Letters To Kyle
by colejesse
Summary: Kyle finds a letter in his locker addressed to him. It's a love letter, and no one knows who it's from. All the main four know is it's from a guy. Will Kyle come out as gay? Will they find out who the letter is from? Why does Kenny listen to K-Pop know? And why is the only one who will listen to Kyle is Cartman? A/n: I first had this on one of my Wattpad accounts.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: They are in high school in this! I also had this on one of my Wattpad accounts.**_

_Dear Kyle,_

_Uh hey! I guess that's a way to start this... Uh well ya see... Jeez I don't know how to say this! Well I guess I could say it the easy way, but is anything really easy Kyle?_

_Guess not, huh..._

_Well Kyle Betsy Broflovski..._

_I love you._

_You might be saying something about this being weird, but yeah... It's true._

_I love you Kyle._

_~The Boy You'll Never Love_

"The fuck?" Stan questioned as he looked at the letter over my shoulder. I soon see Kenny and Cartman walk up to us.

"Mhphm." Kenny waves. Since third grade he grew out of his parka. I mean we are juniors in high school now so it's understanding. Kenny now wears an orange jacket that he sewn a hood on to, and a scarf with skinny jeans. He's gotten pretty tall. He's the tallest out of all of us... Well except for Cartman.

Stan basically wears the same clothes like he did when we were younger, except now it's clothes that fit him, and he switched his normal t-shirts for sweaters for some reason.

Me? I usually wear a white button up shirt, skinny jeans, a green sweater vest, and an orange jacket over that when I'm really cold. Still have my hat though. Believe it or not I'm actually the shortest out of us all.

I really don't like it because the others say I'm the height of a girl.

Stan is a bit taller than me, then Kenny, and then... Then Cartman. He's the one who probably changed the most. He got skinnier, he's more muscle, and he became the tallest out of us all.

"What cha got there Kahl?" Cartman snatched the letter out of my hands.

"Give it back fatass!" I try to get it back, but Cartman holds it above his head.

"Why must you keep calling me that? I ain't fat! I was just big boned, and now look at me." He smirked, and handed the paper to a passing Butters. "Butters hold this for me."

Butters looked confused, but nodded anyway. Cartman instantly looked back at us. "So what was the paper about?"

"Mphmph." Kenny mumbled something, and moved his scarf. "Whatever it is it must be important."

"Stan a little help here?" I ask in a pleading way. God I hate being so damn short.

"Kyle got a love letter." Stan took a sip of his water bottle.

Cartman started laughing. "No tell me the real reason."

"That is the real reason." I let out a sigh, and Butters look at the note.

"He's right Eric." Cartman snatched the letter from Butters. "Eric?"

"Who in their fucking mind would send Kahl a love note?" Cartman looked at the paper in confusion. "Wait your middle name is Betsy?"

"Nope!" I took the letter back. "It's actually... You know what I'm not going to tell you... I wonder who wrote this."

"An idiot?" Cartman jokes. "Look it's also a guy."

"Huh?" I looked down at the letter where Cartman was pointing. It's was sighed 'the boy you'll never love.' I blushed a little thinking. It's from a guy? The others don't know this, but I actually am gay.

"Oh la la~" Kenny jokes. "I can hear the wedding bells ring!" He laughs, and Cartman chuckles.

"Who do you think it's from?" Stan asked. "I mean there isn't that many people here that are gay... Unless you know they're in the closet."

"Got something to confess Stan?" Cartman jokes.

"No! I was just stating the facts." Stan took his books out of his locker. "We should head to class."

"Yeah." I nodded my head, and grabbed my own books. We all started walking to class. Surprisingly we all had the same classes. We walked into first period which happened to be history.

"Good morning class!" Our teacher greeted. She seems to happy with her job. Stan and Kenny pretty much think she's an alcoholic or druggy. Maybe both.

I took my seat between Stan and Kenny. "Hey Stan!" Wendy walks in, and sits on the other side of him. "What's up?"

"I uh Kyle got a love note from a guy." He quickly blabbered.

"Stan." I hissed, and he sent my an apologetic look.

"Really? Who is it from?" I just gave her the note so she could read it herself. "Cool calligraphy." She giggled a little.

I didn't take her for much of a giggler.

"Who do you think it's from?" Wendy asks me.

"Don't know, and don't really care." I shrug. Lies. I do want to know.

"Class we have a new student." Our teacher stated. Next to her was a guy with black dyed hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a MCR t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a scar on his right cheek. "This is Tony Barker. Tony want to say something about yourself?"

"Fuck ya all." Tony mumbled as he walked to the only open desk.

"He seems cool." Craig smirked.

I glanced over at Tony. That's when I noticed he had a Star Of David necklace around his neck.

"He's Jewish?" I asked aloud.

"Oh just great." Cartman huffed. "Another Jew."

"Got a problem fatass?" I glared at him.

"Maybe I do." Cartman crossed his arms.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Tony ask Token who nodded.

"So class today we will be learning about the Holocaust, and the Nazis." Ms. Joy stated.

"Oh fuck." I mumbled.

**Lunch Break!**

"Kyle." I looked over at Stan. "Want to go to the movies after school?"

"Huh?" Kenny and Cartman stared at us. "Stan are you the one who wrote the letter?"

"No Kenny." Stan stated. "And I was going to ask you guys too."

"Sure I guess." I shrugged, and Kenny nodded.

"Buy me popcorn, and we got a deal." Cartman did finger guns.

"Yeah never do that again." I told him.

"Fuck you." Cartman fired.

"Fuck you too." I fired back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stan next time don't let Cartman pick the movie." I told him.

"Hey it was a good movie!" Cartman exclaimed.

"It was a movie about the holocaust!" I yelled at him.

"Exactly! So it was cool Kahl." Cartman crossed his arms.

"Stop that! That's not how you say my name." We walk to my house. "See ya Stan and Kenny. Fatass."

"I'm not fat!" Cartman grumbled. "Later Jew." He started walking off. Kenny waved goodbye, and Stan headed home.

I unlocked the front door, and walked inside. Mom and Dad were visiting some family members in New Jersey leaving my in charge of Ike. "Ike? I'm home."

"I'm in the living room." The middle schooler stated. I went into the living room to see him staring at the blank TV. "Hey Kyle."

"Ike? You okay?" I sat next to him. Ike placed his head on my shoulder. "Ike?"

"Kyle... I think I'm gay." Ike stated, and he hugged his knees.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"There's this guy in my class... I think I like him." Ike blushed. "I kept staring at him, thinking about him, and stutter when I talk to him... Well try to talk to him."

"Name?" I smirk. My little brother has a crush. Ha!

"Frikle." Ike sighed.

"Isn't that the goth kid in your class." Ike nodded. "Well just go with what your heart says," I told him as I stood up. I started walking towards the stairs. "Oh and Ike I'm going to tease the heck out of you about this."

I heard Ike groan. "Shit."

"Language!" I called after him as I went into my room. Along with me my room changed over the years. Instead of being blue it's now a light green, my GO COWS! Poster is now replaced with a band poster, and the room was filled with a few more posters.

I set my backpack next to my desk, and look at the letter from this morning. I sat at my desk. Who would write this? Who do I know that write in calligraphy?

The goths perhaps?

But it can't be any of them. They hate me. Who could it fucking be?! I heard my phone start ringing. "Hello?" No one replied. "Hello?" I asked again.

"You want to know who wrote the letter?" The person asked. Their voice was a little squeaky.

"Damian?" I asked.

I heard them clear their throat. "Sorry. Had something in my throat." They stated. This time their voice was deeper. "You want to know the person who wrote the letter?"

"Uh yeah... Who are you?" I asked as I stood up. I looked at my bedroom window to see that it was open. Is someone in my house?

"All in good time Broflovski." They told me. "Meet me at Starks Pond at 8:00pm."

"But i gotta make me and my brother dinner, and do my homework." I told them as I closed the window.

"Ugh 12:00am?" They asked.

"I'm not going to Starks Pond that late." I stated.

"Okay fine!" Their voice cracked. "10:00pm?"

"Yeah sure." They guy hung up. Should I really go? I don't even know who it is. Probably Cartman playing a prank on me.

"Kyle!" I herd Ike call for me. "Dinners done!" How long was I on the phone for?!

I went downstairs to see Ike holding Chinese take-out. Should of figured. I sighed, and took one of the to go boxes. "Chicken, rise, and egg drop soup?"

"Yep!" Ike replied. "And no I didn't get it from City Wok." He stated as he put his on the dining room table.

"Okay." I sat across from him. "How was school?"

Ike stiffened a little. "It was... Okay." He shrugged while looking at his food.

"Really?" I asked. "What happened?"

"..." He stayed silent.

"Ike?" I questioned.

"You know when I told you I liked Firkle?" I nodded. "I kissed him..."

I stopped eating. "What?"

"I kissed Firkle." He repeated. I smirked when I saw Ike's goofy grin.

"Oh I'm totally going to tease you later." I laughed, and Ike groaned.

**Later**

Shit. It's so fucking cold! I rapped my self with my jacket tightly, and walked through the cold snow. I soon found myself at Starks Pond.

"Broflovski." I turned around to see someone with a trench coat. "You showed up."

"Uh yeah." I replied a little uneasy. It was the new kid.

He threw a file at my feet. I picked it up, and say pictures of different people at my locker. "Those pictures are from the school cameras, and before you ask, no I am not spying on you. I took stuff from all of the school cameras."

"Uh why? That's a little fucked up dude." I told him.

"That's classified." Tony crossed his arms. "Now do you want to find out who put that note in your locker or not? I will help on one condition."

"What is it?" I asked, and he blushed a little.

"Can you... Introduce me to your friends, and some of the other people at school?" He asked.

"Sure I guess so." I shrugged, and looked at the list of people were with the photos.

_Stan Marsh_

_Kenny McCormick _

_Eric Cartman_

_Craig Tucker_

_Tweek Tweak_

_Token Black_

_Clyde Donovan_

_David Rodriguez_

_Mike McKowski_

All of the names I knew. The only question is who was the person who put the letter in my locker. I looked at the pictures, but it was hard to tell who did. "So you'll help?"

"Yes I will." Tony nodded. "But only if you introduce me to your friends."

"I will... Tomorrow I will." I stated.

"Well who do you want to confront first?" He asked me in a bored tone.

"I guess Stand and Kenny." I shrugged, and closed the file.

"Okay." Tony replied. "I'll see you at the bus stop, and make a list of who you want to confront first."

I nodded, and Tony ran home. Is it a good idea to work with him? Maybe this is a dumb move...


	3. Chapter 3

I started walking to the bus stop with Ike and Tony next to me. Ike tried to keep his distance with Tony. "So uh Tony what is your original hair color? Your hair is dyed right?"

"Yeah." He stated. "Ginger."

"You might not want to let Carman know that." I stated. If he wants to be friends with people he wouldn't want to mention that to Cartman.

"I can handle that fucker." Tony stated as he fixed his hoodie.

"Oh I like this guy." Ike smiles.

"Really Ike?" I huff. He's been hanging out with Craig's sister to much.

"Heh sorry Kyle." Ike chuckles as he scratches his neck.

"It's okay." I walked over to Stan, Kenny, and Cartman who were at the bus stop. "Hey guys."

"Oh jeez the Jews are here." Cartman crosses his arms, but is soon pinned against the bus stop poll. "The fuck?!"

"Got something against Jews?" Tony asked as he held Cartman against the poll.

"Kahl call off your watch dog!" Cartman yelled at me. Tony lets go of him right when he says that.

"I ain't his watchdog!" Tony walked back over to Ike.

The bus soon pulls up. We all get on. Kenny sat with Cartman, Ike sat with Tony, and I sat with Stan. "Hey Stan."

"Sup Kyle?" Stan asked. He was writing something, and I quickly looked at it. Homework. What was I expecting to see?

_A love letter._

I heard the little voice in the back of my head, and pushed it away. "Uh Kyle?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Stan.

"You want to tell me something? You've been staring at me for a bit." He stated. "Kinda creepy." He shrugged.

"Uh it can wait for later." I explained. "You got practice this morning?"

"Yeah." Stand replied. "Got a big game against North Park this Friday." It's pretty weird how much me and the guys changed over the years. Stan plays football still. He does it for Wendy, and for his dad.

Cartman actually somehow decided to join the Model UN. I thought it was crazy and wasn't him at first until I realized he was Germany. It also makes sense now after I realized how much stuff he talked us into doing when we were younger. A boy band, the tooth fairy thing with Butters, and so much more stuff. He's good in the middle of a debate.

Kenny joined the dance club, and it was for a girl when he first started. It was the first time he actually was in love, but that all fell apart when the girl broke his heart. He found a new love though. The dance club. It changed him, but in a good way. He felt more at peace.

I joined the school newspaper. I want to get my voice out there, and I want people to learn what's happening. They need the news. Good thing Jimmy agrees with me.

"Kyle time to go!" Stan snapped me out of my thoughts. "Time for hell." We all got off of the bus.

"Unlike you I actually like school Stan." I states as we walked into the school. I headed to my locker, and a note fell out. Oh shit here we go again.

"Mhm mhpmh mhmhp mhmpm" Kenny mumbled, and we looked at him for a translation. He moved his scarf. "Kyle got another note~"

"Shut Kenny or he'll start to think it's from you." Cartman chuckled, and Kenny quickly shuts up. I slowly unfolded the note. In front of me I saw the familiar writing I saw the day before.

_Dear Kyle,_

_I am writing this during class because I can't let you catch me putting this letter in your locker tomorrow. I'll put it into your locker before I leave school._

_Anyway, as you know I love you. I know you don't love me back. You're not gay now are you, Kyle? Even if you were you would love me._

_You don't notice the way I look at you. You don't notice how much I REALLY care about you. It hurts so much._

_But you know what? I find peace in the rain. I find peace in the silence._

_Write to you later,_

_The Boy You'll Never Love_

"Does it say who it's from?" Stan asks.

"Same thing as yesterday." I told them. Tony looked over my shoulder. "Tony?"

"Hmm maybe we should hire Batman to figure this out." He jokes.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later. Got to get to practice." Stan glanced up from his phone.

"Kay! See ya Stan!" Kenny pats his shoulder, and starts walking to the ballet room.

I glanced at Kenny than Stan. Tony already left, class wasn't for another hour, and the only people in the hall were Cartman and I. I need to talk to Stan and Kenny. If this was a video game I would have choice bubbles above my head. One would say follow Stan. The other follow Kenny.

I decided to follow Stan. Kenny has practice before and after school so I can meet up with him later. "Stan wait up!" Stan stopped walking, and I jogged over. "I'll go with you."

"You sure? You don't have to." He stated.

"Yeah I'm sure." I told him. "I need to talk to you, and write something about football practice for the newspaper anyway."

"Okay, but you'll have to talk to me on the way there. During practice you can sit on the bleachers." He explained, and I nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Um how do I say this?" I scratch the back of my neck. "Did you write the notes?" Stan stopped walking.

He slowly looked at me. "What?"

"Did you write the letters Stan?" I asked again, and he sighed. "Is that a yes?"

"No it's Kyle." He started walking again. "And I didn't write the letters. I love Wendy, and you know that."

"I... I guess I just didn't think it through." I followed him, and looked at the floor. Or maybe I just wanted it to be him.

I heard Stan sigh again. "Look Kyle... If I didn't love Wendy, and if I did like guys I might would've been the one. But I'm not."

"I know Stan." I replied. "Just forget I said anything." I looked away from him. My cheeks heating up a little.

"I'll help you find who wrote it though." He told me, and I nodded.

"Thanks. I really need the help." I tell him.

"Anytime Kyle. We're best friends after all." He smiled as we walked outside. "By the way, why do you want to know so badly? It's just letters."

That actually is a good question... Why do I want to know. "I'm not really sure."

Stan looked at me like he was trying to find out a puzzle. He sighed, and nodded. "Alright."

**After School**

"Kahl!" I groaned, and looked up from my book. "Where you going?!"

"Headed to the ballet room! I need to talk to Kenny, fatass!" I called back.

"I'm not fat! I was big boned!" He yelled after me.

"Sure you were!" I looked over my shoulder when I heard a banging noise. Cartman was holding his fist, and was standing in front of a locker. He was mumbling something, and started walking away.

For some odd reason our history teacher paired us up together for a project about the Holocaust. I personally against the whole thing. Cartman was only against our teacher's pairing choice.

I walked to the ballet room seeing everyone leaving. Everyone, but Kenny. Kenny was stretching a little, and that's when I really noticed how tall he was.

He was wearing what I guess was ballet pants or leggings or whatever you call them, and a black t-shirt with a hole here and there. His blonde hair was falling in front of his eyes, and he seemed really calm. The calmest I've ever seen him. He also seemed cute.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Kyle?" I blinked out of my thoughts when I heard Kenny. He was standing now with a water bottle in his hand. "Usually I don't let people other than the dance club see my private practice. Wanna see?"

"Huh?" I questioned. I really wasn't listening.

"Watch me practice." He smirked. "Actually... You might be able to help me." He started walking over.

"What with? How can I help?" I asked him as I backed up against the now closed door.

"Dance with me." He held his hand out for me to take. "I need a partner for this."

"What?" I questioned. "Wouldn't you want a girl to help you?"

"Well normally yes, but you're already here. You are as short as most of the girls here at the school, and I don't want to track down one of my club members." He explained.

I looked at his hand he was holding out for me to take. What did he want me to do exactly? What dance? I let out a small huff, and nod. I take his hand. "Fine Kenny, but what dance?"

"The tango." He simply stated. The next thing I know he pulls me close to him, and dips me. "The dance club is putting on our own production of Chicago. I get to help out with the cell block tango part, and some other parts."

"Oh." I replied, and tried to look anywhere. Anywhere, but Kenny. He soon brings me back up, and we start dancing around the room. "Kenny can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He instantly cringed when he said that. I wonder why. "Go on."

"Did you send those letters?" He looked at me like he was confused. "The letters that were in my locker."

"Oh. No wasn't me." He shrugged. "You're not really my type anyway."

"Excuse me?" I don't know why, but I was a little offended. "Let me guess you like your people with boobs, right"

"Wrong actually." He stated, and started laughing when he saw my reaction. "God Kyle you should see your face!"

"So you're gay?" I questioned. "Or bi?"

"Wrong and wrong again dear little Kyle." He replied. "I'm pan. Gender doesn't really matter for me. What really counts is what they're like."

"So who is your type than?" I asked a small smirk played at my lips.

"Craig." He shrugged.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I started laughing. "As in Craig tucker? You realize he's dating Tweek right?"

"Yeah, but do you really think they will last? Besides I'd wait for him. You don't realize something... A few months ago something happened, and he... He was there for me. It happened during the summer when you, Cartman, and Stan went to that camp." He explained. "He helped me through some tough shit man."

I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me or the others?"

"Because it's in the past, and I'm not really proud of it either." Kenny crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and looked out the window. "I'll tell you guys more about it when I'm up for it... I just need time."

I didn't know what was with me, but I hugged Kenny. He was tense at first, but relaxed. He hugged back. "Can I tell you something Kenny?"

"Go ahead." He replied.

"I'm gay." I whispered.

"So? Already knew that." He stated as he petted my hair. "I overheard you talking to yourself."

"Oh." I mumbled. If the person isn't Stan or Kenny... Who could it be?

"By the way you're stepping on my toes." Heard Kenny groan. "Kinda hurts."

"Oh shit sorry dude." I quickly moved.

**Later Kenny's POV**

I walked over to Starks Pond, and took a deep breath. "C-Craig! R-realy!?" I looked over to see Craig goofing off with Tweek. Looks like Craig dumped a little snow down Tweeks shirt.

"Sorry Tweek. I was just playing." He kisses Tweek's forehead which instantly heated up from Tweek's blushing.

"I-i k-know Craig." Tweek hugged him, and they walked away.

Craig looked over in my direction, and I waved. He instantly flipped me off, but smiled a genuine smile. The smile he gives Tweek and Stripe.

I'm happy he helped me this past summer.

_"Kenny no!" A crash could be heard followed my an alarm. "Don't die on me Kenny!"_

I quickly shook my head trying to get rid of the memory. _Don't die on me Kenny._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyle's POV**

"Fatass I swear to God." I hissed. "We are not going to have Hitler seem like the good guy in this project!"

"I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled at me.

"Yeah sure, but you were fat!" I fired.

"Fuck you!" He flipped me off.

"Fuck you too!" I crossed my arms. Cartman soon leaves, and I huff. I looked at my backpack to see the list of suspects. Stan and Kenny are now off of it. I should ask probably ask Token and Clyde next.

Or I could take a break from the detective work.

"Ring ring Sherlock." Someone spoke, and knocked on the doorway. I looked at the doorway to see Tony. "Ike let me in."

He walked in, and placed his hands in his pockets. "What do you want Tony?" Today he was dressed in dress pants, button up white shirt, and dress shoes. His necklace was dangling around his neck.

"Came by to ask about blondy and blacky." He shrugged.

"You mean Stan and Kenny?" He nodded. "It's not them."

"What a shame a crying shame." He mumbled. "Who ya going to ask now?" He sat in my desk chair. He spun around, and stopped at me again.

"Token and Clyde." I stated. I looked at the list of people. Stan's and Kenny's named were marked out.

"Hmm well Token is busy all week." Tony shrugged. "And Clyde is at Taco Bell right now."

I looked at him quickly. "And how do you know that?"

"I got spies everywhere." He shrugged.

"Who?" I asked really wondering who he was talking about.

"Let's just say my foster brother owes me a favor." He looked at his phone.

"Who's your foster brother?" I asked. I want to know more about Tony. He hasn't told me much.

"Enough questions for now Kyle!" He snapped. I jumped a little. "Shit sorry... I don't really like people knowing much about me..."

"Oh okay..." I trail off. "So what is Token doing all week?"

"Not sure, but if I were you, I'd better go and catch up with Clyde at Taco Bell." Tony stood up. "Who knows when he's leaving."

**Later**

"Fuck he's gone." I mumbled. Tony was next to me texting someone right outside of Taco Bell. Clyde was nowhere to be scene.

"My foster bro just said he's at Starks Pond talking with Kenny." Tony stated.

"Okay. Let's go there." I started walking towards the direction of the pond. Tony jogged up next to me.

"How far is Starks Pond?" Tony asked in a bored tone. "I got a musical to see at eight."

"Wait... You watch musicals?" I chuckle not really expecting him to say that. "Someone so puck as you?"

"Yeah. You would understand it if you knew what the musical was." He smirked.

"What musical? Carrie? Wicked? Hairspray?" I called off some musicals I knew.

"No actually it's that Green Day musical." He stated, I stopped walking. He stopped when he saw I wasn't following. "What?"

"They made a fucking musical after Green Day?!" I asked. They made a musical about that band?

"Yeah... Wanna go see it? I got another ticket." I instantly shook my head yes. "Okay... By the way they got some people from here to be in it."

"Really? Like who?" I asked as we started walking again.

"Not sure." Tony shrugged. "Hope they can sing well."

"Yeah..." Tony states. "When I was younger my fourth grade class made us do a short skit on our heroes. I made one whole skit about Billie Joe Armstrong, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, and a few other people."

"Yeah I only knew who Billie Joe Armstrong is." I confessed.

"Well we got to change that. Here we are." Tony pointed at the pond. "And there's Clyde."

I looked where he was pointing, and he was right. Clyde was here talking to Kenny. "Hey Clyde!"

Clyde turned around, and saw me. He started walking over with Kenny right behind him. "Sup Kyle! And uh new kid?"

"Tony." Kenny told him. "His name is Tony."

"Uh okay? Anyway Kyle what's up?" Clyde asked, and I took out the note I found in my locker. "Huh?"

"Did you give me this?" I asked. He looked at the letter, and shook his head.

"Kyle do you really think I would write this?" Clyde asked, and instantly knew my mistake. Clyde basically liked most of the girls at our school.

"Just checking Clyde." Tony stated. "We're asking everyone that past Kyle's locker yesterday morning."

"Oh, and I'm a suspect? That makes since I'm pretty awesome, and all. Right Kenny? Kenny tell me I'm awesome. Kenny? Uh Kenny where'd you go?" Clyde looked around, and Kenny wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Clyde do you know where Token is?" I asked him.

"Yeah he's at the theatre helping his parents with some musical they're funding." Clyde shrugged. "Wait he's a suspect too?"

"Classified." Tony joked. Wait funding a musical... Is he talking about American Idiot? "Anyway thanks for the info."

"Uh yeah sure." Clyde said a little uncomfortable. From how Tony was staring him down it looked like he could murder someone. The scar on his face didn't really help much.

"Well let's go." Tony started away from the pond.

"Uh bye Clyde." I started following Tony. So it's not Stan, Kenny, or Clyde. I'm actually pretty happy that it's not Clyde.

I looked at Tony, and saw he kept glancing at his phone. "Hey Kyle? Can we stop by my house on the way over? I need to get something."

"Sure dude. I don't mind." I shrugged, and Tony nodded. I followed him until we popped up at his house. It looked pretty okay. "Nice house."

"Thanks I guess." Tony unlocked the door, and ushers me inside the house. "Take a seat. I'll be right back." He states as he runs up the stairs.

Soon a kid around Ike's age comes down the stairs. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, black button up shirt, and had black hair. He was also wearing black or maybe it was dark purple lipstick. I'm guessing goth, maybe?

"Who are you?" The kid asked me.

"Uh the name is Kyle... You?" I asked him a little uncomfortable how he was glaring at me a little.

"Firkle... Firkle Smith." The kid stated. Wait I remember him! Back from fourth grade him and his goth friends told us about some cult or whatever. He's also the guy Ike likes. A smirk slowly grew on my face. "Stupid conformist." Firkle mumbled as he started walking to a bookcase.

"If anyone is a conformist it's foster bro." Tony stated as he walked back down the stairs. "I mean goths are about being individuals, and going against mainstream stuff. Most Goths wear dark clothing, never smile, and only listen to gothic music. That would make you a conformist for following the gothic crowd."

Firkle instantly shuts up. He soon huffs, and starts walking up the steps past Tony. "I hate you." He mumbled.

"Hate ya too." Tony chuckled as we walked back outside. "Goths may seem mean Kyle, but they can be the nicest people you'll ever meant. People just judge them too quickly."

"Really?" I asked as we walked in the direction of the theatre.

"Yeah... Well there are mean ones, but most are nice." He corrected. We kept walking, and Tony handed me a ticket. "Here. Your ticket for the musical."

"Thanks Tony." We walked into the theatre, and realized the musical has already started.

"I feel like a civil war, like a knife in the heart. I got an axe to grind and it's splitting my head open. No friends, no girls. I need both." A character on stage by the name of Johnny stated.

A guy soon popped up next to a microphone, and started singing St Jimmy by Green Day. It was actually pretty good until I noticed who was playing St Jimmy aka the guy singing. It was Craig fucking Tucker.

The guy playing Johnny was none other than Cartman. I mean I should expected this from him. He's from weirder stuff before, but just a few hours ago he was at my house, and here I am seeing singing and dancing.

"Hey there's Token." Tony pointed at Token who was sitting a few seats down from us. Tony stood up, and started going over to him. I followed. "Pssst Token."

Token looked over to me and Tony. "What?" He whispered back.

"Did you give this to me?" I handed him the letter. He started reading it. He looked back at me, and shook his head. He looked a little annoyed.

"No. And I told you before Kyle. I like girls." He looked back at the stage.

"Well that got us nowhere." Tony stated.

"Yeah." I agreed.

**Later after the musical! (Yes it's a real one!)**

I walked into my house to see Ike running down the stairs. "Save mah!" Ike said weirdly , and jumped onto me.

I almost fell, but I didn't. "Ike? What's going on?"

"A spider!" Ike shrieked. "Upstairs! Bedroom!"

"A spider is in your room?" I chuckled.

"It's his room now." Ike stated. I put Ike down, and walked up to his room. There on his bed was a big spider just simply laying on a pillow.

I called Kenny to get rid of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Kyle,_

_I don't know how to start this letter. You came into my life when all was dark, but you gave me the light and I found my way._

_That was good I guess... I found it in a magazine, but it basically explains how I'm feeling. Everyday recently has been the worst day ever, but I'd see you smile or doing something cute and it would make everything better._

_You know I love you Kyle. I just don't know how to show it. I would give you a clue of who I am, but... But I don't want you to know. I know you will be disappointed._

_Sincerely,_

_The Boy You'll Never Love_

I looked at the new note, and mentally screamed. Who the hell is giving me these?

"NANANANANA NANANANANA BATMAN!" Tony ran down the hall to his own locker. Stan and Kenny looked confused, and Cartman was texting someone.

"Uh what's with him?" Stan asked pointing at Tony with his thumb. His head was tilted to the side like a puppy.

"Don't ask." I sighed as I put stuff in my locker.

"Oi Butters!" Cartman yelled at the blonde boy who somehow was taller than me. "Wait up!" He started running after the kid.

"What was that about?" I asked kinda confused.

"Don't ask." Kenny replied with a small smirk. I have a feeling he knows something I don't.

"So Kyle we all spending the night at your house?" Stan asked as he put his stuff in his locker.

"Uh yeah Stan. By the way I'm inviting Token, Tweek, and Clyde." I stated, and Kenny gave me a pleading look.

"What about Craig?" Stan asked, and Kenny puts an arm over Stan's shoulders.

"Yeah Kyle! What about Craig?" Kenny asked right as Craig walked past us. Craig, like everyone else, changed since fourth grade. He got his ears pierced back in seventh grade, but there's one thing that hasn't changed. "Did he just flip us off?" Yep that.

"Yep he did." I replied, and Kenny looked back at me with pleading eyes. "What?"

"Are you going to invite Craig?" Kenny asked with a wild childish smile.

"I guess so." I shrugged. Kenny did a fist bump, and Stan looked at him weirdly. He then looked at me.

"Long story." I told him, and Stan nodded. Cartman soon walked back to us almost out of breath. "Fatass?"

"I'm not... Fat." He said between deep breaths. "Do you realize how fast Butters can walk?! Anyway what were go guys talking about?"

"Staying over at Kyle's house tonight." Stan stated. "Kenny just got Kyle to agree to letting Craig come."

"Do you realize how gay that just sounded?" Cartman chuckled, and I looked at my books tuning everyone out. I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked up to see Kenny staring right at me. He's the only one who knows I'm gay. He glanced at Cartman. What is he going to do?

"How did that sound gay?" Kenny asked him.

"You know. Craig... Come.." Cartman chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"You have no place to talk like that." Kenny told him. "I'm the only one here that can make dirty jokes. Speaking of which I got the perfect movie to watch tonight. It's a surprise."

"Yeah yeah knowing you it's going to be bad." Cartman crossed his arms.

"We should head to class." I told them trying to change the subject. "We can't be late again."

"Correction!" Cartman chuckled. "You can't be late again Jew."

"Shut up fatass." I told him.

"I'm not fat you fucking jew!" He screeched. Yes screeched.

**Time skip to lunch.**

I looked around the cafeteria. Stan was busy with football, Kenny was helping some girls in the dance club, and I needed to talk to Tweek.

"C-craig?!" I turned around to see Craig hugging Tweek. Some guy was walking past them, and Craig was glaring at them.

"Hey Jew boy." Cartman stood next to me with his lunch tray. "What are you looking at? Craig?"

"Uh yeah I just heard Tweek, and I was seeing what was going on." I explained and tried to find a place to sit.

"Curiosity killed the cat Kahl." Cartman followed close behind me. "Have you seen Butters?"

"He left early." I stated as I sat down. Fatass sat across from me. "Craig said he's spending the night."

"Oh yay." Cartman rolled his eyes. "Would you rather be able to teleport or talk to the dead?"

"What type of question is that?" I asked him. He just shrugged. Cartman sure did grow up a lot. "Talk to the dead."

"I'd go with teleportation. It would be a bit annoying with the dead complaining all the time." Cartman explained as he bit into his burger. "So who do you think wrote that letter?"

"Not sure." I shrug. "Maybe David."

"Why him?" Cartman yawned a little.

"Because it's not Stan, Kenny, Token, or Clyde." I called of the names.

"Why do you even want to find out who it is?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I mumbled and grimaced. Why did I want to know who it is? To prove a point? Out of curiosity? "I guess to prove a point. They say that I'll never love them. How do they even know that unless I actually know who that is?"

Cartman just stared at me, but nodded. "Alright. Can't go against that I guess." He shrugged.

I glanced away from my food, and saw Tweek leaving the cafeteria. For once Craig wasn't with him. Do I believe they could be from Tweek?

Of course not.

Was I still going to ask to double check, and ask for help to find the guy?

Of course.

"Hey I'll be right back." I stood up, and Cartman glanced at me with a piece of cheese hanging out of his mouth. He slowly nodded, and looked back at his food.

I walked out of the cafeteria clutching my messenger bag. I saw Tweek at his locker grabbing some books. His own messenger bag was hanging off his shoulder, his green button up shirt was slightly messed up, and his hair blonde was everywhere. "Hey Tweek."

"Gah! K-Kyle!? Y-you scared me!" Tweek jumped.

"Sorry. I needed to ask you something." I told him as I pulled out the letter from this morning. I glanced at Tweek to see he was standing nervously. I handed him the letter. "Did you write this? If not can you help me find the guy who did?"

Tweek looked at the letter twitching a bit. He handed the letter back after reading it. "N-no. I w-would h-help, b-but I'm b-busy."

I nodded. "Thanks anyway Tweek." Tweek nodded, and I turned around heading back to the cafeteria. On the way I saw David. "Hey David!"

"Can't talk! I'm a bit busy." He stated. "Plus if it's about the letter I didn't write it. That Tony guy already asked." He ran down the hall.

Um okay? I can already rule out that vampire kid Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

"No Kenny!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Cartman yell. "We are not watching that."

"Aw come on." Kenny chuckles as he held up the dvd case. He suggested watching Fifty Shades Of Grey. "It's just." He took the dvd out, and placed it in the dvd player. The screen showed... "Scooby Doo 2."

"I will kill you if you try that again." Cartman glared. Kenny just rolled his eyes, and sat between me and Craig.

I was somehow able to get the popcorn bowl away from Cartman, and Stan was busy texting Wendy. Craig was basically already almost asleep, Tweek was sipping his coffee, Token was eating some candy, and Clyde... He didn't show up.

Ditcher.

At the moment we were all in the living room. Kenny, Craig, Tweek, and I sat on the floor. Stan, Cartman, and Token sat on the coach behind us.

"This movie sucks." Cartman muttered.

"I agree." Stan states.

"But... It's one of the actual good ones." Kenny muttered.

"Name one good part." Craig told him.

"Later after Shaggy and Scooby see that guy Velma likes who was just moments before acted mean is all nice. Then Shaggy says "Hey we got to be like your personality, and split." Kenny shrugged as he glued his eyes to the TV. Everyone stayed silent. "What?" Kenny looked at us.

"Dude what the fuck?" Stan asked.

Kenny looked like he was about to answer when I saw Ike walk down the stairs. He started walking to the front door. "Ike? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Um going to a friends house." He replied.

"Do I know this friend?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yes." Ike quickly replied as he walked out of the house.

"That could have gone better." I mumbled.

"It could also have gone worse." Cartman chuckled.

"Let's play truth or dare." Token suggested, and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" Stan questioned. "Isn't that like childish?"

Token shrugged. "Yeah let's play truth or dare." Kenny grinned. "Kyle truth or dare."

I thought for a moment. If I pick dare who knew what Kenny would come up with. If I chose truth same result. "Uh truth?"

"Is it true Ike has a crush on the goth kid Firkle?" Kenny asked, and I nodded.

"Gaayyyy." Cartman laughed.

"You're gay for saying that." Craig stated.

"I'm gay for saying that? Dude you actually are gay!" Cartman replied, and Craig shrugged.

"Uh Stan truth or dare?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I guess dare." He told me.

"I dare you to..." I thought for a moment again. What could I dare him to do? "I dare you to text Wendy that you like to crossdress."

Stan groaned, but texted her anyway. Moment went by before he got a text. "She said she is okay with me borrowing her clothes." Stan mumbled. Everyone started laughing.

**Later**

"Okay okay yeah it's true I USED to wet the bed." Stan stated. "Kyle truth or dare?"

"Ew gross man." I chuckled. "Truth."

"What's your sexuality?" I froze. Yes I could lie, but Kenny would know I am. I know he won't tell, but if I lie to them wouldn't I also be lying to myself? "Kyle?"

"Huh? Oh uh sorry... I'm-" I was cut off by Kenny choking. Craig quickly started patting him on the back, and Kenny coughed up a piece of popcorn.

"Thanks! Anyway Craig truth or dare?" Kenny asked.

"Oh uh truth." Craig replied.

"Did you send Kyle those love letters?" Tweek instantly looked at Craig who shook his head.

"No I didn't. I'm with Tweek, and if I wasn't he really isn't my type." Craig explained as he hugged Tweek. Cartman gagged a little, and Craig flipped him off.

"Who is your type then?" Stan asked.

"Blondes." Craig replied. I saw Kenny smile a little.

After truth or dare everyone started to fall asleep. It was around 3am when I heard someone in the kitchen. I sat up, and saw the kitchen light on. Did someone break in? That's when I noticed Cartman was gone.

I sighed, and got up. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Cartman drinking some milk. "Hey Cartman."

Cartman glanced up at me, and then at his milk. "Hey Kyle." He mumbled sadly. Did he just say my name correctly? "K-kyle." I heard Cartman's voice crack, and that's when I noticed he was crying.

"Cartman?" Walked up to him, and stood next to him. I actually was a little worried for once. "What's wrong."

"Do you think dreams come true?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Like nightmares and stuff?"

"Well some dreams do come true if you work hard enough, but nightmares usually don't." I explained, and Cartman nodded. "Why?"

Cartman placed his cup in the sink, and was about to leave the room. He stops in the doorway. "Just a thought." He walked back into the living room.

**Next Day**

"Good morning South Park!" Kenny chuckled.

"Shut up."

"To early."

"Fuck off."

Different people groaned. I saw Kenny pout as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes. "Are those pancakes?" Cartman asked.

Kenny nodded, and everyone went into the kitchen to eat. Kenny made pancakes, Craig fell asleep, Tweek was making coffee, Stan was texting Wendy, Cartman was eating, and I was drinking some milk.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked. Most of them shrugged. Probably not knowing what they were going to do. Today was Saturday so school was out of the question.

"I'm forced to take Ruby to ballet practice." Craig mumbled.

Tweek nodded. "I-i h-have w-w-work."

"Got to visit some family members." Stan stated.

"Spending the day with Karen." Kenny smiled. He really cared about his sister.

"Got to go to the theater." Token shrugged.

Everyone looked at Cartman. He was still stuffing his face with pancakes. He slowly looked up at us. His mouth was full. "What?"

"What are doing today?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Probably planning some scam with Butters."

After a few hours of video games and soda everyone left. Cartman yawned a little, and walked out the front door. The others were already gone, and Cartman started walking to Butters' house. Something seemed off about him.

Little did I know the day was going to get weirder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey it's Stan Marsh. I can't come to the phone right now leave a message at the beep." _Beep!_

"Hey Stan you forgot your backpack here." I left a quick message, and turned my phone off. I looked at the backpack, and kicked it a little. It fell on its side, and a paper fell out. Well I should probably put it back in the back.

_Dear Kyle_

I saw those words clearly. I picked the paper up, and saw that they were the only words on it. Does this mean Stan lied about sending the letters?

Maybe... But what about Wendy?

**Ring! Ring!**

I picked my phone up to see it was a call from Stan. "Hey."

"Sorry for missing your call." Stan apologized, and I looked at the paper in my hand. "So what's up?"

"You left your backpack here." I stated. "Hey uh Stan... I found something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh my God you finally did it didn't you?" Stan asked.

"Did what?" I was really confused about what he was talking about.

"You finally killed Cartman." He replied.

"Heh I wish." I chuckled. "Can you meet me at Starks Pond?"

"Is that Tony guy coming with you?" He asked calmly. "He's kinda creepy."

"No he's not." I replied.

"Okay see you there dude."

**AT STARKS T- Oops I means Starks Pond...**

"Stan tell me the truth. Did you write those letters?" I asked him as soon as I saw him. I handed the confused teen boy the paper I found in his backpack.

Stan looked at the paper, and soon started laughing. "Kyle this is the start of a party invite I was making." Stan explained. "And again I didn't write those letters."

"Oh..." Thank God it wasn't him. "That reminds me though we need to start planning the homecoming dance."

"Isn't Wendy and Bebe in charge of that?" Stan asked as we sat on a bench.

"They want me to do it while they work on the parade, and welcoming committee." I replied, and looked at my phone seeing a message from Ike stating he will be home late.

"Welcoming committee?" Stan has a blink look on his face. "We are going to have even more students?"

"No it's to welcome the school you guys are playing against." I looked around the area. "Riverdale right?"

"Yeah." Stan replied.

**Later That Day**

I sighed as Ike walked into the living room. I was sitting upside down on the couch. "You look like shit."

"Wow, nice to see you too bro." I told him sarcastically.

"You know if you have any problems you can vent out to me or your school blog app thing." Ike told me, and I sat up normally. "People usually make fake names on there, and vent out what's going on in their lives. People will give them feedback, and try to help."

"And it actually works?" Ike nodded. I took my phone out, and found the school blogging app. I quickly made an account, and saw everything that people put up on the app. I saw all their problems.

_I think I might have feelings for one of my friends... I thought I was straight, but maybe I'm bi..?_

_Made by: BlondieGirl_

I instantly thought it might be Bebe.

I saw all of the positive feedback in the comments. People encouraging her to tell her friend about her feelings, and that they wouldn't judge. I sighed as Ike left the room, and started typing on my phone.

_I am a closet gay, and only one of my best friends know. I'm afraid of how others might think, and I don't know how to exactly tell them. Anytime any of my friends make gay jokes or something I die a little inside. I want to tell them, but I don't know how they will react. I know they're not homophobic, but still it scares me. I don't know what I should do. Any advice?_

_Made by: GayGreen_

Right after I posted it I got a message. Comments. Most of which said OMG or LOL. Fuck they're not taking it seriously. What was I thinking they're just teenagers after all. I was about to get off of the app when a message popped up. A... Follower?

**Here2Help has followed you**

I got a follow just from that post? You gotta be kidding. I shrugged it off, and followed the person back. Instantly I got a private message from them.

_Here2Help: Something on your mind?_

_Me: You can say that I guess._

_Here2Help: If it helps you can vent out to me._

_Me: I guess so, but I wouldn't know where to start._

_Here2Help: Try the beginning :)_

I chuckled a little when I noticed the smiley face. "What's so funny?" Ike asked as he walked back into the room looking through my backpack.

"Nothing. Why are you going through my backpack?" I asked really confused.

"Money for pizza." Ike stated, and I rolled my eyes. I looked back at my phone. Am I really about to tell a complete stranger my life story? Yes.

_Me: The beginning is a bit hard to say really... I guess I always known I was gay. I just didn't want to say or admit it so I acted like I liked girls._

_Here2Help: Like you are on a Ferris wheel? On moment you feel like you are on top of the world, and the next your back down?_

_Me: Isn't that from Love, Simon?_

_Here2Help: guilty. Yeah it is_

_Me: but that basically is how it feels. I can't believe I'm talking to a stranger about my feelings._

_Here2Help: How do you know I'm a stranger? I could be in your class. And sometimes talking to a stranger about your problems are better than talking to a friend._

This person was right. How did I know if they were a stranger or not? It could be anyone. Anyone at all.

_Me: Who are you?_

_Here2Help: Would you believe me if I told you I was Spiderman?_

_Me: No lol_

_Here2Help: Was worth a shot_

_Me: yeah._

_Here2Help: So what else is bothering you?_

_Me: Well someone keeps leaving notes in my locker._

I didn't get a reply back. I wondered why. I even sent a message two hours later to see what's up. Same result. No reply.

Soon it was Monday, and I walked to the bus stop. I was still wondering why Here2Help hasn't responded. "Kyle you okay dude?"

"You look like someone pissed in your morning coffee." Kenny mumbled.

"Did Jew boy wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Cartman chuckled.

"Shut up fatass." I hissed.

"I'm not fat you fucking Jew! In fact I am pretty build now. You have no right to call me a fucking fatass." Cartman crossed his arms. Sometimes I wished he wasn't part of the debate team.

"Really though what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "Just had a bad few days." Along with the omg and lol comments on my post were some pretty rude and sexual comments. One of those were sent through private messaging, and ended up being a dick pic with the caption _would you suck this GayGreen?_

I fucking hate teenagers. When we got to school I made a beeline to my locker. Again a note was there.

_Dear Kyle,_

_Don't try to find me please. I know the past few days you tried to find me. Hunt me down if you will. Just don't look for me!_

_I really do love you, but I don't think I could live with the results when you do figure out how I am. I know you won't like me. I know you won't._

_Who could ever like a guy like me? Not only will you hate me because of who I am, but also because the secrets I've been keeping._

_~The Boy You'll Never Love_

I looked at the note, and I swear I almost cried. I must find out who this is. I walked to class early, and I heard my phone go off.

_Here2Help: Sorry for the late reply. I had some family problems over the past few days._

_Me: It's okay._

Students start walking into class. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman walk in. I looked at everyone who had a phone in their hand. Who could this person be?

_Here2Help: So... someone is leaving notes in your locker?_

_Me: Yep_

I hear a ding, and quickly look up. The person might in my class. I wonder who.

_Here2Help: Do you have any idea who it is?_

_Me: No... Really though who are you?_

Another ding went around the class. I noticed Cartman look at his phone. It's him?! No fucking way! It can't be him! Can it?

_Here2Help: Secret Kyle. Secret_

_Me: You know my name?_

_Here2Help: Yeah, and I don't want you to find me out_

My eyes widened. If this guy is the one leaving the notes, and Cartman is the one who is getting the messages... Oh shit.

Cartman is leaving me the letters?!


	8. Chapter 8

"You fucking fatass!" I pinned Cartman against the lockers right after class. "Is this some type of joke?!"

"What the hell are you talking about jew?!" Cartman tried to push me away, but I am stronger than I look.

"Give me your phone!" I try to take his phone out of his hands, but he drops it and kicked it to Kenny. "Kenny see the last message that was sent to him."

Kenny picked up the phone. "Thanks for the great night. I'll send the money to you later." Kenny read the message. I took the phone from him, and looked at the message. He didn't even have the school blog app. So Here2Help isn't him? Oh shit.

Cartman rips the phone out of my hand. "Cartman are you a-"

"Shut up Stan." I cut the raven haired boy off. "Look Cartman I-" He cuts me off by punching me.

"Don't ever talk to me again Kyle." Cartman walked away. He said my name correctly. He must really mean it.

Stan and Kenny looked at me then Cartman. Did I just make a really big mistake? Yes. Yes I did.

**Cartman's POV**

You know those little things that get you down each day? I have those, but they are not so little actually.

After getting my phone back I ran down the hall, to the gym, and into the boys' locker room. I felt the tears go down my cheeks. I wiped them away as I heard footsteps. "Oh Cartman." I hugged my knees when I heard the person speak coldly.

"Go away." The person walked closer to me. The Star of David necklace hung from their pants pocket. I didn't look up to see their face. I knew who it was.

"Don't go near him again." The person kicked me, and threw fifty bucks at me. "Don't even talk to him." The person kicks me again before leaving.

I watched as their feet left the room. I picked my phone up, and put the money in my pocket. I unlocked my phone, and downloaded the school blog app again.

**Username: Here2Help**

**Password: Kyle**

I looked at my messages.

**Five messages from GayGreen**

**One message from ProudlyPan**

I sighed. I opened Kyle's messages.

_GayGreen: Who are you?_

_GayGreen: If you're not Catman then who are you? I really want to figure you out. You're the one writing the letters right? Tell me why you think I will hate you?_

_Me: Sorry Kyle_

I looked at Kenny's message next.

_ProudlyPan: We. Need. To. Talk. NOW!_

I sent him a quick message that I was going to skip the rest of the day, and go home. I turn my phone off before I could get another text.

I just want to fucking die right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cartman's POV**

"I can't believe you made me do this Kenny." I mumbled. I planned on going home, but Kenny dragged me to our next class.

Sex Education.

"It's not that bad." Kenny smirked. He probably just want to see people make fools of themselves or be able to talk about sex at school without being in trouble.

Sex education is a good class I guess. Only one small problem. I have it with Kyle and that Tony kid. I walked into the class, and sat in the back. The only girls in the class were Wendy and Nicole so sometimes this class would be weird. Stan walked in, saw me, glared, and sat with Wendy. Butters walked in, glanced at me, and sat with Clyde. Token was with Nicole, and Kenny made a beeline to Craig.

Then Kyle walked in. Tony had his arm around Kyle's shoulders. Looked like he was comforting him I guess. I glared at Tony. He's new here, and he already is trying to win over Kyle's affection. Not cool. Not cool at all. Tony's Star of David necklace shined in the dull classroom light.

I hate this motherfucker.

Kyle looked up, and saw me. He looked down, and walked over sitting in the desk next to my own.

Stupid assigned seats.

"Sorry Cartman." Kyle whispered. Did I hear him right? Did he actually say sorry?! "Is it true though?"

"I told you not to talk to me again." I looked away from him. "Is what true?"

"You're pimping yourself out." I almost choked on my spit. What the fuck?! If this is about the text... That was fucking Tony! He sent that so Kyle wouldn't want be fucking near me. "Everyone is talking about it."

Is that why Butters seemed like he didn't want to be seen with me? "Who cares if I am or not?"

"You could get into trouble Cartman." Kyle whispered as our teacher walked in. Ms. Dill basically hated her job more than you'd think.

"Like you care." I huffed still not looking at Kyle.

"I care Eric." I felt my heart skip a beat. I wish me didn't say that.

"Listen up ya little shits." Everyone looked at Ms. Dill. "We are going to team up, and you have to basically put a condom on a banana or whatever."

"Excuse me, but what did the cashier said when you had to buy them?" A random kid asked. Pfft why would they want to know?

"He thought I might actually get laid. Like that could ever happen." Ms. Dill huffed. Everyone either laugh or chuckled. "You will be partners with the person sitting next to you."

"YES!" Everyone looked at Kenny. Craig looked confused. "I uh mean okay."

I glanced at Kyle, and he glanced at me. Tony is going to kill me after this. I'm leaving everything to... Well no one.

"So... This is kinda weird..." Kyle muttered. Ms. Dill started handing the bananas and condoms out.

"Yeah I guess so." I stared at the banana in front of me. "It's not true."

"Huh?"

"The pimping myself out thing. It's not true." I repeated. "The text was just an asshole who likes messing with me."

"Oh." Kyle nodded as he got done putting a condom on his banana... That sounded so wrong.

"So who do you think write those letters?" I asked, and Kyle snapped his head to look at me. I shrugged wanting to know what he thought.

"I'm not sure anymore." Kyle started writing some notes that was in his textbook. "At first I was crazy enough to think it might be Stan."

"You like Stan?" Fucking say no! Please Kyle!

"No. It's just that he was the first person I thought of." I nodded. "Who do you think it is?" Me.

"No clue." I see Kenny turn in his seat to look at me. Him and Butters are the only ones who know the truth. Well besides... Tony.

"Not even one?" Kyle asked, and I shook my head. I'll never say the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyle's POV**

It's lunch time, and I looked around the lunchroom. Cartman... No Eric... Cartman. Ugh I don't know anymore! Cartman was sitting alone. Kenny walks over to him, but soon sees Craig and drags him out of the room.

I haven't seen Tweek since this morning, Stan was sitting with Wendy, Butters was in the computer lab finishing a late assignment, and again Cartman was sitting alone. "Hey Kyle." Tony walks up to me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Tony." I keep staring at Cartman as he picks at his food. Tony looks at him, and huffs. "What?" I look at him.

"He's pimping himself out Kyle." Tony says. I remember Cartman told me earlier that it's not true, but for some reason it felt like he was lying. "You can't trust him. You saw the message."

I nodded as he mentioned the text on Cartman's phone. Maybe Tony is right... "Maybe..." I looked down at my lunch.

"Come on I need to talk to Wendy and Bebe." Tony pulls me over to them and Stan. Tony holds me close, and for some reason I blush. He's to close...and smells good...

"I can't believe it." Bebe huffs. "He's pimping himself out. Can we really allow him to go to homecoming?"

"He already bought a ticket." Wendy replies. "Actually he bought two."

"I wonder why he needs two." Stan wonders.

"He'll probably forget where he puts the first one so he decided to buy another just in case. He keeps forgetting things." I state as I play with my food. Everyone looks at me. "What?"

"How do you know that? I'm also his friend, and I didn't know that." Stan states.

"Because Stan i pay more attention to things." I stated.

Tony glanced at me. I could tell something was off about him. "You going with anyone Kyle?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Homecoming. You going with anyone?" Tony repeats.

I blush again. "No." I replied. "I have to go though because the school paper thing."

"And class president thing." Wendy mentioned.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about that." I replied.

"How can you forget something like that?" Stan asks.

I shrug. "A lot of stuff has been happening recently."

"FIGHT!" A random kid yelled in the cafeteria. Everyone looks at them. "A FIGHT OUTSIDE!"

Everyone runs outside to the front of the school. Craig had Kenny pinned against the wall. "Take that back!"

"I didn't say anything!" Kenny grins.

"Why the hell are you grinning!?" Craig glares at him. "What's wrong with you?!"

Everyone watched them whispering. What the fuck is going on?

Craig looks like he's about to punch him. "Go ahead Craig!" Kenny yells at him. "Punch me!"

Craig keeps glaring at him, and his fist hits starts moving toward him. It lands next to Kenny's head against a brick wall. "Leave Kenny. Leave me the fuck alone." Craig mumbles, but Kenny and I heard him.

Kenny doesn't move for a second. He soon smirks. "Sure Fucker." He walks past Craig. His shoulder hitting the raven haired boy. Craig glances at everyone. "What?!" Everyone looks away, and walks back inside.

I follow Kenny to the dance club room. He's stretching and doing some ballet warmups. "If you want to talk Kyle then talk." The blonde huffs.

"Why was Craig so mad at you?" I asked him, and he freezes. He them chuckles. "Kenny?"

"I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time." He stated. He does a few moves, and the intercom comes on.

"Excuse me students the rest of the day will be used to work either on clubs or homecoming. Goodbye." The intercom goes off.

I sit against the wall, and watch Kenny do warm ups. He's changed a bit over the years, but not as much as Cartman. I actually never noticed how graceful Kenny moves until now though. He seems to move like he's walking on air.

_Like an angel falling from heaven._

Kenny walks over to a CD player. He pushes the play button, and looks at the mirrors that line on the walls. He waits for a few seconds, and a K-pop song comes on. He dances to it, and even though the song goes so quickly he still seems to move gracefully.

To be honest though I don't understand how he can like K-pop.

After he dances to a few different songs from different genres he walks over to me, sits next to me, and covers his face with a towel.

We just sit there in silence.

"Kyle." Kenny breaks the silence. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Uh no I don't believe so. Why?" I ask him confused.

"Just something has been bugging me. You know when I told you Craig was my type?" He asks taking the towel off of him, and looking at his lap. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked still confused.

"I was joking at the time... But now..." Kenny looks away from his lap, and at the door. "It just hurts knowing he'll never like me." He hugs his knees.

"Kenny I-" I get cut off when I hear Kenny sniffing. "Kenny?" I make him look at me to see him crying. "Kenny w-"

"You don't understand how much it hurts Kyle." He cries, and he hugs me. He almost curls up in a ball, but it's hard for him to do because how we are sitting. "It hurts so fucking badly! All I ever hear is how he's perfect with Tweek. How they have a perfect relationship. How they deserve each other. It hurts knowing he'll never love me let alone like me!"

I rub his back. "Kenny... I don't know what to say... Craig and Tweek they-"

"I know... They are meant to be." Kenny tries to stop crying. "I... I should just hide my feelings so he'll never know. I wouldn't want to mess up his perfect relationship."

I looked at Kenny as tears fell down his cheeks. I kept rubbing his back, and looked at the door. I saw a raven haired boy in a yellow and blue hat, blue jacket, and lip piercings looking right at us with a face of anger.

Craig fucking Tucker.


	11. Chapter 11

Kenny calmed down after awhile, and Craig was gone. Kenny went home early, and I had to go help Wendy with the homecoming decorations. Even though the dance isn't until a few weeks we are low on people helping out so we have to work harder to make the decorations. The only people in the gym were Bebe and Wendy. Nicole already said she couldn't do it today. So did Red and a few others.

"Kyle over here!" I walk over to Wendy. "We need your help. Should the banner say 'Welcome Students' or 'Welcome Party Cows'?"

"Uh, I don't think it would be a good idea to call everyone cows even though it's our mascot." I tell her.

"Told you Bebe." Wendy turned to the blonde you rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get some paint. Can you help Bebe with the banner?"

"Sure." I stand next to the blonde girl as she watches Wendy leave the room. I haven't really talked to Bebe that much over the years.

Bebe quickly turns to me after Wendy leaves. "You're GayGreen right?"

I freeze and almost knock over the paint we did have. I glanced at her. "Wh-what do y-you mean?"

"Oh my God it is you!" She smiles brightly. "I knew it!"

I frown, and then smirk. "Oh really, BlondieGirl?" It was Bebe's turn to freeze. "Heh knew it was you too."

Bebe looks at the banner, and sighs. "You going to keep my secret?"

"Only if you keep mine." I need to make sure no one knows I'm GayGreen. "So Wendy huh?"

Bebe blushes. "Shhh someone might here."

"Bebe we're the only ones in here." I tell her.

"No... The vamp kids hang out under the bleachers." Bebe stated. I totally forgot about them. "I'll keep your secret Kyle as long as you keep mine. Also I can give you some dirt on some people."

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

"I know why Cartman got a second homecoming ticket." She replied. "I overheard him talking to himself. He's planning on taking someone. I don't know who, and why someone would after the rumors though."

"How do you know they're rumors?" I asked. "He could be pimping himself out."

"Kyle this is Cartman we're talking about. Even if he is don't you think someone would see him outside of school doing it?" Bebe questioned.

"He could be doing it in a town over." I told her.

"You really think Cartman would go to the lengths of another town just to do that?" She looked at me like she won this battle.

"You don't know him like I do." I state remembering everything he's done in the past.

Bebe just stares at me, and back at the banner. "You're right. I don't, but Kyle I don't think you know him well either."

"You've changed Bebe." I tell her.

"You have two Kyle." She fired.

"Not much." I replied.

"That's true." Bebe sees Wendy walk back in. "Hey Wendy."

"Hey, I could only find blue paint, but the art club might have some green and black. Kyle can you check? I would, but I need to do something here." Wendy tells me, and I nod.

I leave the gym, and start looking for the art room. So I was right Bebe is BlondieGirl... She likes Wendy. I kinda feel bad because Wendy is dating Stan. Eh they're probably going to break up soon like always.

I walk up the stairs to the second floor. Now where is that art class. I hear some techno music coming from one of the halls, and follow it. It was coming from the room I was looking for. I open the door to see the room empty except for one person painting with their back to be.

Black and red hair, purple boots, and black clothes. My guess is Pete the goth. "Excuse me?" Pete doesn't turn around. "Excuse me!?" I speak a little louder. Nothing.

I roll my eyes, and turn the stereo off. Pete instantly looks at me. "What conformist?"

"Got any black and green paint?" I ask, and he looks a little annoyed. "I'll take that as a yes."

I walk over to the supply closet, and look for the paint. The music comes back on, but a little more quieter. "What are you listening to?" I ask trying to break the awkwardness.

"Does it matter?" Pete asks as he starts painting again. "It's Protest by Skinny Puppy."

I nod, and grab the paint. I start to leave, but I look at Pete's painting. I notice the mixtures of red, blue, black, and light brown along with a pale yellow. "Wow."

A painting of Stan.

Pete looks at me even more annoyed than before. "What now?" He hissed.

"It's just so." How do I say that it looks better than the actual person without insulting my best friend? "Amazing. Real talent."

Pete lets out a small huff, and looks back at his painting. "Thanks I guess."

"Why Stan though?" I ask him.

"Why not." He replies, and I think for a moment.

"Good point." I turn, and start to leave.

"Conformist." I stop in my tracks. "Don't mention this to him." I smile, and nod. I headed back to the gym, and wondering what's going through that goth's mind.

When I walk into the gym I accidentally walk into someone. The pain got on both me, and the person. I look up to see the last person I was hoping for at the moment.

Tony.

After everything that has happened today I don't really want to talk to him. To make matters worse I'm covered in paint.

"Come with me Kyle. I'll help you get all cleaned up." Tony smirks, and takes my hand leading me to the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kenny's POV**

I left school after Kyle helped me calm down. I didn't go home. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to go home or really talk to anyone.

I walked to Stark's Pond. I've been going there for peace since they incident that happened this past summer. I sit on a bench remembering what exactly had happened... Or what I could remember at least.

_~Flash back~_

_I looked down at my lap. No matter what I do I'll just come back. I'll just fucking come back. Day after day after day._

_I started the engine, and started driving. I started going faster and faster and faster. I close me eyes._

_Maybe this will be my last death._

_I felt my body hit against the seatbelt as the car hits a tree. I knew I fucking forgot something. My head hits against the steering wheel, and the airbag comes out._

_"Kenny no!" A crash could be heard followed by an alarm. "Don't die on me Kenny!" I feel someone tug on my arm, and my version starts to blur. I look at a shadow above me. I can see the outline of a person._

_I just don't know who. "Who-"_

_"Don't talk Kenny. Don't sleep or die on me alright?" They say in a calming manner._

_I nod, but what's the point? I start to black out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. A bandage was around my head, on my nose, and my left arm._

_I hear the door open to see Craig Tucker. "Oh you're awake." He flips me off. Of course._

_"What... What happened?" I played dumb._

_"You crashed into a tree." He stated in his monotone voice._

_"How did I end up here?" I asked._

_"I saved you..." He trailed off as he looked away from me._

_"Thanks Craig."_

_~End of flashback~_

That's when I noticed I was crying again. He should have just left me there to rot, and come back. I hugged my knees, and looked down. "Who even fucking cares?"

"I do." I looked up to see Craig. He was avoiding eye contact with me, and his hands were in his pockets.

**Kyle's POV**

I walk into the locker room with Tony in front of me. He walked over to one of the showers, and started stripping.

I blushed, and he turned the shower on. "You going to shower Kyle?" Tiny asks tilting his head to one of the other showers.

"I uh in a little bit. I'm going to finish up some decorations before i do... That way I don't have to take two showers." I say nervously.

"Alright." Tony nods.

I quickly get out of the room, and sit against the gym wall. "Stupid." I mumble while blushing.

"Why yes you are Kahl." I looked up to see Cartman.

"Shut up fatass." I tell him.

"Check yourself Kahl. Check yourself." He smirked, and then it faded. "Why are you covered in paint?"

"Tony." I mumbled looking at my phone. Two messages from Here2Help and BlondieGirl.

**BlondieGirl: Remember to keep my secret, and I'll help you find a boy ?**

I rolled my eyes at Bebe's message. My finger hovered over Here2Help's messages. "You going to click it or not Jew boy?"

I glared at Cartman who was now sitting next to me. I looked back at my phone. It was two messages. A short one, and one that seemed to be a letter.

**Here2Help: Kyle... I am the one who's been leaving the letters...**

**Here2Help: Kyle I'm not writing the letters to mess with you. I really do love you. I want to wake up with you every morning, and hold you every night. I can't stop thinking about you, the way you talk about something you love, and just everything about you.**

**I do like you. Actually no, I love you. Many times I wondered what it would feel like to hold you against me. Continuous nights I think of you. Amazing was just a word until I realized my feelings toward you. Together is what I hope we can be one day. Million thoughts of you run through my head each day. A boy and his crush... Never going to happen, right?**

**After all. How can you love me? I'm just a worthless faggot.**

I looked at the messages, and kept reading them. I didn't know if I should cry, throw my phone from anger, or both. "Kahl?"

"Not now Cartman." I hugged my knees. They called them worthless and a faggot. If they call themselves that I wonder what they will call me. Fuck I'm most likely never going to find out who they are!

"Kyle." I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright." That's when I notice I'm actually crying.

Cartman hugs me, and for once I'm happy he's near me. I wouldn't want Stan to see me like this... Or Tony. I see pictures of him in my mind smiling at me with his hand out for me to take. He seems so kind and gentle towards me, and yet... Something doesn't seem right about him.

I pull away from Cartman, and wipe my tears. "Thanks Cartman." He nods, and gets up.

"Go take a shower Kahl." He walks off, and out of the gym. He really has changed over the years.

Tony walks out of the locker rooms in his gym clothes. "You going to take a shower Kyle?"

"Oh uh yeah." I walk into the locker room as Tony leaves the gym walking outside.

I take my clothes off, and get in the shower. A lot has been happening the past few days.

I still feel some tears go down my cheeks. "Who the fuck are sending me those?" I whisper.

After I get done showering I put on my gym clothes, and go home so I can wash my paint stained clothes.

I unlock my front door, and hear strange noises coming from upstairs. "I-it hurts Ike." I stopped in my tracks. Who was that?

"Sorry Firkle." Well there goes the answer. "I'm almost done." Done with what exactly!? I walked upstairs, and heard more strange noises and a little bit of moans coming from Ike's room.

I slammed the door open to see the two middle schoolers playing Twister. "Oh hey Kyle! How was school?" Ike smiled. Firkle looked like he wanted to be anywhere, but here.

"Hell." I replied, and walked downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Kyle,_

_Tomorrow,_

_Only a glimpse,_

_Never a full show,_

_Your smile is brighter than the sun's early glow_

_Kyle I know you will never love me, but will you go to homecoming with me Friday? Meet me in the middle of the gym floor. I will explain everything to you. I love you Kyle._

_~The Boy You Will Never Love_

It's Tony. I know it's him. The sender actually placed their name, T-O-N-Y. I smiled a small bit. It's Tony! I don't know why I'm so happy. "As they looked into the shadows of Hell they saw the Devil himself." Cartman sling an arm onto my shoulders.

"Dude don't even joke about that." Kenny playfully glared at Cartman.

"Ugh fine," Cartman glanced at me. "Kahl I just remembered something."

"What?" I asked not really caring.

"Our World War Two project is due tomorrow." I stared at him. "What?"

"I forgotten about that." My friends stared at me with shock. "What?

"You forgot about a school project!?" Stan asked shocked. "You never do!"

"I've just had a lot on my mind." I hid the note. Now I'll have even more on my mind.

"Yeah those love letters." Stan crossed his arms.

"Wh-what about them?" I asked

"They're stupid! You're probably never going to find out who the person is anyway so why should you even care about them?! Huh!? Is it because you're gay yourself, and you hope this person isn't playing some type if trick!?" Stan fumes. His angry face slowly turns to one of concern, and regret. "Look Kyle I-"

"No Stan... Y-you're right. The letters are just stupid." I started walking past them, and out the school doors. I don't feel like attending class today.

"Shit we should go talk to him." I hear Stan tell the others.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you Stan." Kenny mumbled.

"Kyle." I hear Cartman say sadly as the doors close.

I walked all the way home, and sat on my couch. I suppose they just may have figured out my secret from how I was acting. Why does life hurt so much?

I look at the letter from this morning.

I bet it's not even from Tony. Why would he like me? Plus the first letter was placed in my locker before we even met.

"You know ditching will mess up your perfect attendance, right?" My head shots up to see Cartman. "You left the front door open Kahl. I could have been a burglar or murder."

"Wait... Your not?" I chuckled remembering stuff he's done in the past.

He sits next to me. "Stan's sorry for what he said."

"I bet he is." I hug my knees. "I wonder what made him so angry."

"Wendy broke up with him again." Cartman replied.

"Well Bebe will be happy." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Uh I said, well bees will be busy." Fuck what was that?

Cartman chuckles. "Well I guess so. A lot of people have been breaking up recently."

"Who else?" I start thinking of escaping to England or Germany. Okay maybe not the latter.

"Those two goth guys Pete and Michael for one. They started dating last year, but broke up. Uh I think Nicole and Token did I'm not sure, Wendy and Stan, and yeah that's basically it." Cartman shrugged. "So when the bitch and your dad coming home?"

"Stop calling my mom a bitch Cartman." I glare.

"Jeez fine. When is Sheila and Gerald coming back?" He smirks. At least it's better than calling my mom a bitch.

I shrug. "Not sure, and to be honest I don't care. If my mom knew about the letters she'd throw a fit."

"Are you gay?" I freeze at the question.

"Excuse me?" Did I hear fatass right?

"Are you gay Kyle?" He stared at me seriously.

I blinked not knowing how to respond. I mean I am, but I'm not ready for more people to know. Especially Cartman. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you seem colorful." He replies, and I give him a confused look. "You forgot gay means homosexual, colorful, and happy didn't you?"

Shit. I did forget the meaning of that word. "Why are you even hear fatass?"

"You seemed upset. I knew Kenny and Stan wouldn't go after you so someone had to." Cartman shrugged. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm."

**Later (Cartman's POV**

"Why this place?" I asked the redhead as we stood outside of an ice cream store. This was the first thing he wanted to do.

"Because it's usually crowded after school." Kyle walked into the place, and I followed. "What do you want?"

"I guess cookie dough. Two scoops." I tell him, and look around the place. I don't think I've been in this ice cream parlor before.

"Um can I have two scoops of cookie dough, and strawberry?" Kyle asks the lady behind the counter.

"Better make the strawberry one sugar free." I tell her, and Kyle stares at me. "What?"

"You remembered I'm diabetic?" He asked with clearly fake awe, and I blush a little.

"Well yeah your mom kept bitching about it." I lied. Well not really lied. She did, but that's not why I remembered.

"Here is your ice cream." The lady handed it to us, and we left after paying.

"So what now?" I asked licking my ice cream.

"Hmm I dunno. Got any ideas?" Kyle asked looking up to me. I shrugged. I didn't follow Kyle home to make me happy. I did it for him.

"How's your brother?" I asked him.

"Pretty good actually. He came out as gay to me, and the guy he likes was at our house last night." He told me as some ice cream got on his nose.

He quickly wipes it off. "Ike's gay?"

"Got a problem with it fatass?" He questions.

I let out a sigh. "For the last time. I'm not fat. I'm okay with people being gay too." I mean I'm gay so why wouldn't I be?

"Oh my gosh! Eric Cartman?" I feel arms around me, and look down to see black curly hair. "It's me Samuel from Camp!"

Samuel? Oh shit. Memories from this past summer quickly flood my brain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Earlier that summer (Cartman's POV)**

"Ugh why did we have to do this?" I complained to Stan and Kyle. Kenny wasn't able to come with us.

"You didn't have to Fatass." Kyle told me. "You wanted to be a junior camp counselor with us."

"It's stupid though." I whined.

"You're the one who's stupid." Kyle fired back.

"Guys shut up." Stan hissed as he tried to concentrate on something.

"Sorry Stan." Kyle tells him. I look around the camp. It really was stupid.

"Hey you must be the new junior camp counselors." A lady with light blue hair waved at us. "I'm Nikki."

"I'm Max, and I was tricked into this job." A man with black hair and a blue hoodie that was next to Nikki nodded.

"Anyway two of you will be in charge of two cabins while the other one will help out the camp's nurse." Nikki stated.

"Alright Marsh, Stan." Max looked at his clipboard. "You will be in charge of Cabin 17, Cartman, Eric will be in charge of Cabin 13, and Broflovski, Kyle will help our nurse."

"Hope the kids won't kill you." Nikki smiles.

"Excuse me?" Kyle questioned.

"Hey Alex get back here! Step away from the poisonous tree frog! I called dibs on it already!" Nikki ignored Kyle's question, and ran over to a ten year old boy.

"It's only two weeks right?" Kyle asked Stan.

"No all summer." He replied.

"Oh Lord."

_A few days later_

"Micha I told you not to touch that." I tried to get an axe away from the ten year old.

"You look like you need help." A pale girl with black curly hair, and old nerdy glasses spoke up. She looked to be about 16 or 17.

"No I got this." I stated right as the little kid let go, and ran off to their friends. "Phew I hate kids."

"You learn to love them. I'm Samuel." The 'girl' stated putting their hand out for me to shake. Except this wasn't a girl, but a boy.

"Um I'm Eric, but people call me Cartman." I tell Samuel.

"Alright Eric." Samuel smirks.

**Back to the now. **

**(Still Cartman's POV)**

The rest of those camp days were filled with moonlight swims, unnoticed kisses, and secrets.

I couldn't believe the brown eyed boy who was my first (and only) boyfriend was standing in front of me. The only boy who actually seemed to care about me. The only boy wh-

"Who's this?" Samuel looked at Kyle.

"Um my friend Kahl." I state.

"Oh yeah! I remember you talked about him." Samuel smiled as Kyle looked highly confused. "Im Samuel Eric's boy-" I quickly covered Samuel's mouth.

"Boy scout friend!" I finished.

Kyle looked confused. "Uh okay...? I'm going over there." He pointed to a bench a few yards away, and started walking away.

I looked at Samuel who glared up at me. "What are you doing here!?" I hissed. "You're supposed to be in Maine!"

"I moved here today" He crossed his arms. "I wanted to be near my boyfriend."

"Ex you mean." I told him.

"Actually no. We never officially broke up." Samuel stated.

My face went pale. "Samuel... I like someone else." I told him.

"That Kyle guy?" He questioned, and I looked away from him slowly nodding. "He seems nice, but do you really think he will like you after everything you did to him?"

I sighed. "Samuel don't you think I already know that? He most likely hates my fucking guts."

"Than why like him, and not me?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Because I love him." I replied, and felt pain go through my cheek. Samuel just hit me.

"He'll hate you asshole." He started walking away.

Kyle ran over. "Cartman! You okay?! What was that about!?"

"N-nothing..." I trailed off. "We need to work on our project... It's due tomorrow after all." Kyle nodded and we started walking to his house.

We worked on the project most of the day. When I went home I got out a pen and paper.

_Dear Kyle,_

_I know the poem I'm about to write is from IT, but today I lack creativity to write you one of my own._

_"Your hair is winter fire,_

_January embers,_

_My heart burns there too."_

_I hope your day is amazing. Better than mine._

_~The Boy You'll Never Love_

I cried remembering what Samuel said. _Do you really think he will like you after everything you did to him?_

Why must Samuel always be right?


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay class write a story where the FBI agent that watches you through your character's phone falls in love with your character, and one day they bump into them not knowing they know everything about your character and they work for the FBI. Plus points if your character is a drug dealer or serial killer, and the FBI agent doesn't know it." You English teacher tells us.

I look at my paper, and then glance at Kyle. He stares at the paper blankly then starts writing. I sigh, and start writing myself. Not that many people know that I like writing. Well besides Kenny. I may not be great with talking with coming off as rude or mean, but I am a fantastic writer... Don't quote me on that.

After class was over I headed to my locker. Tonight is the dance. I let out a small sigh. Just a little longer and my secret will be revealed. Just a few more hours, and I will be rejected by the boy I love.

This fucking sucks.

"All students attending the homecoming dance please report to the gym." I hear over the PA system, and start making my way there. I looked around, and saw my friends. I walked over to them.

"Hey Cartman." Kenny moved a bit, and I sat between him and Kyle. Wendy walked into the middle of the gym.

"Hello everyone!" Wendy waved. "As you all know tonight is the dance. We will be selling tickets after school so you still have time to buy one, but also remember to vote for your Homecoming King and Queen."

I rolled my eyes. It's just going to be like how it was the last few years. Wendy is queen and Clyde is king as a joke. It's a bit annoying afterwards when Clyde gloats. Soon everyone leaves the gym, and leave school early. I walk home, and start looking for my outfit for tonight. It's not that I care about what I wear it's just if I seem like I'm trying really hard for him to except me (which I am) he may let me down nicely. Who am I kidding?

I'm screwed.

**That night Kyle's POV**

"Wait so you're actually going?" Ike asks me, and I nod. "Why exactly?"

I think for a moment. Am I about to come out to my brother? He trusted me and came out of the closet... So I guess so. "Ike... I'm gay, and this guy who likes me invited me to go."

I glanced at him to see him nod. "Who is it?"

"That's it. I'm not sure." I tell Ike, and hand him a stack of letters that I got. "They left these in my locker.

Ike took them from me, and started reading. "Wow sappy." He chuckled.

"Heh I guess so." I blushed a small bit.

"Oh." Ike mumbled.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"I know who wrote these." Ike stated, and I quickly looked at him. "Kyle?"

I grab him by the shoulders. "Who wrote them Ike?"

"It wa-" My phone went off, and took my phone out.

I sigh, and answer it. "Hello?"

"Kyle! Where are you?!"

"Stan? Where are you?" I asked him confused. I heard loud music in the background. Oh shit the dance. "Nevermind I'm on my way over!" I hung up, and looked at Ike. "This conversation isn't over."

I ushered Ike out of my room, and quickly changed. I didn't realize it was time for the dance. Tonight I will find out who was leaving the letters. Ike knows who it is, but I have no idea how.

I walked downstairs to see Ike and Firkle on the living room couch watching TV. "No sex Ike!" I yell before leaving the house.

"What the fuck Kyle!?" I hear him yell after me. "I'm in middle school!"

I chuckled a little before walking to the school. I stop, and look at my car in the driveway. Maybe... Maybe I should drive this one time... I pull my car keys out of my pocket, and get in the car.

I drive to the school trying to calm my nerves. "Tonight is the night." I park my car, and walk in the school.

Kenny was at the snack table, Stan was talking with Clyde, and Cartman was nowhere to be found.

It's strange really. Car- Eric was the only one lately that would listen to me. Well besides Kenny.

Hands go over my eyes, and I feel someone behind me. "Guess who."

"Hmm it's either the cold clammy hands of death or Tony." I chuckled.

The hands move away, and I turn around to see Tony. He was staring at his hands in awe. "Are my hands really that cold?" He smiled, and looked at me. "Hey doll."

"Doll?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You remind me of a porcelain doll. So broken from the people around them, and yet you're still beautiful." Tony moved some of my hair behind my ear. "After all guys can be beautiful too, right?"

"R-right." I blushed. The sender of the letters must be him. Who else can say something so nice, and seem to mean it?

_"You seemed upset. I knew Kenny and Stan wouldn't go after you so someone had to."_ Cartman shrugged. "Now what do you want to do?"

I blinked as I remembered what Cartman told me the other day.

_"Kyle." I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright." That's when I notice I'm actually crying._

_Cartman hugs me, and for once I'm happy he's near me._

Another flashback.

_"You may be a monster, but you're my little monster."_

Another from years ago. Why am I thinking about Cartman? I look up at Tony. He smiled down at me. "Tony..."

"I love you Kyle." Tony confessed.

_Shit._

I look at my watch, and then at Tony. "Um sorry Tony, but I don't feel the same." I told him, and quickly walked away. Something is off about it. Or is it me? Tony usually makes my heart race, and my face flush. Heart attack perhaps? Maybe.

I remember I'm supposed to meet the sender of the letters at the center of the gym. This will prove if Tony is the sender or not. I walk to the center, and wait.

And wait...

And wait...

The final dance start. I feel someone tap my shoulder. "Kyle..." I turned around to see Cartman dressed in a red and black tux with a single carnation in his hand.

"Cartman?" I questioned as my heart quickened.

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This is going to be really short._

_Did I hear Cartman right?_

Did Eric Cartman just say he loved me? "What?"

"I said I love you Kyle." Cartman blushed. He fucking blushed. Then I realized something. How did I not notice it before? He's been acting strange recently and different. All of the clues were there right? Right?! "Kyle?"

"Leave me alone Cartman, and stop pulling this type of prank." I told him right before tears started falling down my cheeks. "J-just leave me th-the f-fuck alone." I told him once more before running out of the school. There's no way he was actually telling the truth.

He just had to be lying... Like always.

I didn't know where I was running to until I got there. Home... And my parents' car was in the driveway.

_They're home._

Kenny's POV

I watched as Kyle ran out of the school in tears, and Cartman followed him. I let out a small sigh. Life has been shit recently, hasn't it? I looked around the room, and saw things. This I probably wouldn't see before. Bebe and Wendy dancing, Clyde and Token making-out (knew I should have spiked the punch), Stan talking to a blushing goth kid, Craig crying, an- Wait...

CRAIG'S CRYING?!

I walked over to him, and he was sitting against the wall. "Craig?"

"What do you want Kenny." Craig huffed as he flipped me off. I sat next to him, and handed him a tissue. "Um thanks."

"What's wrong Craig?" Craig looked around, and stood up. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. We walked out of the school, and into the parking lot to his car. he unlocked it, and the two of us got in. "Now Craig what's wrong?"

"Tweek is thinking about breaking up with me." He stated getting a beer bottle out from behind his seat. He handed it to me, and grabbed himself another one.

I was confused. "Why would Tweek want to break up with you? You're amazing." I smiled weakly.

Craig stared at me for a few moments, and let out a small sigh. He took a sip of his beer, and looked at the steering wheel. "I guess Tweek just doesn't think that anymore." I felt my heart shatter. Craig really does love Tweek, and Tweek is thinking about breaking up with him. He's thinking about destroying Craig's happiness. "Do you remember what happened this past summer?"

I nodded. I'll always remember. "Yeah, why?"

"That was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. Not me saving you part, but... Afterwards." Craig explained as I felt my heart shatter even more. "I think I'll be done with dating for a while after Tweek..."

"I love you Craig." I told him without thinking, and I felt icy chapped lips land on my own.

Kyle's POV

I felt my heart sink into my chest. I walked into my house to see my mom yelling at Ike and Firkle. "Do you realize how shocked we were to see you two doing that?!" Mom yelled, and dad stood there awkwardly. "Ike you are not old enough to do things like that!"

"But M-" Ike got caught off when he saw me. "Hey Kyle."

Mom turned around, and hugged me tightly. "Aw I missed you so much Kyle!"

"Mom what happened? Why were you yelling at Ike?" I asked really confused. Mom rarely yells at him. It's mainly me and my friends she yells at.

"We walked into the house, and boom! There he was on the sofa kissing that book!" She pointed at Firkle. I noticed how he hid a little bit behind Ike. Not so tough now huh?

"Mom it was just one kiss! I really like Firkle! I know exactly what I'm doing, and if you don't want me to date a boy then fine! You don't want me to, but I will anyway!" Ike yelled at her, and mom looked shocked.

"Ike... You think I'm upset because he's a boy?" Ike nodded slowly a little confused about her asking. "Ike no that wasn't why I was mad. I'm just overprotective of you and your brother. I don't care if you like a guy or not as long as you're happy."

"Okay who are you, and what did you do with our mother?" Ike and I said in unison.

Mom rolled her eyes, and brought us into a group hug. She tried to get Firkle in on the hug, but he shook his head. "I got to go." He gave Ike a quick hug, and started to leave. "Bye Ike, and his family."

"Bye Georgie." Ike waved, and I looked at him confused. Did he just call his boyfriend someone else's name? "What it's his real name." Ike replied, and I nodded. Today was kinda a good day, but the I frowned remembering what happened at the dance. Two guys confessed their love to me, and I'm sure one was lying.


	17. Coming Out

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating much like I've been wanting to. I'm just in a really tight spot at the moment, and I'm sorry about that. College has been a mess, I'm having a lot on anxiety lately (more than I already do), I'm going to start going to therapy again, and...

And I'm planning on coming out to my parents.

If you guys actually care about this I hope you understand why I might not be updating soon.

The coming out thing is pretty hard for me to do, and if you have any advice to give me please do. I know my parents views on this. They are not against the lgbt+ community, but they are not for it either. Aka they have friends that are apart of it, but they don't really like the idea of it.

I'm also going to be coming out to this boy I go to church with. He might not want to be my friend anymore, but hey you never know. Right now it feels like he''s the only friend that I got.


	18. Chapter 17

Kyle's POV

_Here2Help: Kyle? Can we talk?_

_Read_

_Here2Help: Kyle? Do you hate me that much?_

_Read_

_Here2Help: I'm sorry I'm not the man you want. Heck I shouldn't even call myself that after how I treated you._

_Read_

I glared at my phone. Why is he messaging me so damn early? He's just messing with me. He's got to be, right? Right. I let out a sigh, and look at my bedroom ceiling. I placed my pillow on my face, and screamed into it.

I heard a knock on my door. "Kyle? You alright?" I heard my mom ask through the door.

I let out a small sigh. "I'm... I'm okay mom." I got up, walking over to my desk. I sat in the spiny chair, taking a deep breath. What the fuck am I going to do?

The dance was last night. I just can't face him. Cartman lied, and the result is pain. Since when was he ever nice to me?! When fid he even show he cared?!

"Kyle." I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright." That's when I notice I'm actually crying.

Cartman hugs me, and for once I'm happy he's near me.

I shook my head trying to get that out of my head. I need to go for a walk. I went downstairs to see Ike and Firkle laughing over something on Ike's phone.

I rolled my eyes, and headed outside. I wish someone could be though for me like that. Sometimes it even feels like Stan isn't my friend anymore. He's been distant.

I just wish someone would help me show which way to go in life. I just wish someone would be my side and encourage me. I just wish someone c-

"Watch out!" I feel someone pick me up, and running off to the side of tje road. "Are you guys?! You could have gotten hit by that car!"

Car? What car? I notice a car passing by. I looked at the person who still had me in their arms. The guy was pretty tall, had brown eyes, pale skin, short wave brown hair, and glasses. He looked really worried.

"C-can you put me down?" I squeaked out as blush made its way dusting my cheeks.

The guy nodded, and put me down. "You okay though right? Not shaken up or anything?" I nodded my head. "Good. Now, what were you thinking?!"

Is this guy literally yelling at me after saving my life? "Thanks?" I avoided the subject.

"You're welcome, but please explain why you walked into the street? You could have gotten hit if it wasn't for me." The guy crossed his arms.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I confessed to my savior.

The guy's face softened. "Something bothering you?" I nodded, and guy sighed. "Come with me." He motioned for me to follow, and for some strange reason I did. We walked over to Starks pond, and we sit on a bench that was near by under a tree. Many of its leaves were already gone. "Now tell Fable what's bugging you."

"Fable?" I asked.

"My name." He replied giving me a bright smile. "You can tell me anything, and I won't judge." He shrugged.

Can I really trust someone I just met? Well he did save me from that speeding car so yes?

I sit next to Fable on the bench. "Well I'm gay." I started.

Fable chuckled. "That's it?"

I send him a small glare. "No, it's just for a couple weeks now I've been getting these letters, and they were really nice. I thought they were from a nice person too."

"And it turned out to be a two faces jackass?" Fable asked, and I nodded trying not to laugh. "Well how do you know for sure thats the real them? They could have many sides to them. Kind and mean, rude and polite, demon and angel. The list goes on."

"Cartman is not like that." I tell him, and he nods. He soon stands up.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to here's my card." He hands me a small card.

_Fable Alastor_

_Phone: (XXX)XXX-XXXX_

I took it, and looked up at him. "You have your own card?" I chuckle.

He shrugs. "You never know when you might need to give someone your number."

I watched him walk away. He seems like a pretty cool guy.

Kenny's POV

I stretched as I looked around the room I was in. It didn't look like mine. I felt the blankets move a little, and that's when I realized someone was in the bed with me. I glanced over, and saw ink black hair.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I'm in a bed with who I am hoping to be Craig. I quickly looked around the room, and noticed my pants in the floor. My face grew darker.

I felt an arm go over my lap. I looked over to see Craig opening his eyes. When he saw me his eyes widened, and he fell out of the bed. Right after he stood up, and I blushed. He grabbed a towel that was on the floor, and wrapped it around his waist.

"What the hell Kenny?!" He whisper shouted at me. "How did you get the fuck into my bed?!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" I replied as I grabbed my boxers and pants out of the floor, quickly putting them on.

"Fuck if Twerk finds out then he really is going to break up with me." Craig sits down putting his face in his hands.

"I thought he already did!" Oh shit I'm a homewrecker.

"No I said he's thinking about breaking up with me." Craig replied looking for his pants. "Last night was a mistake just like this past summer."

I nodded. Don't cry Kenny. Don't fucking cry. "Craig? Y-you in th-there?"

Craig give me a terrified look. "Get in the closet." He mouthed.

"What?" I mouth.

"Ugh." He pointed to his closet, and I got in. I peeked through the cracks to see he's opening the door. "Hey Tweek. What are you doing here?"

"C-can I c-come I-in? We n-need to t-talk." Craig moves out of the way, and Tweek walks in. "Craig... About what I said y-yesterday... I-i w-wasn't th-thinking, b-but I s-still like y-you... I j-just don't think we should be together anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" Craig asks, and Tweek nods looking like he's about to cry. "What Tweek?"

Tweek takes a deep breath, and looks into Craig's eyes. "You were the only person i ever dated that I actually count. There's more people out there." He didn't stutter, kissed Craig's cheek, and walked out of the room.

Craig looked down as the door from downstairs could be heard closing. Craig punched the wall with tears going down his cheeks. "Get the fucking hell out of here Kenny!"

I came out of the closet, and walked over to Craig. "Cr-"

"I said get the fuck out of here!" He turned to me, and he looked heartbroken. He must be. He was crying, and there was only one thing I could do. I hugged him. He feel to his knees, but I kept hugging him.

I'm not leaving him. I'd rather die everyday instead of leaving him.

I've never seen him so upset.


	19. Chapter 18

Kyle's POV (1 week later)

A week after the dance. A week after the confessions. A week of not talking to Cartman.

I can't explain why, but it hurts. I looked around the cafeteria. Cartman was sitting at our table with Stan and Kenny. Craig was there too.

I let out a sigh, and turned around with my lunch tray. I walked to someone who I knew I could talk to. Or at least they didn't care about me talking. After all they like my best friend.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Pete asked me as i sat down in the art room. He was working on another masterpiece.

"The asshole is at school today." I shrug. I take a bite out of my apple. "What are you painting today?"

"What do you think?" He chuckled a little. I smile a little. It's really rare to hear him chuckle. Over the past week we became sort of friends. Plus I know his dirty little secret.

"Stan again?" I asked as I got up, and looked over his shoulder.

It was an almost finished painting of Stan looking out a window at some rain. Again like always it was almost life like. "What can I say? He's my muse."

I nodded. "I'm thinking about coming out to him." I blurted out. The only people who really knows about me being gay is Kenny, Pete, and Bebe.

Pete looks at me. "You sure? It's kinda a big deal."

"I'm sure. He's my best friend and everything." I tell him. Pete nods, and goes back to his painting. "When are you planning on telling Stan?"

Pete stops. He shakes his head, and starts painting again. "Have you been watching the news?" He asks changing the subject.

"No not really. Why?" I asked seeing Pete was uncomfortable about the Stan subject.

"A student was murdered last night." He stated.

I froze. Someone was murdered? "Who?" I choked out. A lot of people didn't show up today.

"Annie Bartlett." He replied.

"The vamp kid?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"They found her drained of all her blood, fingers removed, and two holes on her neck." He explained. "I guess a vampire got to the vampire girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires aren't real." I told him before I stood up. Lunch will be over soon.

"It's a big mystery, Kyle." He tells me before I left. Weird, first name basics. I walked to the cafeteria, and put my tray away. Someone tapped on my shoulder making me turn around.

"Hiya Kyle." Tony smiled. "How you've been?"

"Um hey." I nodded before trying to get away, but he grabs my arm. "Tony..."

"Kyle have you thought about what I told you?" He grinned sickeningly. Something has seemed off since he moved here. I took in all his features just to see if I could find anything off.

He had deep blue eyes, the scar on his right cheek, a very light amount of freackles, a strange twinkle in his eyes, and a smile that seemed to hide something.

"I did Tony." I told him looking away from him. "My answer is the same. I don't have feelings for you like that." Tony lets go of my hand letting me walk away. I walked into my next class feeling my head pounding.

I sat down and took a deep breath. More and more students walked in, and my teacher sat behind his desk. "Good day assholes." He told us all. "Christmas is right around the bend." He got up and grabbed a hat. He passed it around and everyone took out a piece of paper. "Whoever you pick from the hat is who you have to get a present for. This year will be a great Secret Santa. Everyone I want you to write down something you want for Christmas, but I don't want you to write your name on it. I want everyone to guess who that wish belongs to.

The hat kept on being passed around until it came to me. I took a deep breath, and pulled out a name.

_Eric Cartman_

My heart sank. Shit tacos this will end badly. What would that fucker want for Christmas anyway? I let out a small sigh. I took out a pen and paper. I literally don't know what I would want that wpuld be possible for someone to get me.

_A new sweater vest, hat, books_

Yeah that seems about right I guess. "Class I want you to explore your mind. Set it free." Our teacher sat on his desk. "Also we have a student teacher joining us today." He motioned to the back of the class. On cue everyone turned to look at the guy standing in the back.

The first thing I noticed was the guy's wavy brown hair and piercing brown eyes, glasses hung on his button nose about to fall off, his pale skin was smooth like a doll's, and a book was in his hands. "Everyone this is Fable Alastor. Fable please tell everyone about yourself."

Fable smiled showing his pearly white teeth. "Gladly." He walked past everone to the front of the class. "Hello everyone. My name is Fable Alastor, and I'm in my last year of college learning teaching and English." He noticed me. "If you need anyone to talk to I'm here."

Why does it feel like that was targeted at me? I looked at my desk. Maybe I could talk to him about Cartman's present.

After class was over I walked over to Fable. "Hey." Fable smiled.

"Hey... I have a question Mr. Alastor." I told him.

"Please call me Fable I'm not an actual teacher yet." Fable shrugged. "What's your question?"

"Um Fable... You know that boy I told you about?" Fable nodded. "Well I'm his secret santa."

"And you don't know what to get him?" He asked, and I nodded. "I'll see what I can do to help you."

I smile. "Thank you Fable."

"No problem Kyle. I'm her to help after all." He smiled before waving me off. I left, and walked to my locker. Maybe for once everything will turn up right. Let's hope and pray.

?'s POV

_Dear Kyle,_

_Just know everything I've done and everything I'm doing is for you. You may not understand it know, but soon you will. I want you to understand that this is all for you. For you to be stronger and less of a fragile and weak being._

_This is for you Kyle._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Vampire Of South Park_

I smiled as put my pen down. I let the ink dry, folded the letter, and stared at the fire place. I walked down to my basement, turned the light on, and saw Katie Gelson aka one of the so called Vampire kids. "You know you give us a bad name." I stated before putting a gun to her head. Her tied up body shakes with fear and tears went down her cheeks.

"P-please! Pl-please d-don't do this!" She pleated.

I shook my head. "This is all for you Kyle Broflovski." I heard the shot of the gun, and Katie went limp.

Time to drink her blood.


	20. AN

So I came out to my family and the are supportive of it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I will soon hopefully. Iv'e been busy with a big writing/video project. If you want to learn more of the project just let me know 3


	21. Updating Soon (Hopefully)

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I started my second semester of college yesterday so updates will take a while to be uploaded. I will update as soon as I can if you want to contact me about anything like a story suggestion you would like me to write or if you just want to chat you can contact me on here or on Discord. The username is GreenvainsPieDye

Yes I know "creative"

The number thing is 0434

Hope the rest of you week and weekend is amazing. Love you all 3

-Jesse


	22. Chapter 19

Warning: Most of this won't be in Kyle's POV

"Another victim of the Vampire Of South Park was found last night. There will be a small memorial service later today in the gym." The intercom system blasted as I opened my locker.

A hand slammed it closed before I could open it all the way. The loud noise made me jump up a little. I turned and saw Cartman. He frowned. "What do you want."

"Your forgiveness." Cartman replied. "I know you hate me for stuff I did in the past, and you've been avoiding me."

"Avoiding? No I've just been keeping away from you." I said sarcastically and Cartman frowned again.

"That's exactly what avoiding means." Cartman mumbled. He leaned against the locker next to mine. "Kyle I know you think I was lying, but I wasn't. I really do love you."

"Stop it Cartman." I told him as I opened my locker once more. A note fell out, and I glared at Cartman. Another note from him? I picked it up as he left. Let's see what he wrote this time.

_Dear Kyle,_

_Just know everything I've done and everything I'm doing is for you. You may not understand it know, but soon you will. I want you to understand that this is all for you. For you to be stronger and less of a fragile and weak being._

_This is for you Kyle._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Vampire Of South Park_

I felt a chill go up my back. This wasn't Cartman's hand writing. The Vampire Of South Park? Why the fuck when I get this letter?! This is a prank it must be!

Right?

Of course a prank. Thats it. I crumbled the note up, and threw it into the trash. Just a fucking sick prank. I started walking to class having trouble thinking.

Why does it feel like my life is part of some dumb TV show? I sat in my class humming and thinking about everything. Does God hate me? Did I do something bad to deserve this?

I saw a senior classman walk into the class. It was Michael the goth. He was one of the only seniors in this class. He sat in his seat, and a thought popped into my head.

Why did he break up with Pete? Did he know about Pete's crush on Stan? Sure Pete doesn't admit it, but I can tell.

Pete's POV

Have you ever wished you didn't exist? I know that sounds like an 'emo' type thing to say, but even goths have their dark moments. Not all goths are that creepy, rude, cultest that hate everyone, but that's what me and my friends are like... Or at least act like. That's something we do so people won't bug us. We've changed since fifth grade, forth grade, and kindergarten. For better or for worse you decide.

Henrietta changed a lot. She changed the most out of all of us. She stopped smoking after Firkle was diagnosed with lung cancer back when we were in ninth grade. She encouraged us to stop, and Michael did. I on the other hand tried, and failed. Henrietta became more involved with the school and started going to protests against animal and child cruelty.

Michael started drifting from the group a little. Because his mom he got a little more involved in classes, and less involved with us... Less involved with me. He also became a little... Irritated with life.

Firkle didn't change much. When he was in fourth grade he was diagnosed with lung cancer. All of us felt really guilty. If he wasn't friends with us maybe he wouldn't have started smoking at such a young age. He was about to give up on life himself until he formed a massive crush on Ike Broflovski. He thought maybe him he didn't give up on life or Ike something might happen. I guess he was right.

I got more involved into different genres of music, not just the ones classified as goth. Not all goths like the same music. After all one of the main things about being goth is being an individual. I got into different types of music and art. If someone needs me they know where to find me. The art room. At times it helps blocking the outside world and other times it doesn't.

We are still friends and meet up when we can. It's just hard to sometimes.

"Sakura, hear your falling blossoms whisper in the air. Every night, I embraced you through your sorrows." I listened to the music that was flowing into my ears. It was a song Michael got me to listen to.

I have a free period instead of a class for first block so I was where I always am. The art room. "Hey school shooter chic." I sighed knowing good damn well who was talking. I turned around to see Craig Tucker. He also has a free period.

"Hey." I mumbled as I looked back at my painting. He walked over looking over my shoulder.

"Still painting Stan I see." He stated the truth as he watched my brush strokes. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what crack head?" I replied. It was kinda of a nickname I gave him. I bet no one can know why.

"Tell him you like him." He told me and I almost messed up my painting. I don't understand why people keep thinking I like him. He's just an easy person to paint.

"I don't like him."

"Liar." Craig chuckled and pulled up a stool.

"What about you? Figured your feelings out yet?" I asked him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Craig looked in the other direction and pulling a cookie out of his backpack. He gave it to me. "Happy friendaversary."

I took it and put in my own back. I handed him a keychain. "Happy friendaversary." He took it and saw the the middle finger I painted on it. "And I'm talking about Kenny." I told him.

His small grin falls. "He's nothing to me Pete." He tells me.

"Craig. I know your lying. You've been acting weird since this summer." I stop painting, and started eating the cookie as I looked at him. "What's up?"

"This summer... This summer Kenny tried to kill himself." He started and I stopped eating. "I saved him and he woke up in the hospital. They said that he may not have survived if I wasn't there. After that day I tried my best to be there for him, but then one day... He succeeded. Or at least I though he did. I remembered crying and passing out in my bed. The next morning there was a message from him saying hi and he forgives me. So I guess that day was a dream."

"Wait... What do you mean by forgive you?" I asked him.

"I... I got into a big fight with him. We were both drunk. I threw a gladd bottle at him and he started freaking out on me and ran out into traffic..." Craig explained wiping at his eyes. "I guess the car was just a dream.."

"Oh shit dude." I pat his shoulder and he places his hand on mine. "Kinda reminds me of the day we became friends." My heart sank as soon as I said that.

"Don't mention what he did to you Pete." Craig mumbled. I knew who he was talking about.

A/n: Sorry this was crap, what do you think will happen? What do you think DID happen?


	23. The Future

I would just like to say that one reason why it's taking so long for me to write the next chapter of this book is because I'm working on a prequel of this which is KennyXCraig. It explains what happened during the summer before this.

Another reason is I'm also working on a sequel which is StanXPete. It takes place after senior year. At the moment the characters are in their junior year. In the sequel Stan and Pete are in their first year of college.

I'm working on the next chapter and it will hopefully be released in a few days. Maybe hours.

Sorry if you don't like these ships, but I do.


	24. Chapter 20

Cartman's POV

I wish life was better for me. I guess you could say its karma is dealing with me after everything I've done.

I picked up my lunch tray, and walked over to my normal table. Stan was not there, Butters was on his phone messaging someone, and Kenny was picking at his food. Kyle was missing again.

"Where Kyle?" I asked, sitting down.

"Probably working on the school news paper again." Kenny told me.

"No... Jimmy said that newspaper is going to be down for a few weeks." Butters mentioned.

I looked at my tray. "Hes still avoiding me." I mumbled and Kenny looked up from his food at me and Butters looked away from his phone. "I know I just talked to him about it this morning, but... I really thought he may believed me."

"Well Eric y-" Butters stop, but I look at him. He quickly closes his mouth.

"Cartman you need to actually speak with him." Kenny told me.

"I did." I replied, and he shook his head. "What? I did!"

"Did not. I saw you telling him that what you said at the dance is true. He told you to stop, and you left." Kennny stated before grabbing his lunch sack and leaving the room.

"What's with him?" I asked and Butters shrug.

"He's been acting strange since the dance." Butters explained. I nodded and looked back at my tray noticing something was off. "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen my debate ring?" I asked showing it was gone. It's always on my finger and I rarely take it off. It was a ring I got from joining the debate club. Butters shakes his head. I look back at my hand. This is really strange. I don't remember taking it off.

"All students please report to the gym for the memorial service of Katie Gelson." I let out a sigh and stand up with Butters. We make our way to the gym which was already almost full. I saw Stan and Kenny. We walked over sitting with them

"Where's Kyle?" Butters ask, and Stan pointed at three people. Kyle, Pete Thelman, and Henrietta Biggle. "Oh..."

"This time it isn't Stan hanging out with the goth kids." Kenny chuckled.

"Geez Kenny that was one time!" Stan hissed. Kenny and Butters started laughing and I started to mentally panic. Was Kyle really going to leave all of us for the goth kids? Was he that mad at me?

"Students please settle down. As you all know a new villain of South Park has arrived. The Vampire Of South Park. They seem to be targeting the vampire students, but the cops wants everyone to be indoors before nine o'clock at night." The principal explained. Everyone started whispering. "The latest victim was the eleventh grader, Katie Gelson."

A picture was shown of the seventeen year old on a projector. I glanced at the vampire kids to see them look down in sadness. They were all there besides the two that died and Mike Makowski.

"Now a few words from Mike Makowski. A friend of Katie." The principal motioned for the black and green haired teenage boy.

The boy took the microphone from the principal, and looked at everyone. "I knew Katie since elementary school. We had the same friend group and we were practically family. Death is something no one should take lightly, and I just want you to know that once the killer is found there will be justice." Everyone was silent. "From the cops of course."

After he was done speaking Mike walked back to his seat and sat down. People, mainly the vamp kids, spoke about Katie, and what they remember about her.

I looked over to see Kyle and Pete laughing about something. It made my heart hurt. They must really get along... "Hey Ke-" I looked over to see Kenny close to crying. "Kenny?"

I looked in the direction he was looking to see Craig and Tweek hugging. Kenny stood up and started leaving the gym. Craig saw him leave.

Kenny's POV

I'm so fucking stupid! I so fucking stupid. Of course he would get back together with Tweek. But at a memorial service? Wrong time to do that... We haven't really spoken since the day after the dance... The morning after we... Ugh I need to stop thinking about that!

I ran into the dance room. I let out a sigh and took my jacket off before turning on the CD player. I took a deep breath and let the music come over me. I heard the music and started to dance with the rhythm. I tried to let all of my stress leave my body.

_"Kenny why would you try something like?!" Craig yelled at me._

_"I thought... I thought that this time I might actually die." I replied looking at my hospital bed sheets._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing..."_

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the dance room mirrors. I watched as the tears ran down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and faced the floor letting the tears fall. "Why?" I choked out. "Why?"

"Kenny?" I looked over to the door with the tears still falling to see Craig. For once he looked like he actually had some emotion. It reminded me of this past summer. He walked over to me and fell to his knees.

"Crai-" I get cut off by him hugging me tightly.

"Please don't cry because of me Kenny." Craig whispered. "You shouldn't cry because of me." I hug him back just as tightly as he was.


	25. Chapter 21

**_A/n: Please comment T_T_**  
**_Also this is a filler chapter, but still important. Drama goes down._**

**Kyle's POV**

I sat down in class letting out a long sigh. My teacher was behind his desk grading papers and I felt eyes on me. I glanced over to see Cartman staring. "Can you stop?"

"Stop what?" He asked in a bored manner.

"Stop staring at me." I hissed.

"Nope. I like the view." He kept staring, and I turned around blushing. I looked at my desk. I wish he would stop that.

"Sup you fucking idiots!" Our teacher walked in. "Sooo because some chick died you can do whatever you want, but don't forget the Christmas present exchange."

I let out a small sigh. I look over at the student teacher, Fable Alastor. He just moved here, but it seems like he's lived here for a long time. Cartman is driving me crazy. Why would he send those letters? Sure he's an asshole, but he hasn't really done anything that bad in months.

"I never looked good in mom jeans." I looked behind me to see some students doing TikToks in the back.

I sighed again and pulled my phone out to see a message from Pete.

**Pete: Need your help with something**

**Me: What?**

**Pete: You're taking French, right?**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Pete: Is your teacher allowing students to leave class to do whatever they want because what happened?**

**Me: Yeah, why? Don't you dare reply with a question!**

**Pete: Come to the lair.**

I let out a small chuckle and raise my hand knowing pretty darn well where he was talking about. "Yes Kyle?" My teacher asked.

"May I go to the Art room sir?" He nodded and I grabbed my stuff before leaving.

I made way into the shut room if the art room to see Pete. "Hey Broflovski. Do you got your French textbook?"

"Uh no, you just said to come here. What's wrong?" I asked a little confused.

He looked bother happy and agitated. "I uh college. Acceptance letter! I uh..." He lets out a deep sigh. "I got an acceptance email just a few minutes ago from this art school in France!"

I placed my stuff down. "Dude that's awesome." Although Pete was trying to remain calm and stone faced he looked excited. "I'll be right back." He nodded and I left the room. I needed to get my French book to help.

"Kyle? What are you doing out of class?" I turned around to see Stan with a notebook and his backpack.

"Oh I'm helping Pete with something." I turn back around.

"Kyle I don't like you hanging around him." Stan mumbled and I stopped walking again. "You've been off since homecoming. Pete must have something to do with right?"

"No Stan. It was Cartman." I tell him. "It has nothing to do with Pete."

"Then why are you hanging out with him?!" Stan yelled and Pete opened the art room door.

"Because-" Pete cuts me off.

"He's helping me study French." Pete told my best friend.

"Why can't you get Michael or Henrietta to help?" Stan asked a little impatient.

Pete looks away from Stan. Something flash through the goth boy's eyes before she was back to normal. "Henrietta doesn't take French, and Michael and I are not on the best of terms at the moment." Pete told him.

"Well I still don't like you hanging around the goths Kyle!" Stan told me.

"Stan stop you are not the boss of him nor are you his boyfriend so stop bossing him around." Pete told him cooly. Stan looked like was about to yell, but just walked away.

"Kyle Cartman wants us at his house tonight for a party. Show up." Stan's called as he left.

I looked at Pete and he looked back. He when back into the art room as I went to fetch my French book. On the walk there I felt like I was being followed. I opened my locker, grabbed my French book, and walked back to the art room.

When I came back Pete was sitting down at a table with some books open. He was serious about this.

I sat down and opened my books. We started studying, and about an hour later school was over. Pete was writing down some French vocab words, and I looked at the time.

"School's over." I mentioned.

"I know." Pete replied staring at his books. "I'll probably stay here for a few more hours... Need a ride home?"

"You have a car?" I asked him.

"No, but Craig does. If you stay a little longer he can give both of us a ride." Pete explained. So Craig and Pete are friends? Alright.

"Eh maybe that's not a good idea because the whole Stan thing." I told him. Stan has been acting strange for a while. I wonder what's going on with him. "Hey how about you come with me to Cartman's?"

Pete looks up from his books. "What? But the whole Stan thing."

"Maybe if you come over they can see you're a cool guy." I tell him.

"I'm not sure... Besides I need to keep studying. See you later." He told me and I nodded as I got my stuff together.

"See you later. I'll text you when I'm at Cartman's." Pete nodded and I left.

**Later at Cartman's**

I texted Pete like I promised and knocked on Cartman's door. It opened to reveal the asshole himself. "Hey Kyle! Uh I mean hey. The others are in the basement getting some CDs."

He lets me in and he heads to the kitchen. I walk into the basement to see Stan, Kenny, and Craig. "Hey Kyle!" Kenny waved. Stan was busy looking at his phone and Craig flipped me off.

"So when's the party starting?" I asked.

"Now actually." Cartman told me as he opened the basement door. In his hands were boxes of alcohol. I felt my stomach do flips. It felt like something bad would happen.

If only I listened to my gut feeling.


	26. Chapter 22

I stood in the corner watching my best friend make a fool of himself. I watched him dancing to the loud music trying to get Wendy's attention while she talked to Nicole and Bebe.

I took a sip of my drink feeling it during my throat. "Hey Kyle!" Kenny laughed as he wobbled over to me. He seemed to have one to many beers. He had a red solo cup in his hand and was giggling. "My friend over there thinks you're cute!" He giggled over the loud music pointing over to some guy across the room. The guy was talking to some girls who themselves were giggling. I didn't recognize him.

"Who is he?" I asked over the music.

"His name is Oden! He's a freshman!" Kenny replied almost spilling the drink in his hand as some girl bumped into him.

"In high school? He looks older than that!" I told him in disbelief.

"No! A freshman in college!" Kenny wobbled away twards Craig and Clyde. The two said boys were playing beer pong.

I looked around and took a sip of my drink every now and then. So college students were also here? I wonder if they were invited or just heard of a party so just showed up. Speaking of parties its strange Cartman decided to throw a party... Oh shit what if he's the Vampire of South Park and threw the party to target a new victim...

No.

It can't be him. His hand writing it different than the killer's. Then again Cartman has done worse things before.

"Hey Kyle." I jumped hearing someone saying my name. I looked over seeing Cartman. "You okay?"

"Oh uh yeah." I told him and looked down at my cup. "Just not in the best mind at the moment." He looked around and placed his own beer on a table.

He takes my hand in his own. "Come with me." He lead me to the kitchen. When we got there he took my cup and handed me a cup of water. "Trust me you need this."

I look down at the cup and then back at Cartman. "I only had one cup of alcohol though."

Cartman shook his head. "It's to calm your nerves." I let out a short sigh and drink the water. "Some of us are playing spin the bottle in the basement."

I nearly spit my water out, but nodded. Cartman nods, and leaves. I look back down at my water... Spin the bottle... I felt my phone buzz, and saw a message from Pete.

**Pete: I changed my mind. I need a break. Send me the address**.

I send him a quick 'okay' and Cartman's address. I drink more of my water waiting for Pete to show up. "Kyyyyyle!" I look over seeing a drunk Stan. "Wassup!?"

"Stan the last time I checked you're a sad drunk not a happy one." I chuckle.

"Whaaat?! Me, drunk? Psh never!" He hiccuped.

"Alright how many did you have?" He held up three fingers. "Three cups?" He shook his head and I sighed. "Three bottles?" He nodded.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Stan brushes off. "Is your boyfriend coming?"

"Uh what?" I asked super confused.

"Goth boy. You know Pete!" He tells me and I shake my head.

"Stan he isn't my boyfriend." I tell him. "Besides even if I did like him he doesn't like me."

"Oh? Than who does he like?" Something flashes in his eyes, but soon disappears. Must be a result of the alcohol.

"Why you wanna know?" I chuckled and he staggers back a little.

"He broke up with Michael recently so I find it a little strange." Stan mumbled looking at his bottle of beer.

"Pete was the one who broke it off Stan." I tell him. Oh boy if only he knew who Pete really likes. "Its all going to change afrer graduation anyway. Relationships with break off and Pete's going to France for school."

"Hold up! Did he say wish school?!" Stan snapped his head twords me and I shake my head. "Fuck." He starts walking away.

"Weird." I mumbled before taking another swig of water. I walk into the living room to see teens making out on the couch, people dancing to _Billie Jean_ by Micheal Jackson, and some folks playing beer pong in the kitchen.

For some reason I felt like I was in the middle of some bad 80s film. That or some guy is going to start singing in the bathroom while crying.

I kept looking around until I noticed curt black hair and black hair with red dyed roots. Michael and Pete.

I walked over to Pete and started to drag him into the kitchen. "Damn Kyle what are you doing?!"

"Michael's here!" I warned him before he quickly nodded. I notice Michael heading upstairs and dragged Pete down to the basement. "Jeez what is Michael doing here?" I asked myself.

"Oh I invited him." Clyde spoke up. I looked over at him to see he was in a circle with a few other people. Including Cartman, Stan, Kenny, and Craig. "We're about to play spin the bottle!"

Wendy was also in the circle and she spend the bottle letting it land on Nicole. She quickly kissed her and Token rolled his eyes. Pete and I sat down. "Who next!?" Kenny laughed as he held the bottle up. "Pete! You do it!"

Pete was looked like he was about to say no when Stan grabbed the bottle. "I'll go." He stated seeming a little annoyed and spun the bottle. First time it landed on an empty space, second time it landed on himself, and the third time it landed between Pete and Cartman. "Ah fuck."

"That means you have to kiss both!" Babe laughed and Stan shook his head. "What do you mean no?"

"It means I either spin again, which is getting annoying, or I choose between the two." He crossed his arms before looking at Cartman and Pete. "Pete get your ass over here."

Pete jumped a little from Stan screaming before going over to Stan. Stan grabbed Pete's wrist and pulled him to him. A few people whistled, stared, and Pete was tenced up. Something didn't seem right... Stan soon lets go and the goth boy sat back down next to me.

"Damn dude you didn't have to do that! It could have been a quick peck or something! You made the poor kids wrist red." Clyde stated. I glanced at Pete's left wrist and sure enough there was a red mark. I could tell Stan was looking at it too.

"Soooo I'm next!" Kenny spins the bottle and sees it lands on Craig.

Craig glares at him. "Don't even think about it shithead."

"Already am!" Kenny hugs him with his arms around Craig's neck and kisses him. After he was done he handed the bottle to me. "You're turn Kyle!"

I took the bottle in my hand and breathed in deeply. I spin the bottle and the room goes silent. I look in the direction of where it's pointing.

_Fuck the fucking bottle._


	27. Chapter 23

_Please comment T_T I love hearing the feedback._

_Cartman was at the other end of the bottle._

Cartman stared at the bottle for what seemed like hours before he got up and left the room quietly. He just left like that? No emotion no jokes about me being gay. No nothing.

"Well thats boring." Clyde mumbled. "So spin again Kyle?"

I shake my head. I neex some air. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Pete glances up at me. It felt like he knew what I was thinking. I brush his gaze off and walk to the kitchen to pour myself something to drink. He gulped it down feeling it burn his throat. He got a few more cups down and before he knew it he heard someone yells 'shots.'

After the person yelled he ended up taking shots with some college students and some kid from school. With each shot my throat burned and my vision blurred. The song playong at the time, We Didn't Start The Fire, was soon fuzzy.

Very very soon I became a giggling mess.

Cartman's POV

I sat in on my back porch looking at the ground with a beer in my hand. I hand my fucking chance to kiss him, but didn't.

He just seemed so uncomfortable, and I knew he didn't want me to. I took a sip of my beer before getting up. I walked back inside and saw Kyle giggling and noticed he was talking to some college students. I soon became worried.

I walked over to them and put my beer down. Kyle saw me and started giggling. He placed and arm around my shoulder and motioned to the college students. "Eeeric this is Oden and Caleb!"

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Kyle you're drunk." I told him trting to hide the fact I was happy he called me 'Eric'.

"I'm not drunk! You are!" He pointed at me still giggling. Oden and Caleb laughed at the situation.

I looked at the two. "How much did he drink?" They shrugged trying to calm their laughter. "I said, how much did he drink?!"

"Uh couple of shots..." The one known as Caleb mumbled.

"A couple?! He seemed like he was trying to drink enough to forget everything that's going on!" Oden laughed and cussed under my breath. "I don't see the problem." Oden shrugged.

"Problem?! Problem!? The problem is his mom will kill me when she finds out he was drinking a lot! Plus has Jewish and drinking beer and some other types of alcohol is against his religion!" I yelled and Kyle leaned against me like he was about to fall asleep. "Stay steady Kyle."

"Y-you remembered that?" He mumbled. He seemed a bit more sober, but I wasn't taking any chamces around the college students so I took him upstairs. He needs to rest.

We wobbled up the steps, and I tried my best not to drop him. We got upstairs and saw Kyle's face turn green. "Kyle?"

"Unless you want vomit all over you fatass let go of me." I let go of him and watch him dash down the hall to the bathroom. I followed him and noticed his hat start to fall off as he started puking into the toilet. "Shit."

"Well yeah that is what goes in there after all." I joke and Kyle glares at me before thowing his hat at my face. "Ow."

"Asshole." He leans against the wall before wiping his mouth. He took a small water bottle out of his jacket pocket. He took a sip. "Disgusting." He mumbled before the bathroom door slammed shut.

I grabbed the handed and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Um Kyle don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" He glared at me. "Just leave."

"The door's jammed." I tell him and all the color in his face drains. "Kyle?"

He ran over and tried opening the door. "HELP! IM STUCK IN HERE WITH AN ASSHOLE!"

I roll my eyes and sit against the wall. I sure hope thats just the alcohol talking. I watch as Kyle continues to try and get the door open. He soon hits his hand against it and it lets out a sigh. He faces me and sits next to the tub.

We sat there in silence for a bit. The only sound was the sink dripping and the loud music from downstairs.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I heard Kyle mumble.

Kyle's POV

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I mumbled as I hugged my knees. It must have been the alcohol because that the moment I wasn't thinking straight.

"What?" I heard Cartman ask, and I faced him. My head leaning against my knees.

"I said, why didn't you kiss me?" I heard my voice crack. It's been bugging me and because it was bugging me I tried to get drunk.

Cartman sighed and looked down before looking back at me. "Because I don't see the point in it. It was just a stupid game. You would have hated me even more after, and you looked extreamly uncomfortable after that bottle landed on me."

"No I didn't!" I exclaimed. "Besides like you said it was just a stupid game so you should have just done it." Wait... Why did I say that?! From the looks of it Cartman was also shocked by what I said.

"Wait... Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked me.

"I don't! All I know is it's been bugging me all night!" I huffed, and Cartman just blinked. "Say something!"

"I had no idea you are such a tsundere." He mumbled and I glared at him. He lets out a short sigh. "Okay I'm about to propose an idea, and promise me you won't get mad." He told me before moving closer to me.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Let me kiss you... Maybe it might help you understand why it was bugging you for the past hour." He whispered when he was right next to me.

"O-okay." I squeaked out. I have no idea what came over me to say yes. Cartman nodded before taking a deep breath. He seemed really nervous. He closed his eyes and moved closer to me and I closed my own. Instantly when his lips met mine I tasted a metallic type taste. Like blood or something. Neither of us moved our lips. In either fear or awkwardness. I'm not entirely sure.

I was about to back away until I felt Cartman's lips start to move and he placed a hand behind my neck. I thought he was going to be rough, but his lips were soft and his hand was being real gentle. Like he was afraid that at any moment I would break. I kissed him back and after a short while he pulled away. He looked down at me and I bit my lip. For some reason as he stared at me my heart started to hurt.

"Kyle I lo-" Cartman was cut off by a crash and a yell from downstairs. "What the fuck was that?"

"I'm n-not sure." I replied. Jeez why am I stuttering?!

"Let go of me!" I knew that voice.

"Pete!" I ran over to the bathroom door and tried my best to open it. "Cartman help!" He started helping me try to break down the door. Hit I forgot Pete was hear! We finally were able to break the door open and I ran down the stairs to see Stan standing between Micheal and Pete. "Pete." I whispered and pulled him over lightly. He hugged me tightly and I could tell he was shaking. "Pete what happens?"

"Michael h-" Pete was cut off.

"Michael don't you fucking touch him ever again! I will fucking kill you if you do!" Stan yelled at the older teen. Michael galred at Stan and then at Pete before turning to leave.

"Pete just remember what I told you." Michael walked out the front door, and I looked at Pete.

"Hey Pete you want to stay at my house tonight?" I asked the goth boy. At the moment he looked so weak. I saw tears threating to fall. He slowly nodded. I looked at Cartman. "I'm going to go." I tell him. He nid's and I walk Pete out of the place to my house.

When we got there mom and dad were in the living room. "Oh hey Kyle. Who's your friend?"

"Um I'm Pete sir." Pete told my dad. He was acting different than normal. I guess it had to do with what happened with Michael.

"Hey mom dad is it okay Pete can stay the night? The town's curfew is about to start." They look at each other and then back at us before nodding. I look at pete. "Go ahead upstairs you can borrow some pajamas. My room has my name on it." Pete nods before going up the stairs.

I went to the kitchen and started to make some popcorn. As I waited my dad walked in. "Hey Kyle? Was that the Thelman kid?"

"Yeah why?" I asked as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I know he's your friend and everything and it's none of my business, but... Keep an eye on him" he tells me.

"Dad do you think he's going to steal or something?" He shakes his head. "Then what do you mean?"

"I over heard Ike and Firkle talking..." He leaned against the counter next to me. "Something about his dad abusing me. I'm not entirely sure if it's true, so please keep an eye on the poor boy." He said before leaving the room.

I just stood there even after the popcorn was done. I soon started remembering some of the times we hung out during school.

_"Hey Pete!" I greeted the goth kid and ke jumped up almost knocking over his paint. "Oops sorry." I chukcled._

_"It's fine." He whispered. Normally he would yell at me saying I almost ruined his painting. This time we seemed shaken up._

_"Pete what's wrong?" I asked sitting on the stool next to him._

_"Nothing." He looked in the other direction so i wouldn't see him. "Just cut my forehead open with the edge of my locker."_

_"Oh shit dude."_

_A few days later he showed up with a black eye and busted lip. Said he went sledding and hit a tree._

"Oh shit, why didn't I know sooner?" I grabbed the popcorn and walked to my room seeing Pete sitting on my bed looking at the TV I recently put in my room. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt and grey shorts. His eyes brighted up when he saw the popcorn. "Want some?"

"Sure." I handed him some popcorn and looked at my TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" He nodded. "How about Scooby Doo?"

"Eh no. Scooby Doo and The Witch's Ghost?" I nodded and played the movie. The movie started playing, Pete laid on his stomach, and I sat in the floor. Both of us ate popcorn and laughed every now and then. I glanced at Pete's wrist that Stan grabbed hours ago. It was still red, but the more I stared at it the more I realized it was a rope burn.

"Kyle?" I realized Pete was staring at me. "About what happened earlier with Michael..."

"No Pete. You don't have to tell me." I reasure him. I could tell it was kinda hard for him.

"Kyle... Lately you and Craig are the only two I hang out with. Henrietta and Firkle have been busy, and Michael... Well its Michael." He lets out a sigh. "Craig knows why I broke up with Michael... He was kinda abusive towards me."

I took his hand in mine. "It's alright Pete. You're brave."

He nods before looking back at the movie. We watched the rest of the movie in silence and when it was over I went to the bathroom yo change into some pajamas. When I came back Pete was passed out asleep. I made a small place for me to sleep in the floor, and heard Pete's phone ding. Curiosity got the best of me and I saw a massage flash across the screen.

Dad: Don't bother coming home


	28. Chapter 24

**_Please comment!_ _Keep in mind this is taking place during December._**

"Hey Kyle." I felt someone poke my cheek. "Kyle." Another poke. "Kyle!" I finally got up to see Pete staring at me. "Morning. Schools out until January."

I nodded my head. "Okay. Is it because the vampire thing?" I asked as I sat up, and hugged my knees.

"Well that and all the snow outside." He pointed at my window. I nodded again. "Your mom wanted me to wake you and tell you to come down for breakfast."

"Okay okay. You staying for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure." He lets out a small mumble as he looked at his phone. I remembered the nect he got last night.

_Dad: Don't bother coming home._

"Um so breakfast!" I awkwardly laughed and Pete nodded. We went down stairs and saw Ike and Firkle laughing in the kitchen. "Hey Ike. Hey Firkle." I greet them.

"Pete?" Firkle and Ike question in unison. "He stayed the night?" Ike asked, and I nodded. "Sooo... Both of us are dating goth kids?"

"Ike I swear to God!" I hissed and he broke out into laughter as I got out two bowls, cereal, and milk. "I'm not dating Pete."

"Kyle I was kidding!" Ike kept laughing, and Pete rolled his eyes. "Mom and dad already left."

Pete sat down as I made us some cereal. Ike and Firkle started talking about some band and left the room. I gave Pete a bowl of cereal and he started eating like he haven't in days. It makes me worried about him. I leaned against the kitchen counter and looked my own bowl.

_**Does Pete's dad really abuse him? Or is it Michael?**_

...

What if it's both?

"So what happened after you left me playing spin the bottle?" Pete asked and I almost choked on my cereal.

I clear my throat. "Um well I got kinda drunk..." I trailed off remembering what happened between me and Cartman. "And I'm Cartman and I got locked in his bathroom..."

"Holy shit you two fucked!" Pete laughed.

"God no." I huffed. "We... We just kissed." I explained to him. Instantly the memory of it rushed in and I felt my cheeks heat up. He was so gentle it felt like he thought I might break and he deeply cared.

Pete just stared at me. "You kissed? Wow do you like him?"

"Fuuuck I don't know." I mumbled then I remembered something. A wide smirk popped up on my face. "Sooo Stan protected you last night."

Pete's cheeks flushed bright red. "I... I um... Ugh I know!" A goofy grin platered across his own face. He looked down at his bowl and he seemed way different than normal. "I was so scared because Michael, but then Stan stood in and prtected me and I." He just squeals and I cracked up laughing.

"You finally admit you like him than?" I chuckled and Pete glared at me. "Although you technically didn't say it you seem to happy about what happened."

"Oh shut up you're the one who's going through so much drama it seems like you are in a TV show or some dumb story." Pete comments.

"Yeah I know." I mumbled. "It does seem like that." I heard someone knock on the front door. I got up and Pete followed close behind. I opened the door to see Cartman and Stan.

Speak of the devils.

"I knew it you two are dating." Stan commented.

"Why does every think we're dating?" Pete grumbled.

"Uh maybe because you're wearing his clothes." Catman told Pete. Pete looked down and started walking back upstairs. I glared at Cartman. "What?"

"Be nice to him he got pretty shaken up last night." I told Cartman and let the two in.

"Yeah how is he now?" Stan asked. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as I closed the door. "I had to explain why Craig didn't havd to give him a ride home."

I was about to mention his dad, but stopped myself. "Actually maybe he should stay here for a few days." I shrugged and glanced at Cartman. He was looking down and was also leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Stan nodded and headed upstairs. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be nice to each other!" He called to us and Cartman looked up at me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

The two of us just stared at us until he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about last night..."

"Cartman it's okay. Really, I kinda wanted you to anyway." I told him.

"No Kyle. You were drunk and didn't really know what you wanted." Cartman looked down. "I basically took advantage of you."

"Cartman." I put my hands on hid shoulders. "It's not like we had sex or anything. It was just a kiss. And besides no feelings were gained because of it."

Cartman nodded slowly. "Yeah... None gained..." He trailed off and I nodded he whispered something almost unnoticed. "And none lost."

"Cartman what's going on." He didn't answer my question and just walked to the kitchen. He got a glass of milk and just sat at the kitchen table. "Cartman answer me."

"Kyle I was serious about those letters!" He told me and I sat across from him. He's still on about those? "Kyle I'm serious."

I let out a sigh. "Look Cartman I-"

"Let's make a bet." Cartman told me. I looked at him confused. "I can get you to fall in love with me before school starts back or before Christmas night."

I let out a sigh and I don't know what made me agree, but I nodded. He give me a small smile. "If I fall in love with you before midnight on Christmas night I will be your boyfriend. If I don't you will leave me alone with this whole love thing, alright?"

"Alright!" Cartman smiled as he finished his milk, placed it in the sink and looked at his phone. "Let's go on a date tonight."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"So I can start wooing you." He chuckled. Did he seriously just say that? "I'll pick you up at seven tonight."

I slowly nodded as Stan and Pete walked in laughing. I looked over and they stopped. "Um so ready to go?" Stan asked and Cartman nodded the two left and Pete sat across from me.

I smirked as I looked at him. "You two seem to be getting along." He blushes and my phone went off. I saw a message from Cartman.

**Cart hoe: Dress warmly.**

**Me: Uh okay**

I chuckled and Pete snatched the phone out of my hand. He read the messages and smirked. "So you getting laid tonight?"

"I swear you and Kenny both have dirty minds!" I snatched my phone back. Pete chuckled and started typing on his phone. I got up and looked over his shoulder seeing him put Stan's number in his phone. I chuckled and Pete swatted my arm. Pete was about to put his phone down when an emergency alert popped up.

_EMERGENCY ALERT / ALERT D'URGENCE_  
_Child abduction, South Park Police_  
_Victim: __Larry (incert his last name because the wiki hates me)_, _17, brown hair, white, male_  
_Last seen: Last night around 9pm when the victim was at home._

Pete and I looked at each other, and both of us were thinking the same think.

_The Vampire Of South Park_


	29. Chapter 25

**_Please comment :)_**  
**_Also around the ending it will be a little *__cough_ _cough* Heated *cough cough* nothing to serious, but I will put up a warning and mention when it ends. That way if you want to skip it you can._**

I tried to remember what happened last night. I think I saw Larry at the party, but I wasn't quite sure... Wait yeah I did! I did see him! It was after spin the bottle! That was around 9:20pm. "Larry was at the party last night." I told Pete. "I remember seeing that vampire kid."

"Before or after you got drunk?" I lightly hit his arm. "Okay okay before."

We just stared at the alert. Just staring. "I should probably get home." Pete mumbled as he put his phone away.

"Um maybe you should actually stay for a few days..." I tell him and he just stares at me. "What?"

"You sure?" I nodded. "Will your parents be okay with it?"

"We're all they are supposed to be going back to New Jersey today. They got back a few days back, but my second cousin is having a baby." I explained.

Pete nods. He sends someone a quick message, and puts his phone away. "I'm going to go talk to Firkle." He gets up and leaves the room.

I let out a short sigh. I'm worried about him. I put some dishes in the sink and start washing them. From the short time I became friends with Pete, it almost feels like we're related.

My mind started to wonder a lot. About Pete, his family, Craig's and Kenny's weird friendship, and Cartman... I felt my cheeks heat up after remembering last night.

His lips were so soft... Ugh! I need to stop thinking about that! I don't like Cartman and I never will!

_Bing Bing_

I looked at my phone to see another message from Cartman.

**Cart hoe: Can't wait for our date ;)**

**_Cartman's POV_**

**Me: Can't wait for our date ;)**

"Stan how could you send that?!" I stared at my phone while hissing at Stan. Because Kyle starting hanging with the goths, Kenny drooling over Craig, and Butters being busy 99.5% of the time the only person i could really hang out with is Stan.

And he just betrayed me.

"Dude I heard you and Kyle making that bet." Stan placed his pockets in his hands and kept walking. We were making our way to Starks Pond. "Besides it's only a joke after all. Right? You're just messing with him, after he 'falls' or you, you're going to brake his heart."

"Why would I do that?!" I huffed. I truly love Kyle. "I told you last night after my party that I love him."

Stan just stared at me. He then looked at the ground. "Fuck am i theonly straight guy left in town?" I heard him mumble and I rolled me eyes. "I mean I'm okay with you being gay, but Kyle is straight so this is obly going to end badly."

"He's not straight." I tell him. He looks back at me. Fuck I can't tell him about the messages I had with him on the school venting blog thing. "We kissed last night."

"Yeah when he was drunk." Stan shrugged and sat on a bench when we reached the pond. "Besides even if he does like dudes he will probably date Pete." He grumbled.

"Hell no!" I laughed. "Pete li-" I cut myself off. Does Stan really not realize the truth? Everyone can realize it. Pete is in love with Stan.

"He what Cartman?" Stan lookes at me eyes filled with curiosity.

"Heee likes no one." I grinned. Stan just stares at me before looking away. "What do you have against Pete anyway? He's changed since elementary school. All of us have." Grumbled something not audible. "What?" He grumbled again. "Stan I can't hear y-"

"I DON'T HATE HIM!" He tells and i almost fall out of my seat. Stan runs his finger through his hair. "He just took my best friend and and and he- UGH!"

Shit he looks mad. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and check it as Stan starts ranting about how he now 'despises' the weak goth boy.

**Me: Can't wait for our date ;)**  
**My Little Monster: See you then.**

A small smile crosses my face and my cheeks dust pink. "So that's why I don't hate him, but despise him instead! I don't care if he's cute or whatever! Or the fact that when he thinks no one is looking he smiles to himself while painting a-" Stan shuts his mouth and glances at me. I smirk. "Don't even think about it! I don't like him!"

"Suuuuure you don't." I chuckle. "So found a French tutor yet?"

"No Kyle is tutoring Pete so I can't ask him." Stan shrugs. "I need to get my grades up in French and hopefully I will now some stuff for college."

"I can't believe you got accepted into that school." I tell him. "I didn't even know you like art."

Stan shrugs. "I'm secretly good at it, I'm mainly going for writing though." We just sit there. Most of our friends are busy and another person is missing. "Have you found your debate ring yet?"

"Nope. How did you know it was missing?"

"Butters told me." I nodded as Stan took out a packet of cigarettes. "I really need to quit." I almost forgot Stan started smoking a few months back. No one knows really. Not even Kyle... Or at least I don't think so.

**Kyle's POV**

I felt my face heat up. I can't believe I actually replied to that message. I sighed after I gotdone washing the dishes and popped my head into the living room. Ike and Firkle were gone and Pete was watching The Maury Show. When he saw me he paused it. "Hey... So um you said I could stay for a few days right?" I nodded. "How many exactly?"

I gave him a weak smile. "As long as you want Pete." He nodded, and looked down at his lap. "Where's Ike and Firkle?"

"Oh they went to the library." Pete explained.

"Alright well I'm going to go take a nap. I'm going to try and sleep this hang over off." My head was killing me. Pete nodded and unpaused the TV.

I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I noticed the bed was made nicely and almost chuckled. Pete really was neat. I pulled the balckets back and laid down before I covered up. My eyes closed as soon as my head hit my pillow, and I drifted off into dream land.

_**Warning: The next part is not meant for young ones and the pure minded. It's not really a 'smut' heck what am I even say?! Yes it is one! Fuuuuuck! Keep in mide this is my first time writing something like this soooo it might be bad...**_

_I felt and arm go around my waist and pulled me closer. "Mhn let me sleeeep." I groand._

_"Heck why should I let you do that?" The person laying behind me and pulled me even closer. Their breath brushed against the back of my neck. "You're so cute when you're tired~"_

_Their voice. I couldn't quite put it to a person. But I knew I knew the person it belonged to. I turned to face them, but it was to dark to see. "Let meeee sleeeeep." I huffed. They kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and then finally my lips. They wrapped their handa around my waist. Before pulling away. I could tell they were staring at me._

_"I love you." They told me and my hard fluttered._

_"I love you to." I mumbled tiredly before kissing them. They kissed me deeply and rolled over on top of me without breaking the kiss. They pinned my arms above my head and broke the kiss. "Hmm?"_

_The chuckled and started running their other hand up my shirt. I shivered under their touch. "So cute. I love it." They kissed my forehead. "I love every part of you." I felt their um lower area push up against me. They took my shirt off of me and kissed my neck. "Every inch of you I crave." The whispered against my skin which caused me to shiver again._

_I tried to decipher who's voice this belonged to, but it was different than before. Deeper maybe? No, more lust filled. I felt them kiss my chest and I froze. Their and started to calm my crotch. I let out a small squeak. "Nhm." I bit my lip. What the fuck is going on?!_

_I heard them chuckle deeply. They stratled my waist and i saw them take their shirt off. Soon their fongers started dancing down my side's and pulled my pajama pants down along with my boxers. I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized I was standing at attention. "Happy are we?" They chuckled._

_"Sh-shut up!" I looked away and felt movement, heard the sound of pants hitting the floor and the person before me threw my own pajama pants and boxers to the floor. "W-what are you doing?"_

_They sat down on the edge of the bed. And motioned for me to move infront of them. I did and sat on my knees staring right infront of me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared. I didn't know what to do. "Go on~" I glanced up at the person before reaching for their member. I gulped before letting my lips touch the tip and I heard them moan lightly. I glanced up at them to see their eyes were shut._

_I blushed and closed my eyes before taking most of the huge dick in. I nearly gagged. I wanted to, and before I could I pulled away._

_Or at least tried to. The person wrapped their hand in my hair, and pushed down. I gagged a little and their grip lossend a little. I glanced at them and closed my eyes once more before I started sucking. I sucked and what I couldn't get in my mouth I used my hand. I heard the guy moan loudly and grip my hair tighter. I kept going and felt them twitch. I was about to suck harder until they pushed me away._

_"Get on the bed. Arms behind your back." I did as I was told and felt something that felt like a tie wrap around my wrists. The person traced their finger down my back and stop right above my butt. Their hands went around my waist and raised my butt so it was kinda in the air._

_Shit... I know what about to ha- "FUCK!" I felt them thrust into me roughly. "Wh-what th-the f-fuck?" I whipmered._

_They ignored me and pulled out all the way before thrusting black in, but this time harder and deeper. I whimpered again from the agonizing pain. It felt like someone was ripping my ass in half. They just kept pulling and thrusting in harder, deeper, and rougher. Soon the pain changed to pure pleasure. "Oh f-fuck." I whispered._

_I felt the slap my ass before thrusting faster and their hand snaked around to my down dick. They rubbed it slowly at fist before going faster. They soon stopped rubbing. "Say my name~" They whispered into my ear. I didn't know who this was. How could I say their name? I felt them kiss my neck. Their teeth brushing it lightly. "I said say me fucking name." They ordered darkly._

_I said the first name that came to my mind as my thrusted into me deeply. It was so hard it almost made me scream in pleasure. "E-eric!" My eyes wided as I relized what I just did._

_The room was quiet. I felt them pull out and their hand wrapped around my neck. "That's not my name." The hissed as they squeezed my neck tightly and thrusted into me once more._

My eyes popped open and I sat up. My heart raced and I looked down. Thats when I noticed my boxers were ruined. "Shit."

**_Okay it's done... I can't believed I actually wrote that T_T I feel so ashamed._**

I quickly changed clothes and went downstairs. "Oh hey Kyle." Pete waved when he saw me. I was a blushing mess. "Are you okay? You look red."

"I-im fine!" I replied quickly. "Hehe I'm just a weird dream..."

He nodded and I saw the time. 6:30pm. "Fuck! I was asleep for hours!"

"You said you had a headache so I didn't want to bother you..." Pete trailed off. He looked a little shaken up. "You better get ready for your date."

I remembered the dream and blushed even more. Fuck my life!


	30. Chapter 26

_**Please comment and sorry about last chapter T_T**_

_**Also I'm going to do a Q&A chapter, and you can ask me about anything. Maybe even something about where the story is going :P**_

"You are not actually going to wear that, are you?" I look over at Pete who was giving my clothes a judging glare. For someone who hates 'confortmist' things he sure is trying his best to help me pick out my outfit for my 'date' with Er- Cartman. Why out of all of the dreams I could possibly yell his name it had to be in... That type of dream?!

"Pete there's nothing wrong with it. And it's technically not a date. We're just hanging out with each other." I told him as I took my shirt off, put on a new one, and started buttoning it. After I was done I threw on a sweater vest and looked over at Pete. "Can you turn around?" He did so and I changed into a pair of jeans. "Done." I told him and he turned back around.

He opened his mouth to say something, but we heard a knocking from downstairs. "Looks like lover boy is here."

I rolled my eues and walked downstairs with Pete close behind. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Cartman stood in the door way with his hair brushed, dressed in a black button up shirt and a red jacket. For once he actually looked like he put a lot of thought into his outfit.

"Now dear son be back home by eight." Pete chuckled.

"Yes dad." I joked and Cartman chuckled.

"You might want to grab a jacket." Cartman told me. "It's going to get cold later." I grab my jacket and walk outside shutting the door behind me. "Sooo ready for our date?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess so."

We started walking away from my house. "Stan is letting me use his truck." I just simply nodded.

We walked over to the truck and got in. I felt my palms sweat. Why am I so nervous? It's just Cartman... The person who tormented me for most of my life... Oh my God he's going to kill me.

"Kyle relax." I stared at him. "What?" He glanced at me, and I looked out the window.

"Nothing..." I mumbled and he kept driving. My mind started wondering to my dream and I felt my cheeks heat up. Even if my dream was real there is no way I would let him dominate me! I have such a dirty mind in freaks me out.

"So... Pete and Stan huh?" Cartman questioned.

I let out a small cough. "What?"

"Pete likes Stan, right?" He questioned again.

"Uh well..." I trailed off.

"Knew it. It's so obvious." Cartman chuckled. "Now we just wait for Stan to come around and realize it."

I just nodded and noticed we were driving out of town. "W-where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise." He replied, a small smirk was tugging at the corners of his lips.

Fuuuuuck he is going to kill me!

I pulled my phone out and made sure my phone showed my contacts list just in case. I watched as we past houses and then trees. More and more until it looked like we were driving through the woods. Road didn't change, but the sensory did. He turned off onto a dirt road. A few minutes pass before he stops.

I feel my stomach churn. I knew it... Cartman parks the truck and gets out. I gulp and open the door. I look around and noticed we were on a hill. Cartman opens the back of the truck and sits on it. I sit next to him. "Cartman..."

"Yeah Kyle?" He smiles.

"What are we doing here?" I turn to him to see he was staring at me.

He keeps smiling and gets closer. My breath catches in my throat before I feel him tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Our date, I thought we could have a small picnic." I gulp and nod slowly. I watch Cartman grab a basket and blanket. He puts the cover around my shoulders. "Here. Just in case you get cold."

I looked down at the blanket and then back at Cartman to see we was taking food out of the basket. "You... You actually tried to make this good?"

Cartman looked up at me with a small smile. He nods and hands me a sandwich. I chuckled. He looked so cute... But uh like a little kid or puppy! Yeah a puppy...

I took a bite out of the sandwich and looked up. It was already dark. We sat in silence. The only sound was crickets. It was pretty peaceful. "I wasn't lying Kyle."

I looked over at Cartman to see he was looking down at his lap. A sad smile was on his face. "Lying?"

He looked up at me. "Lying about liking you. I have for a very long time now."

He stared instantly at me and he was no longer smiling. I almost didn't realize I was blushing. He looked away and up at the sky. I blinked before clearing my throat. I felt my heartache.

What's wrong with me?

I scratch the back of my neck and reach for a soda from the basket. My hand meets Cartman's and I look at him. He stares back. "Um..." I take the soda and quickly drink it.

Cartman stares at me and I wipe my mouth. I look at him. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Well you seem worried or somthing."

"Well you just told me you liked me again and I'm just go fused and I don't know what to say and I just d-" I felt lips on my own. It wasn't like rough, but in fact soft like the kiss we shared at the party.

Cartman pulled away after a few seconds. "Calm now?" He chuckled.

I slowly nodded and felt my cheeks heat up even more. My mind was fuzzy and I needed to confirm something. "Cartman can I k-" Before I could say anything I heard the Scooby Doo theme song. I took out my phone and saw it was Pete. "Hello?"

"You need to come back! Now!" I heard Pete hyperventilating on the other side of the phone. "Quick!"

"What's going on?" I asked feeling really worried. Cartman looked worried.

"The cops are here looking for Cartman!" I instantly stood up.

"We'll be right over!" I hang up and look at Cartman. "Get in the druck! The cops are at my house!"

Cartman looked confused, but nodded and got up. He closed the back of the truck and we got in. He started driving to my house. A million thoughts went threw my head. Mainly, why were the cops at my house looking for Cartman?!

Once we reached my house I noticed there was a few cop cars. Stan and Pete were outside. Pete was on the front stops and Stan was next to him until he saw the truck he stood over and called a cop over. He pointed at us as we got out.

A few cops came over, walked past me, and started talking to Cartman. "Eric Cartman?" He nodded and looked confused. The main cop motioned to his partner who instantly got out is handcuffs and started puting them on Cartman.

"Eric Cartman you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Annie Bartlett, Katie Gelson, and Larry Doe. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The cop stated and I stared at them.

No. No way. "No!" I rushed to them, but Stan held me back. "Let me go Stan! Let me go!"

"Kyle they got evidence hat it was him!" Stan yelled at me. I fell to my knees and watched at they placed Cartman in the back of a squad car. He looked at me as they shut the door. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. He didn't do it.

I watched as they drove away and the police chief walked over to me and Stan. "Kyle broflovski we need to bring you in for questioning." I nodded slowly.

I didn't realize until on the way there I was crying. Not because I liked Cartman or not and this showed he was lying to me, but because although a lot of bad stuff happened between us in the past he was still my friend.

Once we reached the police station the police chief looked at me. I want you to see something before we question you. I was confused, but nodded. I followed him into a room with a one way mirror. I started threw it to see a cop questioning Cartman.

"Did you do it Eric?" The cop asked and I watched as Cartman turned his head towards the mirror. His stare felt helpless. His eyes were filled with tears. "Eric?"

He nodded. "I did it."


	31. Chapter 27

_**Please comment**_

_**Cartman's POV**_  
_**(Few minutes before he confessed)**_

"Cut the crap!" The cop before me slammed his hands on the metal table. "We know you did it! We got evidence!"

"I didn't kill them!" I yelled back. "I didn't even know them!"

"Then why did we have evidence that you threw a party last night where one of the victims were at!?" The cop pointed his finger angrily at me.

"A lot of people I didn't invite were there!" I yelled. "What evidence do you even have that shows in the killer?!"

The cop put a few photos on the table. One of which was a picture of that Larry guy in my basement. "He was found in your basement."

I stared at the cop. "I didn't do i-" I felt my left cheek sting. He fucking slapped me! "What the hell?!"

"We have the evidence Eric! We even have eye witnesses reporting that they saw you get into a fight with Larry last night! Same with Katie and Annie the night before they were found dead!" The cop glared at me. "You make me sick!"

Eye witnesses? As in more than one? "Sorry?" I was confused.

"Sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?" He kept glaring.

"You said eye witnesses." I told him. "Who are they?"

"They were anonymous. They said they wanted to keep their identity hidden because if you found out they didn't want to be next." The cop explained.

"Do you realize how sketchy that sounds?!" I asked frustrated. "Why in the fucking world would I kill them?! Yes Larry and I got into a fight last night, but we brushed it off! It was a miss understanding!"

I looked at the pictures the cop showed me. I saw Larry's dead body in my basement, markings on the guy, and my debate club ring. I saw the engravings on it that said _E. Cartman._

"How do you explain that?!" He pointed at the ring.

"It went missing days ago!" I yelled back and the cop huffed.

"How convenient." He crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes before I felt another pain go through my left cheek. Instead of a slap it was a punch. I felt tears in my eyes. "Did you do it Eric?" The cop asked and I turned my head towards the mirror. I let out a helpless sigh. "Eric?" It felt like someone was watching me intensely.

I nodded. "I did it."

Although it is not true. If another murder happens they'll know I didn't do it! A cop came in and started taking me to a cell. "Eric!" I turned around and felt the cop pull me forward, but I kept looking back into the teary eyes of Kyle. "You liar! You didn't do it!"

I looked down and faced forward. I shouldn't resist. I must go calmly. They took me to my holding cell where I stayed for the night. I didn't sleep. I couldn't.

The next morning the last thing I thought would happen happened. "Cartman. You got a visitor."

I stared at the cop and I saw Butters next to him. "Butters?" I was hoping it was Kyle.

"Hiya Eric." Butters waved and the cop left. Butters walked over to me. "I know you didn't."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as I looked down. My hands clutching the cell bars.

"You may have done stupid things in the past, but you wouldn't kill for Kyle." He tells my and my head snaps up to look at him. "Eric?"

"Say that again." I ordered him.

"What?" He asked.

"How do you know the killer was doing it for Kyle?" I asked.

"Well... He got a note in his locker from the killer... He threw it away and I saw it. The killer said he was doing it for him." Butters told me. A small frown was on his face.

I looked down. "Fuck! I need to protect him!" I yelled. Butters jumped back. "What if he's next!?"

"Cartman we will get you out of here and we'll find the actual killer." Butters reassured me. He had a tiny smile tugging at his lips. Almost unnoticeable.

"Thank you Butters." I tell him. "You're a good friend."

"I try my best." Butters told me. "I'll get you out of here. Just hang on tight."

He started leaving.

**Kyle's POV**

After the cops questioned me I went home to see Stan and Pete were still on the front steps.

Stan stood when he saw me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back and put an arm out for Pete. He was cautious at first, but took part in the hug.

"I can't believe he did it." Stan mumbled.

"He didn't. There's no way he did." I told him. I know he didn't "Stan I need to visit him in the morning." I felt Pete let go of the hug and walk inside.

"I'm not letting you go Kyle. I ask Butters to visit him. I don't want him to hurt you. I can't loose you." He hugs me tighter.

"You're not going to loose me Stan." I mumbled. "I just need to talk to Cartman."

"No!" Stan fell to his knees and his hands gripped my jacket. "I'm not letting you get hurt!"

"He won't hurt me!" I heard him sniff and thats when I realized Stan was crying. "S-stan?"

"I love you Kyle. I won't let anything happen to you." I looked up and saw Pete standing in the door way holding a cup of water. He turned around and was about to leave before Stan spoke again. "You are my best friend. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

I let out a sigh. "Stan it's cold. Lets talk inside."

**_A/n: Sorry this chapter was so short._**


	32. Chapter 28

_**Comment please**_

Stan sat down on my couch and Pete handed him the cup of water. He took a sip, and I sat down across from him. "Stan I love you too, but only as my best friend. To be completely honest I don't know who I love at the moment." Yes I used to have romantic feelings for Stan, but they fizzed out. "Besides someone else likes you."

"Wait you thought. Oh! Kyle what I meant by love I meant only as a friend or brother." I nodded and I saw Pete relax. "So... Someone likes me? Is it Wendy?!"

"Um guys... Shouldn't we get back to the murder situation?" Pete mentioned and I nodded. "So you think Cartman didn't do it?"

"Yeah! I mean why would he? Sure he did tone of messed up things in the past like the chili incident, but he's changed since then." I explained and Stan rolled his eyes.

"Kyle. We both know he would kill if he wanted to!" Stan tells me and I shake my head. "No? No!? Kyle do you realize who he fucking is?!"

"What if it's Tony?" Stan and I look at Pete. "I mean Kyle told me that Tony guy seemed off after he confessed..."

Stan rolled his eyes again and stood up. He motioned to Pete as he stared at me. "If anyway has been acting off is you Kyle! Since you got that first letter from Cartman you've been acting different like some some..."

"What Stan?!" I hissed.

"Some fa-" I heard the crack of knuckles before I realized what happened. Pete had hit Stan. Stan held his cheek and stared at Pete. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't you dare even think about calling him that again!" Pete yells. It was the first time in years I saw Pete stand up to someone. "I should have known you were homophobic." Pete hissed.

Stan just stared at him before grabbing his coat and leaving. Pete sat back down and we just sat there. It seemed like hours before I spoke. "He's not homophobic. He's just angry I haven't been hanging out with him as much as you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath as well."

Pete shook his head. I know Stan wasn't homophobic. Pete stood up and went upstairs. I fell asleep downstairs. Or at least I tried to sleep. A lot of thoughts were going through my head.

Why did Cartman confess to the crime?

What if the killer is still out there?

What if the killer really is Tony?

What if... What if it really is Cartman?

No. No no no. It's not Cartman! I can't... No I won't believe it's him.

The next morning my neck was killing me. I didn't sleep much and Pete was making breakfast. I got up and walked over to him. "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Well I punched your best friend last night and I'm spending a few nights here so its a way to pay you back." Pete told me.

I sat down and a lot of thoughts went threw my head. "I hate life."

"Sorry bud... Stan came over." I instantly sat up. "He said he sent Butters to talk to Cartman and he was sorry."

I nodded and looked down at my phone. I saw messages from Stan, Tony, and Kenny.

**Stan: I'm sorry about last night**

**Kenny: I heard about what happened to Cartman. Pete massaged Craig and he told me.**

**Tony: Can you meet me at the park?**

I gulped. Tony wants to meet up... I sent him a quick massage saying no, and placed my phone in my pocket. Pete handed me a plate and sat across from me with his own.

We started eating and I felt my phone buzz. I took it out to see another message from Tony. This one was strange in a way.

**Tony: We both fucking know Cartman isn't the killer.**

My blood went cold. Tony knows he was arrested? Who told him? I'm sure the news didn't get to this yet. I sent him a quick message.

**Me: Starks Pond. Tonight at nine.**

Pete quickly unfinished his food and it made me a little worried. I barely even see him eat. "Pete I-"

"I'm sorry I hit Stan. I was out of line." He told me as he placed his dishes in the sink. "I already have apologized to Stan."

I nodded and he looked at his phone. "I'm going to go to the police station... I need to talk to Cartman."

Pete sipped his coffee and looked a bit worried, but nodded. I looked at my phone one last time to see a message from Tony agreeing to our meeting.

I grabbed my coat and walked outside. Last night was was strange. Cartman's confession didn't seem true. It seemed like he was forced to or something.

Or he's hiding something...

I walked to the police station, and when I got there Butters was leaving. He stopped on the top step and stared at me. I stoped walking and looked up at him. We haven't really talked much recently. "Hey Kyle."

"Hey Butters." I walked to him and gave him a small hug. I know Kenny is more like his best friend, but like me he was still friends with Cartman. "Sorry about Cartman."

I felt his hands wrap around me and his head landed on my shoulder. "Be careful just incase like he is the killer. I'll try my best to get him out."

"Just don't do anything stupid." I tell him as we end the hug. He nods and starts to leave. I went into the police station and talked to a cop. The took me to Cartman's cell and I saw him sitting down looking down at his lap. "Hey Cartman."

He looked up at me and walked over as the cop walked away. They are truly dumb. "What are you doing here Kyle?"

"I came to check on you. Know you didn't do it so why did you confess?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Kyle. If I didn't they woyld keep pushing it. They already slapped and hit me. They have evidence if was me, and they wouldn't give up. They found my club ring with the victim... I lost it a few days ago." He explained. "This will show I really didn't do it... But only if they kill again."

"You're fucking stupid Eric." I huffed. My hands were wrapped around the bars.

"Funny. You just called me Cartman a minute ago." Cartman chuckled. He looked around to see now one else was near by before he kissed my forehead. "Let the cops and others find the killer. I don't want you to get hurt."

I felt my cheeks heat up for the fifth time this week. I nodded. "I'll be careful. I promise." Yeah I lied.

Cartman nodded and we said our goodbyes. For the rest of the day I was worrying and plotting my talk with Tony.

Once nine came around I was about to leave. "Where you going?" Ike and Pete asked me.

"Uh going to Stan's." I lied. They nodded and I walked outside. I started walking towards Starks Pond filled with nerves. What if he really is the killer... Tony please don't fucking kill me. I saw Tony sitting on a bench. "Um hey."

He turned around and saw me. He stood up with a smile on his face. "Hey! You actually came!"

"What do you know about the killer?" I flat out asked him. "Your text said that we both know Cartman didn't do it! How did you even know he was arrested?"

He just stared at me. His smile turning into a frown. "That's why you actually showed up?"

I nodded. "Yes! I would do anything to get someone wrongly accused out of jail! It doesn't matter if the guy is an asshole or not!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "He's messing with you Kyle!"

"I don't fucking care!" I yell. "Just tell me! Do you know who the killer is or not?!"

"Yes alright!?" He gripped my shoulders. "I know the fucking killer. I also know he would not fucking touch a hair on your pretty little head." The last part sounded so sickening.

I pulled myself away from him almost tripping over a broken tree branch. "It's you isn't it?" He walks around me in a full circle. "Answer me asshole!"

"I might be." An evil grin flashed grew. "I might not be." Something flashed in his eyes. He glanced behind me before looking back into my eyes.

I looked behind me to see a scared Butters. He was breathing quickly looking like he was about to have a panic attack. Tears were in his eyes and he ran. "Run Bu-" I felt a sharp pain against the back of my head before I landed on the snowy ground. Before I blacked out I saw two pairs of feet running after Butters and Tony tackling Butters to the ground.

Two people working together?


	33. Chapter 29

_**Comment Please**_

When I woke up my vision was a little blurry. The back of my head was pounding and it hurt alot.

"You're finally awake." I realized Tony was in front of me. I was tied to a chair and my throat was hurting a lot. I was in a dark dimly lit room. I'm guessing a basement or old slaughter house. Tony had another sickening smile plastered on his face. "Took you long enough Kyle." He cupped my face with his hand and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

Note to self: If I make this out alive wash my forehead with bleach.

Tony kept smiling and that's when I realized he reminded me a lot of Patrick from IT. "Why did you fucking kidnap me!? I thought you said you were doing the killings for me!"

Tony backed up and shook his head. "You don't get it do you?"

I looked at him confused.

"I didn't kill them. Yes I kidnapped them, but someone else did the killing." He took out a pocket knife and held it gently against my right cheek. "Sure I killed before, but I haven't in this town." There was a moment of silence like he was thinking. "Yet at least." I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. That's when I realized he made a small cut with his knife. "But I could always make an exception for you my dear sweet Kyle."

"I'm not yours!" I spit and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not anyone's!"

"Liar." He told me calmly. It wasn't a normal calm, but more of a calm that has a dark aura behind it. "You like the asshole."

"If anyone is an asshole it's you." I huffed. "You were the one who knocked me out!"

"You know I love you right? I would kill for you. I would kill you. After all I killed my sister and I loved her." I felt the blood drain from my body. "If I had friends I'd probably kill them to." That's when I realized something.

"W-where's Butters?" I stuttered making Tony smile his twisted smile.

"In another room locked up. Seems weak doesn't he?" He chuckled.

"He's been through a lot..." I trailed off. "Just let him go!"

"Now why would I do that? Besides even if I wanted to I couldn't withour my bosses permission." Tony leaned against a table with a lot of tools and sharp objects. "You know I killed my sister qhen I was twelve? I blamed it on a robber."

"I don't fucking care!" I tried to get out of the ropes.

"The more you struggle the harder my job will be Kyle." I stopped as I heard a new voice. That's right, there was two people. I turned to see a tall figure with brown wavy hair and glasses.

"Jeez Alastor what took you so long?" Tony crossed his arms pushing off of the table and grabbed the KFC bag that was in Alastor's hand.

"Well if it wasn't for you forgetting to get dinner I wouldn't have had to go out to get something." Alastor shrugged before grabbing a chair and sitting across from me.

"Wait hold up." I tell them and Tony looks over. "You're telling me that I was kidnapped by a teacher's assistant and a guy who has a evil crush on me?"

Alastor shrugged. "Yeah basically." Tony sat next to him and threw his knife at the wall. Right after tony did that Alastor slapped him in the back of the head. "Any questions?"

"Soooooo Tony didn't do the killings, but you did?" I need to keep them talking.

"No." Tony and Alastor stated.

"Are the two of you related?" I asked next.

"No." They once more replied.

"Where are we? How do the two of you know each other? Who's the actual killer? Is Butters okay? Why are you guys blaming Cartman? Ho-" A knife was stabbed into my chair between my legs. This time it was Alastor's knife. He placed his hand on the back of my chair and almost got nose to nose to me. My once hero is now my kidnapper.

"Why would I ruin the fun?" He smiled. "Butters is, how can I say this? Holding on? Yeah that's it. Holding on for his life."

"You're a fucking lunatic." I told him and he smirked.

"Why thank you." He sat back in his seat. "I grew up in South Park and was recruited by our boss. Once I was recruited Tony moved into town. He joined and things started falling into place."

"The boss was my spy at the school, and they were the one who showed me the cameras. That way I could keep my eye on you." Tony explained.

"Are you two seriously telling him our plans?" I heard an annoyed voice. It was a voice I grew to know well, but now sends a chill down my spin. "You two are fucking idiots." I felt their fingers brush against my neck as they walked around to face me. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I closed my eyes tightly. "Hello Kyle fucking Broflovski."

I opened my eyes to see the eyes of a killer. They were crouched down so we were face to face. "Oh fuck." I mumbled. "Why would you do this?" The killer stared at me emotionless.

"Why wouldn't I?"

**Cartman's POV**

"Eric Cartman. You're free to go!" A cop opened my cell and I looked at them confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Another kidnapping happened, and from the looks of it it was the Vampire Of South Park." The cop told me. "Yeah this time it was two victims though a blonde guy named Butters and that Kyle boy."

My blood boiled. They have Butters and Kyle?! I quickly got my stuff the cops took from me and high tailed it out of there. It can't be true! It just can't! Kyle is home with Ike and Pete and everything is okay! He is okay!

I didn't care how tired and sore I was. I just need to make sure Kyle was okay. I got to his house and banged on the door. Stan opened it and I rushed in. "Please tell me it's not true!"

Pete was next to Stan and looked away. Fuck please no. "It's true Cartman..." Stan looked down and I landed on my knees. I felt tears prick their way out. "Cartman we will get him back." Stan sat next to me and all I wanted to do was have Kyle back in my arms. "Kenny and Craig are on their way over to help look for him and Butters both."

I felt weak arms wrap around me. It took me a moment to realise Pete was hugging me from the side. Stan was the next to hug me. I didn't care who was hugging me. I just needed Kyle back by my side.

I heard Craigs car pull up in the drive way and the two of them walked in. "Cartman... His shoes was found at Starks Pond..." Kenny told me as we all walked to the living room. "After he didn't come back last night Ike called me. He said Kyle told him and Pete that he was going to Stan's."

"He didn't though." Stan mentioned. Pete hands me a tissue and I nod as a thanks. "Pete and I think it was Tony."

I felt my blood run cold.

_"You worthless son of a whore. Kyle will never love you."_

I remembered what Tony once told ne before had beaten me up. It was right after the school dance. I shook my head. "If it really is Tony we need to get Kyle back soon. I can't live without him." I need to see Kyle again... Call me crazy but I need to ask him something important. I don't care about our bet.

The guys nodded and we made a plan. Stan and Pete drive around looking for anything around town that seems off while Craig, Kenny, Ike, And I drive around looking for clues. We started at Starks Pond at the area where Kyle's shoes were found. There was police tape, and from the looks of it they were not coming back to clean it up.

As we got closer I noticed a broken tree branch on the ground dusted with a brownish color. "Wait..." Next to the branch was an imprint that someone was lying there and in it was blood. "I'm going to fucking kill them!"

"Cartman what are you talking about?" Kenny asked and I pointed to the blood. "Oh shit. Hat looks like a lot..."

"He fucking hurt him Kenny. I'm going to kill him once I get my hands on him!" I'm 99.9% sure it's Tony.

"Firkle told me Tony didn't come home last night." Ike gets off of his phone.

"Wait what?" Kenny looks at Kyle's little brother confused. To be honest I was too.

"Tony is Firkle's foster brother." Ike explained and I let out a groan. This means Tony is either the killer or was also kidnapped by him.

I slumped against a bench and looked down at my lap. How are we supposed to find him before we run out of time. "To bad we don't have a police dog or something." Ike mumbled and I raised my head to look at him.

"Say that again?" I asked.

"Uh to bad we don't have a police dog or something?" Ike questioned and something in my head clicked.

"That's it!" I got up and looked at Kenny. "Kenny you got a dog this past summer right?! A bloodhound?!"

Soon a huge grin crosses the blond haird boys face. "Cartman I can't believe I'm sating this but you're a genius!" All of us got back in Craig's car and drove to pick up Kenny's dog.

Hold on Kyle. Just hold on. I'm coming for you.

**_A/n: The story seems to be coming to an end... Nah!_**


	34. Chapter 30

**Kyle's POV**

"Why would you do this?" The killer stared at me emotionless.

"Why wouldn't I?" They sat across from me in Alastor's old chair. The killer was wearing a leather jacket, tight black jeans, a chained wallet, boots, and an emotionless look. "I bet you're wondering why I did this, huh?"

"Damn right Butters." I hissed looking at my so called friend. "You wouldn't do this! It's not like you!"

He chuckled darkly. It wasn't a normal evil laugh, but more of a barely audible one. He moved the chair so the back was facing me. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to explain my whole plan? To just go on a full monologue until your friends come to save you?"

"Tony and Alastor said you were hanging on for life!" I glared.

"Yes. I am, or well the old me." He shrugged before getting up. He walked over to the table filled with objects. I just then realized the three of them were wearing gloves. "I guess I could give you some realization about what's going on."

"Oh please do!" I tell him sarcastically. "Things just don't add up!"

"Why of course." He did a fake bow as he faced me. It felt like he was mocking me. "It actually started when we were kids. I guess you could say I got involved with the vampire lifestyle. After I realized the vamp kids were fakes I did more research on vampires. Actual ones. People that dress like them, have blood donors, and for some feed of people's energy."

"So vampires made you be like this? To kill!" I yelled at him and he shook his head.

"No Kyle. My thirst did, but not just that. I knew right when Cartman confessed to me he liked you I had to do something." He told me. "I recruited Alastor and when Tony popped up in town I knew he could help. I helped him spy on students and gave him camera footage to gain his trust." He chuckled again. "And as for that last letter you got."

It took me a moment to think about what he meant. "The letter? As in the one where you said you were doing this for me?"

He nodded. "I lied. It's not for you, but because of you." I was even more confused. Because of me? He's crazy. "If it wasn't for you I would have had in wrapped around my little finger."

"Cartman?" I questioned and he nodded. "You like Cartman? I thought You liked Kenny!"

"I used to back in middle school, but that soon subsided. My heart soon started yearning for Eric." I confessed. "I was going to tell him, but he told me he liked you. I hatched my plan. Frame him for murder so you'll never like him, he will grow sad and rush to me for support."

"You're fucking nuts! You're killing just so you can have him!? He'll never like you once he finds out everything." I yelled and kicked.

"Oh he won't. I'll make sure of it, and that's not the only reason." He stood up once more and made his way behind me. He bent down until he was right next to the cut on my cheek. He slowly licked it and I almost vomited. I hated this Butters. This wasn't the nice cheerful Butters who I once called my friend. "Tony, Alastor, go and check everything's in place. I need to talk to him."

I watched as the two others walked out of the room. I tried to look at Butters. He sat in front of me again.

I waited for him to speak, but he didn't. He just stared at me. "Ever since we were younger you and your friends left me out when I needed you guys the most." He stated in a calming manner. "Sure it was mainly Stan who left me out, but another way to brake him, to hurt him, is heartbreak."

"What about those tears when Tony knocked me out?!"

Butters rolled his eyes. He took a vile out of his pocket and threw it at my feet. "Eye drops."

He stood up and walked back to the table. He picked up an object before putting it back down. "Call me crazy if you want, but you say tomato I say tomahto."

"You fucking psychopath!" I saw Butters tence up before relaxing. He looked at me from over his shoulder.

"You know... My dad said the same thing before he died a few years back." Once he said that I remembered a few years ago when his dad went missing. His body was never found until a few months later. "Funny how easy I made it look like an accident."

My blood went cold. "Y-you killed him?" He nodded as he looked back at the table. "How did you end up like this?"

He shrugged. "For some it's a small bumb on the head, a fascination for death, and for others it's years of abuse. Both mental, physical, and verbal." He picked another item up. "Look at John Wayne Gacy, Ted Bundy, Jeffery fucking Dahmer, and so many others."

It was weird to hear Butters cuss. I just kept my mouth shut until Butters turned around. In his hand was a sharp needle and a little glass vile. "W-what are you going to do?"

"For me Kyle it's all of the above." He came closer with the needle without answering my question.

He pushed my chair down making me fall and hit my head against the concrete floor. I felt the sharp pain of it, and I knew there was blood from the sick look on Butters face. He grabbed the ropes and pulled me up. His foot stopped the chair before the chair's legs hit the floor. His face was inches away from my own.

The needle was touching my skin, but hasn't punctured it yet. He looked bored. "Say hello to Satan for me."

**Cartman's POV**

I was worried sick. The killer had Butters and Kyle both. Two people who were important to me were in danger. Craig pulled up into Kenny's 'drive way' and Kenny jumped out before the car even stopped. He rushed into the backyard, and soon came back with the most vicious bloodhound I have ever seen. He opened the back door, and the dog sat between me and Ike.

Her tail was wagging and she licked my face. Kenny shuts the door and got into the passenger seat. He noticed Ike looked off about the bloodhound. "Don't worry. She may look vicious, but she's lovable... Most of the time."

Ike nodded and petted the bloodhound. We drove back to the pond and got Kenny's dog to the spot. She started sniffing before stopping and running off into the woods. We ran after her and the farther she ran the dencer the woods became. The darker she got until we reached a hatch in the ground. She tried to dig around it, but it didn't work.

I looked at Kenny, Craig, and Ike. Kenny got his dog before she started barking and I took a deep breath. I opened the hatch... To see Kyle's jacket in a box. I let out a groan and the dog broke free from Kenny before scratching the inside of the large box. We tried to get her to stop, but the box fell through the hole it was covering.

I looked at the other's before climbing through the hole. There was a latter so I could climb down. I looked up at the other once more. "Ike stay here with the dog."

"She has a name you know." Kenny made me climb down so he could get through the hole. Craig soon followed. We climbed all the way down until we reached the bottom. It was dark and Kenny took his phone out.

He turned the light on and I swear if Ike was down here with us he would have blown our cover. The walls were covered with hundreds of cobweds and spiders. The only thing I could hear was the blood rushing through my body. I looked at Kenny and Craig to see Craig had a look of fear and it was in a silent scream.

"Craig it will be okay." Kenny told him and his mouth snapped shut. He nodded and we started walking down the hall. We kept walking until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I slowly turned around and saw Tony. "Hiya fatass." In his hand was a knife. "Look behind you."

"No need." I heard Kenny mumble. I did anyway and saw the teacher assistant, Alastor. He showed us a. Closed eye smile. In his hands was a pocket knife and a gun. Each were in Kenny's and Craig's back.

"Come come with us buddy." Tony grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall. "I'm sure the boss will like to see you."

Wait... Boss? We kept walking and I started rethinking everything. After a long walk we stopped at a room and were tied to chairs. Tony left and Alastor kept and eye on us. We sat in silence until Kenny decided to break it.

"So we are just going to go along with the fact there are three killers?" Kenny piped up and I nodded in agreement to his question. Three killers? It can't be true, but it is.

"No." Alastor told him. He walked up to him and creepily played with his hair. "Only one and that's the boss. Tony kidnaps the bodies, the boss kills and drains their blood, and I." He stopped for a moment. It looked like he was trying to find the right words. He soon smirks evily. "I get to _play _with them. I have killed before just like Tony, but the aftermath is what I truly like. Guess my degree in Ripperology helped in a way."

We all knew what he meant by play. It was disgusting and gross. And if looks could kill Alastor would be strike down dead by the wrath of Craig.

Alastor walked away and we waited for Tony or someone. Preferably the cops. Soon Tony walks back into the room and unties me. He pushes me out of the room and into an office looking room. Leaning against the desk was the last person I expected to see. "No way."

"Hiya fella." Butters waved while holding a glass of some dark red liquid.


	35. Chapter 31

**_A/n: 1) Please comment! I love reading all the comments you all make! They're funny!__ Your predictions are also fun to read._**

**_2) Guys I'm planning on having a lot more chapters after the whole Butters thing. So if you think this is the main drama of the story you got a whole lot more coming!_**

**_3) I don't just add characters for laughs and stuff. There's a reason I add characters and plots._**

**_4) Look for clues_**

**Stan's POV**

I can't believe this. Kyle is gone and I'm stuck with Pete. I felt him staring at me intensely. What's wrong with him? "What is i-"

Pete cuts me off. "Thanks for what you did at the party."

I nodded as I kept looking at the road. "Anyone would have helped."

"Not really." He shrugged and looked out the windshield. "I don't have many friends."

Ugh why do I feel so guilty aboit this? "Hey... Kyle is your friend, right? So is Henrietta, Firkle, Michael, and Craig."

Pete stays quiet for a moment. "Stan, Michael and I are..." I could tell it was hard for him to speak.

"You don't have to explain Pete." I reassure him. I feel my phone buzz, and pulled over. A text from Ike pops up saying they found the killer's hideout and he called the cops.

I wanted to go and see for myself who the killer was, but something was twisting in my heart. Like a warning for me not to go. I glanced at Pete and barely caught something shinning in the light of a streetlap.

Pete was crying.

I started my truck and started driving to my house. "Stan? Where are we going?"

"My house." I mumbled and I took notice that Pete tenced up. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. We just need to talk. Ike messaged me, and they called the cops. They're at the killer's hideout." I explained to what looked like a terrified Pete.

"Oh..." He looked out the window before looking back at me. "Can we just pull over instead?"

I could tell Pete was very uncomfortable so I did. We just sat in the cold truck. A hundred thoughts flew through my head. I feel guilty for thinking Pete was stealing my best friend.

"Stan... Do you remember what happened when we were thirteen?" I heard Pete whisper. It made me think. What happened when we were thirteen? "At Wendy's party?" Memories flooded into my brain when he said that. The party we was talking about happened a few weeks after Wendy and I broke up.

~_Flashback~_

_"It's a party! Whooooooop whoop!" Kenny yelled. Kyle rolled his eyes and Cartman was bored. I held my cup of grape kool-aid and looked around._

_"Why was I even invited?" Cartman grumbled._

_"Wendy invited all of us so I don't know." Kyle shrugged._

_"I didn't ask you Kyhl." Cartman said annoyingly._

_"Oh shut up fatass." Kyle retorted._

_"I'm big boned!" Cartman hissed, but I drowned the two out._

_I just kept looking around and noticed threw of the four goth kids show up. "What are they doing here?" I whispered._

_"Oh Wendy invited them." Nicole popped up next to me before walking away with Token._

_I just watched the goth kids standing awkwardly next to the wall. Henrietta and Michael were chatting and Pete was looking down at his red solo cup. He looked like he was upset or something was bothering him._

_"Heeey! Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Kenny yells and most of the people at the party agreed. I noticed someone hand out paper and pens, and they even gave some to the goths. They actually took part in it and wrote down their names on paper before placing them in a hat. "Birthday girl first!"_

_Wendy giggled before going into the closet blindfolded. Kenny pulled out a name. "Clyde!" The Clyde went into the closet and my heart sank. Sure Wendy and I just broke up a weeks ago, but I still liked her. He better not try anything._

_Seven minutes went by and Clyde walked out holding his eye followed by an angry looking Wendy. I chuckled before Kenny pulled another name out. "Stan! Get in there bud!" He handed me a blindfold._

_I tied it around my head and someone led me into the closet. I heard the door close and I sat down. I waited and waited, and soon the door opened. I was so nervous when I heard the door close again. I knew someone was in the closet with me though. They got close to me and I felt their finger intertwine with my own. To be honest it felt like something from a movie._

_I felt them get close to me before lips touched my own. The were soft and almost felt like Wendy's. I grinned a little and they moved away. "I... I'm sorry I can't do this." I heard a boy's voice. They sound like they were about to cry. It made me think of Butters and I mentally gagged._

_They sat next to me against the wall. This person sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I heard them. "I'm... I'm just gonna leave." I felt them stand up, but I grabbed their hand. I was blindfolded, but I could tell where they were. "S-stan?"_

_"Who are you?" I asked and they tried to leave, but I pulled on their arm and they accidentally fell on me. "Sorry."_

_They tried to to get back up, but I hugged them. I wasn't going to let go until I found out who this was. "Stan please let go..."_

_"Not until you tell me who you are." I told him. I knew for a fact it was a guy._

_"Pl-please." I heard their voice crack. I felt something wet hit my arms. I let go and they got up. I stood up and I was still holding their hand. "St-" I kissed them. I felt them tense up and I stopped. "Stan... I should go..." The pushed my hand away from them and they left the closet. For some reason I felt hurt and uneasy._

_~End of flashback~_

"W-what about that party?" I asked. Shit don't tell me...

"You were my first kiss." Pete was still staring out the window. I felt my heart sink even more and I felt even more guilty than I did before. The person that caused so many restless nights was sitting next to me. The person who was the reason I questioned so many things about myself was here in the same truck as me. The person who I should be mad at for making me question my sexuality at one point was here. But instead of wanting to yell at him I wanted to to do the complete opposite.

In fact I wanted to hug him. He just looked so weak and fragile. It felt like if I yelled at him or something he would brake. I felt like I need to protect him. "Pete I-"

"Thank you again about the Michael thing... Who knows what might have happened if you didn't." Pete mumbled.

"Did Michael ever hurt you?" Pete just started out the window before slowly nodding. I felt so angry for some reason and I hugged Pete. I could tell he was surprised. "I won't let him hurt you ever again Pete."

"You don't need to Stan..." He trails off. "I probably deserve it..."

"No you don't Pete." I just keep hugging him. We just sat in silence until the radio turned on by itself. The channel kept changing slowly and all could be heard was static before everything went silent. The only light was the light from a streetlap and the green light of the radio.

"Stan... What's going on." Pete looks at me confused and I stop hugging him.

"I... I don't know." I whispered.

The radio station quickly changed and the truck's doors locked by themselves. An eerie music filled the truck before going silent again. The sound so raised and all we heard was a high pitched buzzing. Pete and I cover our ears. It hurt so much. The trucks head lights turned on and the key turned by itself. "Stan?!" Pete turned to me looking extremely confused. I tried yo open the truck up the lock wouldn't unlock. The buzzing stopped as the truck roared to life. The truck started moving and we kept trying to open the truck, but nothing worked. The truck drove until it reached the end of the empty road. We were no longer near any houses and the fog got dencer. A hooded figure stood in front of the truck and the light shined on it.

The radio station changed once more and we heard a low voice speaking. "You can't hide from us." After the voice stoped more voices joined it in a chant. I couldn't understand it. They just kept chanting.

"Cenabis apud nos ultimum. Nemo servabit te."

More hooded figures walked out of the fog and stood next to the first one.

"Cenabis apud nos ultimum. Nemo servabit te."


	36. Chapter 32

_**A/n: Sorry if you guys hated the last two chapters ;-;**_  
_**Also sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. Also this one is a little short, but super important.**_

**Outside the hideout with Ike and Kenny's dog.**

"Soooo got any threes?" Ike asked the bloodhound. The dog woofed and Ike drew a card from a stack. The dog woofed again. "Go fish." The dog got a card with her mouth.

**Cartman's POV**

I watched Butters as he placed his cup down and walked around the desk. Tony ushered me in and shuts the door on his way out. "Take a seat Eric."

This wasn't my friend. There's no possible way it could be. Then one thought came through my head. "Where's Kyle?" He glanced at the glass cup. "Is that Kyle's blood?! You killed him didn't you?!"

"Calm down Eric. Yes it's his blood, but no he's not dead. Yet at least." Butters chuckled darkly.

"What the fuck do you mean Butters!?" I walked closer to him. My fists clenched. "Where the fuck is he?!"

Butters rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah it does! How could you even do this?!" I yelled at him stepping closer to him. "Where did you put him?" I hissed.

"I put him somewhere you'll never find him." Butters smirked.

I glanced around before pointing. "Is he in the closet?"

"Wha?! Of course not! I'm smarter than you think you know!" Butters' ands hit the desk in front of it. The blood in his glass moved a little. No... Kyle's blood... "Kyle at the moment is... How can I put this?"

Butters looked deep in thought. He seemed distracted. Then I heard a click. "P-p-put your hands up Butters!" I turned around to see a wet and bleeding Kyle in the doorway pointing a gun at Butters.

**Earlier Kyle's POV**

I couldn't see anything. I felt my hands and wrists bound to the chair I was sitting in with rope. I was blindfolded and I couldn't hear anything. Something though was making my feet wet though. "To bad we have to do this Kyle. We could have been good together." I heard Tony's voice. "Have to go though. Your friends are causing some trouble." Stan!?

I struggled and I heard people walk away. I was pretty sure that some type of liquid was on the ground from the sound of their footsteps and the fact my feet were wet. It was freezing too. What happened to my shoes? I tried to get my hands out of the ropes, but nothing was working.

Then that's when I heard the sound of rushing water. I felt whatever was covering my feet raising. The room was being filled with what hoped was water. Or at least I think it was a room... The ground under me felt like tile.

I bushed my feet trying to get my socks off. I felt chains brush against my foot and that made me realize the chair I was in was chained to the ground. My blood ran cold, and I remembered what Butters did to me. I tried to raise my hand to my neck forgetting it was tied to the chair's armrest.

A million thoughts were going through my head. First off Stan, Kenny, and... And Cartman were here... A weak smile crossed my lips, but then I frowned. I won't let them get hurt especially Stan and Cartman. I heard a bang in the distance and I got worried. Right after I heard someone scream out. It sounded like Craig. I have no way out of this.

The water was raising faster and faster until the water was to my hands. I felt like crying. I have no way have saving my love ones. I kept struggling to get out until I felt my right hand slip out of the ropes. I quickly took my blindfold off and looked around to see I was in the deep end of a pool, and the water was quickly raising.

As fast as I could I untiled my other hand and held my breath so I could untie my ankles. At this point the water was already to my shoulders

I swam to the more shallow end of the pool and climbed out. I felt that I was still bleeding from what Butters did. I didn't care though I needed to save my friends. I went in the direction I heard the screams, but the closer I got the louder I heard something else.

Crying.

I tried my best to be silent and followed the crying. I showed up outside a room that was slightly ajar. I saw Craig's back and he had someone's head in his lap. "K-kenny!" I heard Craig cry. "It should have been me! I love you Kenny!"

"Get up." I saw Alastor stand next to them. A gun was in his hand that was pointing at the ground. His back was also facing me. I noticed a large walk and snuck up behind the teacher's assistant and hit the rock against his head.

Quickly after he tumbled down. Craig faced me and that's when I saw a dying Kenny cradled in his lap. Craig was crying and I didn't know how to react. I grabbed the gun Alastor was holding and checked it for bullets. "C-craig I know you are upset, but tie Alastor up and search him for a phone. Get yourself and Kenny out of here and call the cops." I told him calmly. He nodded and I left the room.

My body was shaking, but I needed to find my friends. I walked down the hall and heard Craig shuffling. I kept walking and was about to turn the next corner until I saw a plaque on the wall.

_1949_

Was this place made during the Cold War? Something was unsettling about this place...

I kept walking until I saw Tony standing infront of a door like he was keeping watch. I held my breath, aimed, and took my shot. Tony screamed in pain, and I saw that I shot his shoulder. "Sir! Someone is- shit I forgot the room is soundproof." He started looking for a key and held onto his shoulder and I walked up behind him and held the gun against his head, my hands shaking.

He stopped. "Give me the keys." Tony did. "Walk to the end if the hall, turn left, and stay there. No matter what you hear don't come running and don't leave or I swear to all things holy I will fucking kill you."

He quicklt nodded and began running down the all. I tried my best to find the right key and opened the door. Cartman was in the room with Butters and I felt my heartache.

"P-p-put your hands up Butters!" I pointed the gun at Butters and they both looked at me. Cartman looked like he saw a ghost and Butters slowly raised his hands. A small smile playing at his lips. "C-cartman move." He did and I moved closer to Butters.

"I see you were able to brake free." Butter chuckled. Something really seemed off about this place. Butters glanced at something amd I looked to see he was glancing at a TV.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looked back at Butters to see his hand clutching a knife that was deep in my shoulder. "Kyle!" Butters pulled the knife out and Cartman tackled him they were fight as I held on to my shoulder. I started having trouble seeing from the loss of blood from right now and earlier.

"Shit!" I looked at the two fighting and I tumbled down from the lack of blood and the sight infront of me. The knife that Butters used to stab me with is now stuck poking out of his right eye socket.

"Shot him Kyle!" Cartman yelled as he tried to keep Butter from getting up. My hands were shaking and pointed the gun at Butters the best I could, and at that exact moment the cops came in.

The bang from the gun rang out through the room. That sane bang silenced the room, and a thud soon followed. My sight was still blurry, but I saw the situation in front off me clearly.


	37. Chapter 33

**_Happy Pride Month! Also from now on I'll be putting the date in each chapter so I can keep track of when i published each chapter. _**  
_**June 2, 2020**_

I saw the scene in front of me and felt like vomiting. No, vomiting and crying. Butters ribbed the knife out of his eye socket and two cops ran to him to put cuffs on his wrists. Another ran to Cartman to apply pressure to his gun shot.

The shot I fired... I felt tears prick the cornera of my eyes before they started rushing down my cheeks. After a few minutes some medics ran in started working on Cartman to get him out of there. Another tried helping me and Butters.

The the next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital bed and my parents next to my bed crying. "M-mom? Dad?"

"Kyle!" Mom hugs me tightly and Ike walks in with a candy bar sticking out of his mouth. "Ike, Kyle is awake!"

Ike sat in a chair and waved at me. "Hey Kyle... How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts... What happened?" I asked as I looked at my parents and Ike. Dad looked like he didn't want to say, Ike looked at his lap, and mom bit her lip. "D-did... Cartman die?"

"No." My mom told me. "The doctors are working on him the best they can."

"They arrested Butters and he confessed to everything. They also arrested Tony and Alastor. Butteres told them you and Cartman had nothing to do with it, but they think he's holding out on information." Ike explained.

"Then why do you all look upset?" I asked them.

"Well one we didn't think you would wake up." My dad mentioned and I nodded. "The doctors said you passed out from shock and the lack of blood."

"That's understandable..." I trailed off.

"Kyle you scared us so much." My mom grabbed my hand. "You were asleep for a few days now."

"We think it maybe a good idea if we m-" My dad was cut off my a knock on the hospital room door. "Oh um come in?"

Stan, Pete, and Craig walked in. "Kyle, you're awake." Stan smiled and walked over before giving me a light hug. "You scared me to death!"

Pete looked at my family. "E-excuse me Mrs. and Mr. Broflovski, is it okay we can talk to Kyle alone?" The both nodded and dragged Ike away.

Craig looked out the window and his eyes were puffy. He sat down and glanced at me. Stan sat next to my bed and placed his hand on top of mine. "I should have been there to help." Stan mumbled and Pete stood near the door awkwardly. "We shouldn't have split up. Pete and I should have g-"

"Stan if it wasn't for us we wouldn't have found out more information." Pete crossed his arms and I looked at him confused.

**The night Butters was arrested, Stan's POV**

The radio station changed once more and we heard a low voice speaking. "You can't hide from us." After the voice stoped more voices joined it in a chant. I couldn't understand it. They just kept chanting.

"Cenabis apud nos ultimum. Nemo servabit te."

More hooded figures walked out of the fog and stood next to the first one.

"Cenabis apud nos ultimum. Nemo servabit te."

I glanced at Pete, and he looked terrified. Shouldn't he be used to cults like this?! He used to be part of one!

"Stan drive!" Pete didn't have to tell me twice I tried to drive, but the truck would not budge. The cult members started walking twords us. "S-Stan... I-I'm about to s-suggest something so idiotic if we were in a horror m-movie would would die."

"Go ahead and suggest it." I whispered back. Please don't say fuck. Please don't say fuck. Please don't say f- Wait... Why am I thinking that?

"Aw thinking such sinful thoughts about your fellow young blood, Marsh?" The radio piped up and I turned fifty shades of red.

Pete glanced at me also blushing. I shook my head. "We're going to make a run more it."

"You can run from us. Your friend tried, and yet he failed." The radio spoke once more.

Which friend? Which friend!? I felt Pete grab my hand. "We need to run." Pete whispered once more.

I nodded and turned the brightness of the truck headlights up making the cult step back in blindness. Pete and I unlocked the truck and ran away Pete ran over to me grabbing my hand and we ran to Kyle's house. Surprisingly it was unlocked. We waited there for a bit.

"W-what was that?" I tried catching my breath.

"I-I'm not sure." Pete shrugged. He was clearly shaking and I did the first thing I thought of. I hugged him like I did earlier in my truck. He stopped shaking. "Th-thanks Stan..."

"No problem..." I told him he put his hand on my own that was around his waist. I felt something weird in my heart. A few hours later we got news about what happened and we went back to get my truck. The crazy cult people were gone, but something about the truck was weird. A bloody hand print was on the windshield with a smily face in the middle.

**Kyle's POV now**

I listened to what happened to Stan and Pete. What friend was the 'cult' talking about? I gulped and the doctor walked in. "Visiting time is over."

Stan gave me a a long hug and Pete gave me a quick one. Craig just nodded as a goodbye.

The next day my doctor told my parents and I that I was ready to leave. I was asleep for a week, but I was healthy and my wounds were okay. I would just need to come back in a few weeks to get the stitches out.

"Just nake sure to put this ointment on everyday." My doctor handed me a tube.

"Thanks." I took it and looked at my parents. "Um is it okay I can... Go see Cartman while the two of you sign me out?"

They nodded and I walked out of the room to see Stan and Craig. I wonder were Pete was. "Hey guys." I waved.

"Hey Kyle!" Stan hugged and Craig was looking down.

"Where's Pete?" I asked as Stan lets go of me. "Where's Kenny?" Craig tensed up.

"No one has seen Kenny since what happened..." Stan trailed off. "And Pete is at his house. He said something on the lines of being grounded and his dad was mad he was staying at your house without permission."

My blood ran cold. To be honest everything about Kenny was fuzzy, but Pete was at home with his abusive father? "Stan when did Pete tell you this?"

"Oh last night." Stan mentioned. "Why?"

I grabbed Stan by his shirt. "Make sure whatever you do get Pete away from that man."

"Kyle... You're scaring me." He looked down at me. "Why though? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's hard to explain just make sure you do it." I tell him and i let him go when he nods. I looked at Craig to see he was still looking down. He hasn't spoken to me since that night. "And you try calling Kenny."

"He's dead..." Craig whispersd. "He's dead... He died in my arms... He died and it's all my fault." I took notice that he was crying. "You were there Kenny. Don't you remember?!"

Everything was fuzzy about that night. No way Kenny is dead right? No way. He can't be dead...

"You guys okay?" We all looked down the hall to see Kenny standing in front of a closing elevator. "What-" Kenny was cut off by Craig running to him. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. It all happened so fast and yet so long.

Craig ran to Kenny cradled the blonde's face in his hands and kissed him long and hard. The shorter male was shocked.

"Uh huh anyway you go and get Pete away from his father and I'm going to see Cartman... Ike said his mom told him he hasn't woken up yet." I told Stan and he nodded.

I walked over to the nurses station. "Oh hello." A nurse with long dark hair greeted. "May I help you?"

"Um can you tell me which room Eric Cartman is in?" I asked a little shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Only family members are allowed to see him." She told me.

"I'm his boyfriend." I quickly told her.

"Oh! Well I guess it would be okay... It's room 369." She told me.

"Thank you ma'am." She nodded and gave me another quick smile. I started walking to the room and gulped before walking in. The blinds were closed and I saw the weak body of Eric Cartman.

I walked over to him and felt like crying. I sat next to him on the edge of the bed and held his hand. His hand was cold, but his chest was still moving up and down to indicate we was still alive. I don't know what came over me, but I laid down next to him and closed my eyes tightly.

My heart felt heavy and I did start crying. "I'm so sorry Eric." I whispered. I cuddled to his sleeping form and lightly planted my head on his chest along with my hand. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have shot you. I was aiming for Butters. N-not you. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm s-so s-sorry Eric."

"I love it when you say my name."


	38. An: Book Trailer

Hey I just wanted to say that this story now has a book trailer. I got bored while I was writing the next chapter and decided to make it. If you want to watch it it's on the youtube channel Gothoholic


	39. Chapter 34

**_Please comment^^_**  
**_Also sorry this took longer to publish than I originally planned._**

I fell out of the hospital bed and heard Cartman groan. "Geez Kyle you wound me."

"In my defense I was aiming for Butters." I told him as I stood up. I dusted myself off. "Sorry about that..." I looked at his covered side.

"Hey it's alright... You were aiming for Butters after all." Cartman tried to sit up, but I made him lay back down. "What are you doing?"

"Well I can't ha-" the nurse that told me his room number popped her head inside. "Have my boyfriend die on me." I saw a twinkle in his eye.

"I see he's awake." The nurse walked in. I nodded and started to leave. "I'll get the doctor."

Right when she left Cartman grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Kyle I swear you better not be joking."

"I had to tell her we were dating so she would give me your room number dumbass." I tell him and pull my hand away from him.

"Dude that's no way to talk to someone who's in the hospital." He pouts.

"Do I look like I care?" I crossed my arms.

"If you didn't you wouldn't still be here." Cartman piped up and I had to agree he was right... I sat down in the chair that was next to his bed. "How long has it been?"

"A couple weeks." I shrugged. "Tomorrow... Tomorrow is Christmas..."

"Shit." He huffed. "Happy Hanukkah Kyle."

"Merry Christmas Eric." I told him. "I'm sorry for shooting you."

He just shrugged and I noticed his hair was small bit longer. Not much, but a little. "Eh it's alright. I know you were aiming for Bu-" He stops. "What happened to him?"

"He confessed to the crimes." I told him. He did, but Alastor and Tony haven't been caught yet. They are guilty as Butters. The psychopath and necrophiliac. It seems suspicious that he confessed to everything so easily.

"That seems suspicious." Cartman mumbled and nodded. "Anyway what's you favorite song?"

"Um I.. I don't know." I shrugged. What a way to change the subject. "You?"

"Probably Sakura, Falling by YOHIO." Cartman replied.

"I think I've heard Pete sing that before." I smiled. "Now I can't erase, the image of your face. Screaming out your name, with every beat of my heart." I sung trying to remember the song.

"Can you see the stars? You're close, but still so far. Can you feel my voice breathing life into you?" Cartman sung the next line, and for some reason I actually blushed.

"You suck at singing." I chuckled.

"Fuck you," Cartman coughed. "So where's Stan, Craig, and the two lovesick puppies?"

"Kenny and Craig probably found a broom closet to mess around in, and Stan went to Pete's house." I mentioned.

"RV." Cartman corrected, and I nodded. We just sat there for what seemed like forever until it was time for me to leave.

The ride home was quiet. It was mainly me think that Cartman's doctor was an idiot. His doctor said he can go home tomorrow even though he woke up just today. He said everything seemed fine, but he should still stay for at least a few more days. I looked at my phone to see a message from Bebe.

**Babe: Suuuuuup?**  
**Me: On my way home from the hospital.**  
**Babe: Yeah I heard about what happened. I just wanted to tell you if you were able to come in having a Christmas party tomorrow night. Can you come?**  
**Me: I'll have to ask my parents**  
**Bebe: Okay. Laterz bitch**  
**Me: Don't call me that**

I looked up at my parents. Everything was still pretty quiet. "I'm gay."

My dad swerved a little before driving normally again. Ikr stared at me like i just cussed and mom turned to look at me before looking at dad. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"You guys had a bet on my sexuality?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not!" My mom replied. "We had a bet on when you would tell us you were gaym"

"That doesn't make the situation better... Is it okay I can go to a Christmas party tomorrow...?"

"Kyle I don't think thats a good idea because you just got back and Hanu-" Mom was cut off by my dad giving her a look. It looked like they knew something I didn't. "Okay... But no drugs, alcohol, and no sex!"

"Mom!" I was embarrassed that she even brought the last one up.

But she stayed with her word of letting me go. The next night I was at Bebe's house chugging a cup of grape kool-aid and standing awkwardly. Stan didn't show up and neither did Pete.

Craig and Kenny were off somewhere, and for some reason Bebe invited a lot of college students. Speaking of Bebe she was clearly drunk.

"Kyle there is a cute gay boy here I would like you to meet." Bebe told me over the music. "His name is Ezra! He's my cousin's college roommate!"

"Bebe I don't think th-" I was cut off by her by making me look at this tall guy standing near the stairs. He had his own cup, and he was dressed in a ugly Christmas sweater. His light curls fell perfectly in his eyes and to tell you the truth I felt my heart skip a beat. "W-what did you say his name was?"

"Ezra!" Bebe yelled across the room and the guy looked up to see us. He waved and walked over. "Ezra this little cutie pie is Kyle. Kyle this is Ezra!"

Bebe started walking away and I wanted to kill her for leaving me alone. "U-um hi..."

"Hello," Fuck my heart! He's German! "It's nice to me you Kyle. I've heard a lot about you."

I stared at him confused. "You have?"

"Bebe told me about you yesterday. I guess you could say I was kinda faszinieren. Or should I say, intrigued?" He smiled. I chuckled awkwardly. "Are you alright?"

"Um y-yeah..." I trailed off. "A-anyway it's nice to meet you to Ezra."

He looked at my cup. "Kool-aid?" I nodded. "Has Bebe told you anything about me?"

**Cartman's POV**

My doctor is an idiot. After I got out of the hospital I was invited to a Christmas party at Bebe's. I was going to contact Kyle, but I'm sure he was busy with family. Mom was... She's out of town. Has been for a while.

I walked into Bebe's house and saw a few people I know and others who I didn't know. The nusic was kinda loud, but it went silent or at least for me when I saw the sight of something across the room.

Kyle kissing some blonde guy.

_**A/n: again sorry for the late update, and sorry it was a little short. I've been working on other projects along with this and a new story that I haven't published yet. That story isn't a fanfiction**_


	40. Chapter 35

_**Sorry if you guys hate Ezra. Also remember all of this takes place during 2019.**_

**Moments before Cartman showed up at the party.**

**Kyle's POV**

"Wow your friends seem pretty cool." Ezra smiled and I nodded. "Better than my friends."

"What are your friends like?" I asked him filled with curiosity.

"Quite boring actually." Ezra took a sip from his own cup. He looked around, but something caught his eye. "Oh."

"What?" Ezra pointed up, and I saw mistletoe. I stared at it and gulped. Its just a stupid tradition. I should tell Ezra we shouldn't...

"Let me just." He handed me his cup, grabbed a chair, and took the mistletoe down. After placing the cahir back he grabbed his cup. "So what were we talking about?"

"Your fri-" I get cut off by someone bumping me into Ezra. "Oh shit, sorry!"

"Hey it's alright. It was an accident." Ezra told me and actually went as far as patting my head. He glared at him before chuckling myself.

"Yeah." I chuckled once more before someone bumped into me again. This time it ended worse than I thought. I looked at Ezra blushing before pulling away. I accidentally fucking kissed a guy I just met and I'm pretty sure is over eighteen!

We just stared at each other and Ezra slowly brushed his fingers against his lips. "U-uh..."

"S-sorry! It was an accident someone pushed me and-"

"Hey, Kyle calm down. I-it was an accident. It's alright-"

"What we talking about?" I looked next to us to see Cartman. He looked a little bit pissed.

"Oh uh just random things." I told him. "Cartman this is Ezra. He's Bebe's cousin's college roommate. Ezra this is Eric Cartman."

"College?" Cartman looked between me and him once more.

Ezra nodded. "Um yes. Bebe has also told me a lot about you." He placed a hand out for Cartman to shake, but he just glared at it. Something didn't feel right, and then I realized something.

"Um anyway sorry about what just happened, Ezra." I told him and he nodded.

"It's okay. It was an accident anyway. Um talk to you later?" He asked and I nodded before he started to walk away.

"I don't like him." Cartman piped up and I looked over to him.

"Cartman did you see that kiss?" I asked him. He crossed his arms. "Cartman?" I asked once more a little more demanding.

"Kiss? Pffft what kiss? Hah!" He looked away before sighing. He nodded. "Yeah..." I let out a small mouth. "What's funny?!"

"You're jealous. It's cute." I stated without thinking. I quickly shut up after and Cartman smirks before hugging me. "C-cartman?" I asked him while blushing.

"Shh. Let's just stay like this for a little bit." Cartman whispered. He continued to hug me, but I didn't hug back. I felt eyes on us. I felt awkward. I felt strange.

I noticed people staring at us. I tried to pull away from the hug. "Cartman... People are staring..."

"Let them stare." Cartman whispered. We just stood there for a little more before he pulled away. After a while he lets go. "Sorry... I was kinda jealous of that Ezra guy..." He trailed off.

We stood there awkwardly before I noticed what time it was and our little bet. "Hey Cartman about the b-"

"Forget it... We should probably stop the bet because everything that has happened." I nodded in agreement. "But I just want to tell you that I still l-"

"Can I have everyone's attention!?" Bebe was standing on a table in the middle over her living room. "I'm having another party on New year's Eve, and your all invited! Oh and I'm fucking gay!" She jumped off the table and hugged Wendy who looked lile she wanted to die.

After she said that everyone cheered. I'm pretty sure half were drunk and the other half just cheered because everyone else was. I looked at my phone again to see it was late. "Hey um Cartman sorry, but I need to go. It's getting late, and mom was pretty strict about me cominh home before a certain time."

"Need me to walk you?" He laughed.

"No. I got it, and you should have fun." Cartman nodded and I started to leave. I felt eyes on me, and to be honest it could just be my mind messing with me. I was in the front yard now, and was about to start walking home when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Ezra.

"Hey you just dropped this." He had one of my gloves in his hand. I checked my pockets to see he was telling the truth. Only one of my gloves were there. He hands it to me and I put them on. "Do I even get a thank you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Thank you." I told him and he nodded.

"Leaving already?" He asked and I nodded. "Want me to talk you home?" I shook my head no. "Come on it's late and dark. Plus I heard that were some murderers or something."

I let out a sigh. "Alright..." There is no use fighting it. He was right, and from the looks of it he wasn't going to take a no for an answer. We started walking to to my house. It was very quiet... To quiet actually... Or did I just get used to Cartman hanging around me to much? The world may never know.

"Hey watch where your going." Ezra pulled me near him. "You almost fell Kyle."

"Oh uh thanks." I noticed I almost stepped in a hole. Knowing my luck recently if it wasn't for Ezra I probably would have tripped. We kept walking and I scratched the back of my neck nervously. This kinda reminds me of when I first met Alastor, but Ezra... Ezra seems different. Like I can actually trust him.

Strange.

I messaged my mom telling her I was on my way back. I glanced at Exra to see he was staring at the stars. His blonde hair was falling into his face. For some reason I wanted to push it out of his face. We kept walking and I looked at my feet. Kyle you need to get your life together. We soon reached my house and I started to go in. "Wait Kyle, here." I looked at Ezra to see him take a rose out of his coat. "I guess you could take as an apology."

"An apology?" I questioned his motives for the blood red flower.

He frowns. "For making you feel uncomfortable." He hands me the flower before walking away. "Later red head." He stops and looks over his shoulder at me. "It suits you." He gave me another small smile before leaving with his hands in his pockets.

"Maaaaan my brother is a player." I glared at Ike who was know standing in the doorway leaning against it. "Pick one guy, you like have sixteen after you."

"Shut up." I blushed about what Ike and Ezra said. I walked into my house and saw Firkle sitting in the living room eating popcorn. "Merry Christmas Firkle."

"Happy Hanukkah Kyle." He waved before placing another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

I went to my room and placed the rose on my desk. I shook my head and chuckled a little. "That German boy is such an idiot." I know he was just being nice, but what be did was just kinda sweet. Half an hour later after my family's normal tradition of lighting the fourth candle on the menorah my mom suggested something different.

"Let's watch a movie." She told us. Something has been kinda weird about mom lately. She never suggests that after lighting the menorah, and she even had let Ike invite Firkle to celebrate with us.

We agreed though. We decided on a movie and sat down in the living room to watch it. At that moment I thought about what my friends were doing. Cartman spending it with his mom, Kenny finding away to spend it with Craig, and Stan most likely spending it locked in his room. He hasn't really been in the mood the past few years to celebrate Christmas.

**Stan's POV**

"Y-you sure about this Stan?" I stared at the raven haird being in front of me.

I give them a reassuring smile. "Of course." I brushed their hair out of their eyes before kissing their forehead and slowly leading down to their neck. My hand slowly went under their shirt, and they shivered. "Just relax, and trust me."

"I..." They stopped before nodding. "I t-trust you Stan." I removed their shirt and then removed my own. My hands lightly graised their skin, and they tenced up once I touched their bruises. "S-stan?"

"I won't let them hurt you ever again, Pete." I kissed the boy under me lightly. "I promise you that."

And then I woke sweating. I looked nest to me to see the boy next to me covered up in my covers. My shirt basically swallowing him. I brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I promise I wont let them hurt you ever again." I whispered as I cupped his head in my hand. My thumb ran across the bruise on his cheek. I'm glad Kyle told me to go after him yesterday. I rolled over at looked at my ceiling. I'm an idiot.

And I wish I would stop having these dreams. Nothing happened and nothing will. I won't let it.


	41. Chapter 36

_**What are your thoughts on Ezra? Well to bad you'll be seeing more of him.**_

_**Also this chapter might be upsetting for some people**_

**The Day Kyle Got Out Of The Hospital, Stan's POV**

I sighed as I drove two Pete's place. Kyle weirded me out by telling me I needed to get Pete. It pretty much confused me. I also felt a little uncomfortable sitting in my truck after what happened... Nothing strange happened since then.

I try to relax as I drived to Pete's. Something seemed unsettling, but I don't know what... I pulled up to the address to see a beat up RV.

Right when I got out and closed my truck door I knew why things felt unsettling. I heard yelling. It sounded like two people fighting. One of which sounded like they were slurring their words.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" I heard a man slur his words before glass shattering. I got closer to the RV and heard crying. "You should have died instead of he-"

"SHUT UP D-" I heard a thud and then some sobs.

"Pete...? Oh my God! Pete I'm sorry I-" I heard enough and forced myself into the RV. Once I got on I saw Pete on the ground and a man kneeling over him.

I felt a lot of emotions wash over me, but the main one being anger. Glass shards were all over the floor with some type of fluid. I knew for a fact it was beer. The man who was kneeling over Pete looked at me, he was clearly drunk. "Who the fuck are you?!"

I ignored him and good thing he was drunk because when I pushed him out of the way he instantly stumbled back. Pete was blinking back tears and stared at me. There was a mark on his cheek which I could tell would be a bruise later on. "S-stan?"

I helped him up and against the man's wishes I walked Pete out of there. "What the hell you doin'?!"

I ignored him and helped Pete into my truck. After I did I walked back into the RV, and shut the door. The man stared at me. "What the living hell did you do to him?" I asked. Just I was terrified of this guy at the moment, but I need to stand up for Pete.

"He deserved i-" I slapped the man across the face. "What the hell?!"

"Don't ever fucking touch him again or I swear to God I will murder you myself!" I yelled at him before leaving. Right when I walked out the door a beer bottle crashed against the wall.

I rushed to my truck and started driving away. We sat in silence and I started driving out of town. Pete looked a little panicked. "S-stan where are w-we going?"

"Pete just..." I take a deep breath. "Just enjoy the ride." He stared at me nervously before nodding. I kept driving as we sat in silence. Pete moved a little bit trying to get comfortable. "You okay?"

"Fucking fantastic." He said sarcastically before sighing. "Sorry Stan."

"What for?" I asked glancing at him.

"For being rude to you right now, and seeing me like that..." He looked out the window.

"Pete... Be honest with me." He nodded. "All those times you showed up to school with either cuts or bruises on your face was it because your dad and Michael both have been abusing you?"

Pete stayed silent for a moment. He then nodded again. "My sorry excuse for a father has been doing this for a while..." He trailed off.

"I don't want you to go back there." I told him.

"Why are you so worried about me?" He asked me.

"Because I'm your-" I stop myself and shift in my seat. "I'm your friend." What's wrong with me?

Pete stared at me for a moment before looking forward. After a bit I started driving to my house. "You can stay at my house for a few weeks." I told him as we pulled up to my house. I unlocked the front door and we walked in. "My family is gone for a while so it doesn't matter if you stay."

I looked over to him and saw his lip bleeding. I got closer to him. "S-stan?" He questioned as he backed up against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Your lip is bleeding." I pointed out.

"Why are you looking at my lips?" Pete tilts his head to the side in confusion. I blushed a small little bit.

Later that night I realized something. Pete didn't have anything to sleep in... I searched my closet for something for the smaller teen to wear. Pete stood behind me scratching his arms nervously. I soon found something... I hope he was okay with it because it's all I ahd for him. I handed him a pair of dark red shorts and a The Cure band tee.

"You listen to The Cure?" He questions. I nodded and he chuckled. "Didn't take you for a Cure fan."

"What? They're good." I chuckled.

"Man I guess you still have some goth in you." He chuckled and headed to the bathroom to change. My mind was heading somewhere else... And I'm not proud of it.

Soon Pete walks out and I look over. The shorts hits him perfectly, but the t-shirt was pretty baggy. It actually fell off his left shoulder a little. He was holding his clothes. "Stan? You okay, you're staring..." Pete's cheek dusted a light pink.

"Um yeah..." I trailed off and looked away. I scratched the back of my neck. Stan what the hell is wrong with you. You love Wendy, dont get flustered over Pete. He's... He's just a friend...

"So... Where am I going to sleep?" Pete asked me placing his clothes on my dresser.

"Well I'm pretty sure my sister would kill me if she found out you slept in her room, definitely not my mom's room..." I kept thinking. I'm not going to let him sleep on the couch either. "My room."

"Y-your room?" He stuttered and I nodded. "Um okay..."

"You can have the bed I'll sleep in the floor." I tell him and head into the hall closet to get some blankets. Pete grabs my wrists and I look at him. "Hmm?"

"I can sleep in the floor! You should take the bed. Its your bed after all..." He trailed off and I shook my head. "Stan..."

"How about this..." I trailed off. "How about we both sleep on the bed?"

"Um okay... If you're okay with it I guess I am too." Pete nodded in agreement, and that night i had the weirdest dream.

**Warning you are about to be in a rated XXX zone. If you dont want to read it you can skip to later in the chapter.**

_"Ah~" The raven haired boy under me moaned out and he looked up at me shyly. "Ah~ St-stan!"_

_I let out a small groan as I kept thrusting into the other boy. It was a strange feeling, but I absolutely loved it. I craved it. I caved it because I was with the boy I loved._

_"F-fuck!" Pete maoned loudly and came on his stomach. He was a blushing mess and bit his lip. "St-stop staring..."_

_"I can't help it." I kissed him. "I like you like this. It's cute" I kissed him again. "And sexy." I fixed our position so he was sitting on top of me. My hands were on his waist and I started thrusting upward into him. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply._

_"I love you Stan Marsh."_

_"I love you too Pete Marsh."_

**End of XXX**

My eyes opened wide as I woke up from my dream. I sat up and I was breathing heavily. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom before splashing water onto my face. My hands gripped the sink as I looked down.

I'm just sexually frustrated because Wendy left me. Pete is just a friend and nothing more. It was only him in that dream because he was the last person I spoke to. I looked in the mirror to see I was blushing.

I fucking called him Pete Marsh...

The next day I was supposed to go to Bebe's party, but i made up a lie that i was sick. I just didn't want to leave Pete alone just in case he went back to his house. That night just like the night before I had a strange dream.

_"Y-you sure about this Stan?" I stared at the raven haird being in front of me._

_I give them a reassuring smile. "Of course." I brushed their hair out of their eyes before kissing their forehead and slowly leading down to their neck. My hand slowly went under their shirt, and they shivered. "Just relax, and trust me."_

_"I..." They stopped before nodding. "I t-trust you Stan." I removed their shirt and then removed my own. My hands lightly graised their skin, and they tenced up once I touched their bruises. "S-stan?"_

_"I won't let them hurt you ever again, Pete." I kissed the boy under me lightly. "I promise you that."_

And then I woke sweating. I looked next to me to see the boy next to me covered up in my covers. My shirt basically swallowing him. I brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I promise I wont let them hurt you ever again." I whispered as I cupped his head in my hand. My thumb ran across the bruise on his cheek. I'm glad Kyle told me to go after him yesterday. I rolled over and looked at my ceiling. I'm an idiot.

And I wish I would stop having these dreams. Nothing happened and nothing will. I won't let it.

Pete is just a friend.

**Kyle's POV**

"We're moving?!" I yelled at my parents.


	42. Chapter 37

**_Hope you liked the whole chapter between Stan and Pete last chapter._**

**Kyle's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My parents just told me and Ike we are moving out of town.

"But Firkle is here!" Ike yelled.

"Ike calm down." My dad told him. "You can still see him we're just moving into one town over. We just think it would be a good idea after everything that has happened."

I was still in shock, and that shock is only going to grow. "And your getting a foster sister. That was the original reason for the move. That is also why we had so many trips to New York." Mmom mentioned. "She's your age Kyle, and her name is Diana."

Ike marched to his room clearly not happy and we heard his door slam shut. He's been getting kinda rebellious. I stayed in my seat. I don't wanna move but... I guess I have no choice. "When is Diana coming here?" I asked him as dad went to calm Ike down.

"Today actually." Mom told me. "We're moving right after the new year." I nodded and mom sstarted to leave the room. "There are some boxes in the car if you want to start packing."

"Okay..." I nodded once more and walked to my room. I laid on my bed, and started to think of everything that has recently happened.

Some rando was leaving me letters that was later found out to be Cartman, the new guy said he loved me but later helped Butters kill me, someone who made sure I didn't get hit by a car helped Butters as well, I shot Cartman, kissed a complete stranger who I'm pretty sure is either eighteen or nineteen, and now I'm moving along with a foster sister.

I decided to call my friends... First Stan. I called him and waited for an answer. "H-hello?" I heard a tired voice on the other side.

"Pete?" I asked confused. "Where's Stan?"

"He's cooking, well trying to." Pete chuckled. "He told me to answer."

"Um well can you tell him to meet up with me and the others later? It's important." I told him.

"Sure, where at?"

"The park." I looked outside my window. I saw Bebe and Ezra walking down thw street talking. She playfully pushed him. After Pete agreed to tell Stan I called Kenny. I explained to meet up with me which he also agreed. He told me Craig would come too.

Now the final person... Why does my chest hurt? Should I tell him with the others or alone? I'm not so sure. What am I goin- "Hello? Kyle?"

"Oh um hey Cartman... What's up?" I asked him as I hugged my knees. I leaned against the window as I looked out.

"Nothing really. You?" He asked.

"Thinking..."

"About?"

"Want to go visit Butters?" I asked, and he didn't reply. "Cartman?" Again he didn't reply. "Eric?"

"Are you sure you can handle seeing him again?" He sounded worried. It made my heart hurt even more. I shouldnbe telling him about the move.

"Y-yeah..." I told him. "I have some questions for him. Stan and Pete told me about a group of people that they ran into the night everything went down. I have a feeling Butters has something to do with it."

"Alright... When do you want to go?" I thought long and hard. To be honest I don't know. "Kyle?"

"How about now?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the police station." Cartman tells me, and I'm about to hang up but he stops me. "I'm worried about you Kyle."

"No need to worry about me Eric." I told him as I kept looking outside.

"I can't help it, I care about you. See you later." Cartman hangs up.

I felt my cheeks burn. I get up and grab my jacket after putting my shoes on. I walked past the rose Ezra gave me. I let out a small sigh and decided to place it in a vase before leaving. I walked down the stairs to get one, and I saw Ike in the kitchen with mom. He seemed calmer and in a cheerful mood.

"Hey mom, hey Ike. Do we have a spare vase?" I asked them, and mom looked at me.

"Oh um I think in the cabinet over there." Move pointed at a cabinet. "Why do you need a vase?"

"Kyle new boyfriend gave him a rose last night." Ike butted in.

Mom almost dropped the plate she was holding. "Boyfriend? When do I get to meet him? Is it Stan?"

"What? No." I told her and looked at Ike. "I'm not dating Ezra."

"Suuuuuure." Ike smirked. I just rolled my eyes and started looking for the vase. After a bit I found a small green one with red flowers painted on it.

Perfect.

I grabbed it and put water in the vase before going back upstairs. Once I got to my room I placed the rose in the vase and placed it on my desk. A small smile played on my lips as I grabbed my jacket.

I headed back downstairs and mom instantly questioned my motives. "Where you going?"

"To meet up with my friends." I told her a half lie. Technically I am going to meet up with them after the jail visit. "I want to tell them I'm moving face to face."

"Okay... Just make sure to get home before dark." Mom told me and I nodded before leaving the house and start making my wake to the police station.

I kept walking and kept looking around. I soon see Ezra and Bebe again across the street. Ezra sees me and gives me a small smile. He waves to me. I wave back and Bebe sees. She nudges him in the side and raises her eyebrows like she was implying something. She whispered something and Ezra looked flustered. He told her something and they kept walking.

Strange.

I kept walking with my hands in my pockets. A small grin popped on my face until I reached the police station. Cartman was there and was looking at his phone. He looked up and saw me. He gave me a small wave.

"Hey Kyle!" He greeted me when I walked over. "Why you smiling?"

"I saw Bebe and Ezra on the way here." I told him.

He looked at me confused. "Ezra?"

"The guy from the party last night." I informed him.

"Oh yeah... Him." Cartman grumbled. "I don't trust him."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." I chuckled as I walked past him and into the police station. A guy in a hat and trench coat walked past us. I smelled the faint scent of caramel and apples.

It smelled... Familiar.

We walked in and asked to speak with Butters. A cop led us to his cell, and to be completely honest the cops are idiots. They walked us to him and left. He looked over and I saw the bandage around his head. It was covering his right eye or at least... Where it used to be...

"What are you two doing here?" He asked us and walked over. Cartman pulled me back. "If you are here to sue me you just missed my lawyer."

"We just have some questions..." I trailed off. I looked at him. He was wearing an orange jump suit, and the sleaves were rolled up. A strange marking was on his wrist that wasn't there the last time I saw him.

I could barely make it out. "Go on." Butters told me. He glanced at Cartman. "Hey."

"Don't talk to me." Cartman glared.

"Aww so rude." Butters saod cheerfully. He was still acting the way he did when I saw him last. "So what are your questions?"

"Um one what happened to your eye?" I asked him confused.

"Ask Eric, he's the one who stabbed me." Butters chuckled darkly.

"Because you stabbed Kyle!" He yelled at him.

"Cartman please just let me talk to him alone for a moment." Cartman was about to reply, but he nodded and left. I looked back at Butters who was smirking. "What?"

"You got him tied arou d your pretty little finger." He kept smirking.

"Please dont tell me you like me too." I huffed.

"You're not really my type Kyle." He replied and got close as he gripped the bars. "We both know that."

"You've changed Butters... How do I know you will answer all my questions truthfully?" I asked him suspiciously.

"You don't." He stared at me with a blank expression. "But trust me when I say that the only time I lied was in that one letter about doing this all for you."

For some reason it felt like he was telling the truth. "Okay... Butters... What's that mark on your arm?"

He held is arm out to me to show his wrist. On his wrist was a symbol. It was a triangle with a long line going through and an 'x' in the triangle. He looked down at it before looking at me. "It's the mark of Nepi."

"Nepi? What's Nepi?" I asked him really confused.

"Nepi is the one who will raise above us, and we will be taken." He replied. Something seemed off about that answer.

"Butters... Nepi... Is it a cult?" I asked him. I need answers.

"No. Nepi is not a thing, but a person. They will unlease us all." Butters looked serious.

"Who are the hooded figures?" I asked him mentioning the people who Stan and Pete saw.

"They are the Z'alka." Butters replied.

"Z'alka? Is Z'alka a cult?!" I asked him getting a little fed up.

"You say cult, I say brotherhood." Butters smirked. I shake my head and start to leave. There's no possible way over getting non-confusing answers. "Goodbye Kyle."

Before I left I turned around. I need to ask him. Two more questions just to make sure. "What happened to Alastor and Tony?"

"They're here and there." He whispered.

I glared at him. Just one more question. "Are you working with a guy named Ezra or is he apart of this brotherhood you're talking about?"

Butters looked extremely confused. "Who?"

"Um nevermind." I left and to be completely honest it seemed that Butters was completely confused about who Ezra was. Maybe he really is a good guy.

I cought bavk up with Cartman who instantly hugged me. "Kyle you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No Cartman." I tell him. "I'm okay and I got... Some answers." Kinda... Kinda not...

"As long as he didn't hurt you... Need me to talk you home?" I shook my head. "Not going home?"

"No I'm meet Pete and Stan at the park." I explained to him and he nodded. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay..." He patted my head and gave me a small smile. "I'll see you later."

The two of us left the police station and walked into two different directions. I walked to the park and started think about everything that's going on and the answers Butters has told me. Nepi? Z'alka? Nothing seems right?

I kept walking and looked at everyone I passed. Then I got a text.

**Bebe: You better come to my New Year's Eve party**  
**Kyle: I'm not sure if I can go. I got a thing**  
**Bebe: What thing?**  
**Bebe: got a secret boyf?**  
**Kyle: Why is everyone thinking I'm dating someone? I have a foster sister that's supposed to mive in a few days. **  
**Bebe: You can bring her with you**  
**Kyle: ...**  
**Kyle: Okay**

Diana when you move in please don't be mad. I kept walking until I reached the park. Kenny, Craig, Stan, and Pete were there. They saw me as I walked over. "Hey so what did you want to talk about?"

"Um guys..." Here goes nothing. They all were staring at me. "I'm moving after the New Year..."

"What the hell?" Stan questioned and I explained everything from me moving then about Diana then about the answers I got from Butters. "Oh jeez."

"I just thought that I should tell you guys face to face... I'm going to tell Cartman alone." I told them.

"Alright... Is there anyway to talk your parents out of it?" Kenny asks.

"Nope Ike tried and failed. The house is just one town over, and one reason is because my new foster sister." I looked down at the ground. "I'll be able to ride my bike back and forth from the new house to here to see you guys."

Everyone nodded and we parted our ways. I still felt off about everything and once I got home I heard people talking. Diana must be here. I opened the door to see my family talking to a teen girl around my age with short dark brown hair wearing an oversized hoodie.

"Oh Kyle!" Mom greeted me. "This is Diana!"

The girl looked over at me. Something seemed off about her. I don't know if it was because the goth clothing, the oversized hoodie, or the Heelys she was wearing.

Something just seemed strange about her.


	43. Chapter 38

**Kyle's POV**

I grumbled as I helped Diana bring her stuff in. "You really didn't need to... I could have done it myself." She told me and she messed with her sleeves.

"Nah." I shrugged. If I don't I'll have to hear it from mom.

"Sorry your mom is making us share a room until the move... She's a really nice lady." I mentally laugh at that. I place her bags in my room and looked around.

"It's okay..." She looks at me weirdly. "Oh shit I mean it's not like I wanna see you n- I'm gay." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay...? I'm pan." She tells me as she placed her backpack against the wall. "So is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Well a few murders happened recently, and uh there's the pond and park." I trail off after I realized this town is a little boring.

"Murders?!" Diana's eyes lit up. She takes a video camera out of her backpack. "Any creepy places?"

"Um maybe the woods... Why?" I asked her pretty much confused.

"Oh sorry!" She puts the camera back in her bag. "I just really love creepy things, and I want to film a horror movie one day."

I nodded and started to leave before I left. I looked at her. "Want to meet my friends?" She nodded and I made a group chat with the guys and Bebe. Maybe Diana will feel comfortable if another girl was there. They all agreed and we would meet up at Stan's because his family is gone. Wait... Now that I think of it why was Pete at Stan's house this morning?

"Hey bring your video camera with you. We're going to my friend Stan's house." She nodded and we started leaving the room. Her backpack was back on her shoulder. "Hey mom Diana and I are going to Stan's!"

"Be careful!" Mom called from the kitchen.

We started walking and I told Diana about my friends. Every now and then she would nod. I knocked on Stan's door once we got there and Pete opened it. He was wearing one of Stan's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, his hair was ruffled, a small bruise that looked more like a hickey was on his shoulder blade, and he waa blushing.

I gave him a knowing look and a small smirk. No wonder he was here this morning. "Sooo Pete this is my foster sister, Diana."

Pete looked at Diana suspiciously. "Goth, emo, vampire, or what?"

"I prefer the term punk goth." Diana told him. "Fellow goth?"

Pete nods and lets us in. Diana sat in the living room and I pulled Pete into the hall. "Okay tell me now, did you sleep with Stan?"

"Well technically speaking I-" Pete gets cut off when another person knocks on the door. Pete walks over and opens it revealing Kenny, Craig, Cartman, and Bebe. Good things... Bad thing was Wendy was with Bebe.

"Wendy?" I look up the stairs to see Stan. "Um... Hey."

"Hey Stan." She waves and I was stuck there feeling the awkwardness. They haven't really spoken since the break up. Wendy looked at Pete seeing the shirt. "Pete, right?"

Pete nods before walking up the stairs past Stan. He whispered something to Stan, and Stan nodded. He continued up the stairs.

The poor broken boy.

"Sooo... Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Kenny grins. "Or some other game? Maybe spin the bottle?"

"Seriously Ken?" Craig asked him. "What the hell is with you?"

"Hmm I dunno." He shrugged. We all walked into the living room and sat down. Diana was sitting in a beanbag chair that Stan had gotten for Christmas last year. "So you're Diana, right?"

"Yeah. Kenny?" Kenny nodded and was sitting on the couch with his legs over Craig's.

"Who wants to start the game?" Stan asks. "If you guys are okay with it I could raid the liquor cabinet." Everyone agreed and soon came back with some alcohol and cups. Stan took a sip of his. "Kenny truth or dare?"

"Hmm truth." Kenny smiled. "Not ready for regrets yet."

"What's one thing you hate about Craig?" Stan asked and I chuckled. Know Kenny and how much he loves Craig he will say nothing.

"Well I kinda hate it when he cries if he accidentally hurts me during se-" Craig covers the shorter boy's mouth.

"Next person!" He said quickly. Aw the bad boy has feelings.

Kenny rolled his eyes and moved Craig's hand. "Fiiiiine Kyle truth or dare."

I thought long and hard about this. Knowing Kenny this could end badly either way. "Um... Truth?"

"Perfect!" Shit. "You a virgin?"

Dude just the second question, and you ask that?! The hell?! "Yes."

"Oooooh~" Why do I feel like he's already drunk? Oh wait I forgot he's a light weight.

"Bebe truth or dare?" I asked her. She gave me a look, and I knew what it meant. "Alright dare then. I dare you to send everyone in school a link to something crazy."

"Excellent! Good thing I have everyone's numbers!" She typed at her phone for a few minutes before pressing the send button. Everyone's besides Diana's phones went off. I looked at it and before I clicked on the link I heard Stan.

"That's fucking disgusting Bebe!" Stan said looking away from his phone. I don't think I want to look at it now...

"Whatever! Cartman truth or dare?" Bebe asked him he has been silent since he showed up.

"Dare I suppose." He replied.

"I dare you to tell us the name of your crush!" She smiled.

"Kyle." He replied nonchalantly. "I thought that everyone knew that by now?" I felt my cheeks heat up. Ugh I wish he didn't say that so calmly!

"This is booooring! Spin the bottle now!" Kenny sat on the floor and placed a bottle on teh ground. "I'll go first!" He spins it and it lands on himself.

The blond shrugs before kissing his hand. Diana said she would stay out of the game like the first one. Kenny motioned for me to spin and I did. It landed on Bebe, and I kissed her cheek. She laughed and spun the bottle. It landed on Kenny. She kissed his forehead.

Kenny spun the bottle once more and it landed on Craig. The two kissed and Craig chuckled before spinning it. It landed on Cartman and I broke out into laughter. Craig kissed his middle finger before showing it to Cartman who flipped him back off.

Cartman spun the bottle seeing it land on Stan. They basically gave each other a mental agreement on passing it up. Stan spun the bottle and it faced a certain raven haired teen...

Wendy.

I hoped 100% that Pete wouldn't show up. Wendy and Stan got close and Stan was about to kiss her cheek, but slipped. He kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Stan have you seen my..." I looked at the living room entrance to see Pete. For us we knew it was a game, but for Pete who just walked in I'm sure it looked different.

Craig and I glanced at each other knowing that Pete is probably getting the wrong idea. Pete looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um nevermind I'll look for my phone in your room again..." He started heading to the stairs. Stan watched him leave while Craig and I walked after him.

Stan you fucking idiot.

Craig and I headed up the stairs and saw Pete walk into Stan's room shutting the door. I looked at Craig who was looking back. I was about to knock on the door, but heard some sniffles. Pete was crying... I gulped before knocking. "Pete?"

I heard some shuffling, and Pete opened the door. "Kyle... Craig what do you two want?" He asked confused. I walked in and Craig followed. I faced Pete while Craig sat on the bed leaning back on his elbows.

"Pete that kiss between Stan and Wendy was part of a game. We were playing spin the bottle and Stan was going to kiss her cheek, but he slipped." I tried to explain.

"So? Why do I care who he kisses or not?" Pete huffed. "He's just a friend anyway..."

"Bullshit Pete." Craig mumbled while he walked over. "Pete you just need to tell him."

"Tell him what? That I can't stop thinking about him and when I'm lonely I wish he was there? Shit Craig I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back, and he's most likely straight." He whispered and I hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged back. I heard him sniff a little bit more and Craig joined in on the hug.

**Stan's POV**

I broke away from the kiss when I heard Pete saying he would check my room again for his phone. Kyle and Craig left the room and headed upstairs. I told everyone to continue the game or start a different one while I go check on them.

"Pete I'm sorry you after to deal with this..." I heard Kyle right before I was going to knock.

"It's fine..." I heard Pete. It sounded like he was crying, and I felt my heartache. "They're just a friend anyway. I don't care about them more than that."

Who... Who is Pete talking about?

"Hey Stan?" I looked at the stairs to see Wendy. "Bebe wanted me to tell you that you're invited to her New Year's Eve party."

I nodded and watched her walk back down stairs. I rest my head against the wall, and let out a sigh. Why does my heart hurt?


	44. Voice Acting

So... I had an idea... Making a Sims 4 michinima for this fan fiction, but with voice actors...

I'm also doing a Sally Face Incorrect Quotes fandub which is probably just going to be filled with crackhead energy XD

I just thought I should tell you all. Wanted to hear your thoughts about it.


	45. Chapter 39

_**Also y'all are going to haaaate me in this chapter. Please comment. **_

**Kyle's POV**

A few days went by and everytime I was around Cartman I didn't tell him I was moving. I didn't really know how to tell him.

It was now New Year's Eve, and I was absolutely shaking. Bebe invited Ike and Diana both to her party tonight and also asked us to help her get ready.

"Sooo Wendy asked me to prom." Bebe said out of the blue while I help her put streamers over a doorway.

"And your answer?" I chuckled already knowing the answer.

"Well duh! I said yes!" Bebe had a goofy grin on her face. I looked over at Diana to see she was busy getting the food together. "Oh yeah I forgot, Ezra asked about you."

I almost fell off of my little step stool. "He did?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He was wondering if you'd be at the party tonight or not. Technically you're the only person in this town besides my family he's actually talked to." Bebe told me. "I think he may like you."

"Isn't he like in college?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Sooo a lawsuit."

"Oh come on! You think I'm stupid enough to introduce you to a guy who may like you later who's over eighteen?... Yes... Okay technically he just recently turned eighteen. He skipped a year or two during high school." Bebe explained to me.

I nodded as I continue to help her with the party. I still need to tell Cartman about me moving... "Bebe I'm moving in two days."

"What? Why?" I looks at me confused.

"Because everything that's been going on. Sure the murders has stopped because Butters is in jail, but they want to be careful. It's also to make room for Diana." I tell her.

She nods as she gets off her own step stool, and looks at her phone. "The party will start soon! Eeeeeeh I can't wait to see Wendy!"

I chuckled and pet the step stools in the hall closet. I heard someone knock and Bebe went to check it. A few people walked in. Those people included Clyde, Nicole, Token, Henrietta, and Pete. Stan was right behind the male goth with his head hung low. He wasn't really been the same since what happened at his house between him and Wendy.

Pete saw me and walked over. "Hey. Told Cartman about you know what?" I shook my head no. "You need to tell him tonight."

"I know Pete... You still need to talk to Stan." I told him. He looked anxious, but nodded. "And from the looks of it that day I came over it looks like he likes you back." I smirked talking about the mark on his shoulder blade.

"Yeah I've been meaning to tell you. It was an accident, but he didn't mean to leave it. I was helping him get down from something, and he had put to much pressure on me." Pete explained. "And I was wearing his shirt and shorts because I had nothing else to sleep in."

"Oooooooh." I scratch the back on my neck uncomfortably. I've been doing it a lot actually lately.

A few hours later the house was alive with music and drunk teens who probably couldn't see straight. Pete was standing in a corner, Kenny was dancing with Craig, Wendy and Bebe were having a giggle fit, Stan was no where to be seen, and Cartman was staring at me from across the room. I know it sounds pretty cliche, but I swear it felt like it was only the two of us in the room when our eyes locked.

Cartman started walking over, and I felt my heart throb. Is this a crush? Shit I hope not.

"Hey Kyle." I snapped my neck to look at Henrietta. We never really spoken to each other besides once or twice. One of those times was in the gym during that memorial service. "I just wanted to say thank you..."

"What?" I asked her over the music. I was pretty confused.

"Thanks for looking after Pete! He hasn't been the same since the brake up with Michael!" She yelled over the music, and I nodded.

"You're welcome!" I told her and she started to walk away to some boy. The two started talking to each other. I looked back to where Cartman was and mentally screamed. "Jeez! Cartman don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Kyle." He laughed as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Didn't mean to frighten you." Cartman was holding a cup in his hand and I could tell that it was water.

"Not drinking tonight?" I asked him trying to hold back a laugh as I notice Clyde failing at talking to a girl.

Cartman saw as well and chuckled. "Nope not tonight. Wouldn't want to do something I'd regret. Yous should have seen Stan. He was already drank like three cups. Seemed like he was nervous or something."

Stan nervous? I wonder what about... I couldn't really think over the music. "Wanna go upstairs to talk? It's a little bit more quiet." I nodded as the two of us made our way upstairs. We stood in the hall and noticed a person or two stumble to the bathroom or the music.

Unlike downstairs the floor was clean of trash. I leaned against the wall and took a sip of my soda. I guess Bebe has a rule of no partying upstairs. "So what do you want to talk ab-"

"Kyle I am sorry." Cartman told me looking down at his red solo cup. "Everything that I did to you when we were younger and everyday I either physically or verbally hurt you. I wish I could go back in time and roundhouse kick my ass." He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

I stared at him before giving him a hug. "You don't need to apologize Cartman. We both did things we regret doing to each other." Cartman hugged me back. After a few moments I heard some shuffling and a door slamming. A few yells followed before it went silent. I pulled away from Cartman and he stared at a door at the end of the hall before looking at me. "What do you think just happened?"

Cartman was about to answer if it wasn't for a certain brown haird idiot who's name rhymed with Hyde. "Kyle! How come I had to hear from a drunk Bebe you're moving in a few days?!"

My face lost all of it's color and Cartman looked at Clyde confused before looking back at me. "You're moving?"

"Cartman well you se-"

"Yeah he is! In two days! Why you didn't tell me man? I want my baseball back!" Clyde said slurring his words.

I ignored Clyde and his protests and kept looking at Cartman. His faced showed mix feelings, but one I knew clearly.

Heartbreak.

"Cartman listen I was going to tell you b-"

"No!" I jumped back when Cartman yelled and he tried to calm himself down.. "No... No I... I'm not believing this. Kyle I... I just need to go." He sped walked down the hall and down the stairs. I felt it beforw I knew what was happening. I was runninga after him. The only things I could hear was my footsteps, Clyde calling after me, and someone mentioning Stan.

I ran after Cartman and followed him outside. He was walking home. "Cartman wait!"

"No Kyle!" He spun around to look at me. "I'm tired of waiting! If anyone should wait now it's you! All I have been doing since I told you the truth was wait! Do you know why Kyle?! Because I love you! Because I care about you! Because I trust you enough to wear my heart on my fucking sleeve! And all you do in return is keep something important from me until it actually happens! Even Clyde knew before me and he's an idiot!" He turned back around. "Just... Just give me a few days to calm down..." I heard the crack in his voice. "I'm sorry Kyle... I just thought you could tell me anything now." He walked away.

At that moment it started raining. I was glad it was raining because it hid the tears falling down my own cheeks. I just hurt someone who cared about me deeply. I was on my knees and crying. It wasn't loud sobs, but silent ones. Ones you would barely even notice.

To be honest I don't know how long I sat there until the rain stopped. Wait no it didn't stop, but rather something was covering me. I looked up and saw Ezra holding an umbrella out to me. The street lap was behind him and shinning over his head like a halo.

"Need a hand?" Ezra put his hand out to me and I reluctantly took it. "Why are you not inside enjoying the party?"

"Why aren't you? Weren't you invited?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Yeah, but Bebe ordered me to by some more cups." He held the bag of cups. "But you know what? Fuck the cups." He handed me the umbrella and threw the cup bag at Bebes house.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked him trying not to laugh. It hurts to laugh at the moment. Ezra looked at me and I noticed something twinkle in his eye before leaving.

"Because someone else needs me more." He walked over to me and took the umbrella, but kept it over us. "Lets go for a walk."

I sighed, but nodded. We started walking to Starks Pond. I know it would have felt traumatic because what happened, but it lit up my feelings.

I didn't know if it was the rain, the German boy next to me, or the walk it's self, but something seemed calming. We just walked in silance and it was peaceful.

Once we reached the pond the rain finally stopped for a moment. We sat down on a bench and we stared at the bond. I wasn't going to ask him anything and at this second I hoped he wouldn't ask me anything either.

"Have you... Have you ever hirt someone so much it felt like they abandoned you?" Ezra asked. His blonde curls stuck to his forehead.

I looked at my lap with my head in my palm. "Out of all the questions you just _had _to ask that one." Shit I said that out loud.

"Sorry... It's just wish I could take back somethings I said in the past..." He looked up at the starts. "Do you have any siblings?"

I let out a small yawn and lean back in my spot. "Mhm. An adoptive brother and a foster sister."

"I had a twin brother." I heard him mumble. His German accent was almost unnoticeable.

"Had?" I questioned not really thinking of the consequences. I was still a little upset about what just happened with Cartman and I was tired.

"Yeah... His name was Anthony. He wanted to join the military and I wanted to be a writer. One day after school we got into a big fight..." Ezra looked down at his lap.

"You." I yawned again. "You don't have to tell me Ezra if you don't want to." I mumbled the rest as my head landed on his shoulder. I didn't mean to but I was so sleepy.

"Thank you Kyle." He whispered and kissed the top of my head as a clock nearby struck midnight. "Happy New Year."

**Narrator's POV**

Ezra smiled down at the red head after kissing the top of his head. "Happy New Year."

New Year the time where you can have a fresh start, and if you kiss someone on midnight you spend the rest of the year with them.

Bebe and Wendy kissed each other. So did Kenny and Craig. Pete was by himself looking for his friends, and accidently ran into Stan upstairs. He seemed out of breath, and without thinking Pete done something he would forever regret. He kissed the taller male.

Stan fucked up though.

_Minutes before the run in_

Stan quickly got away from the person in front of him. "I-I'm sorry! I can't do this!" He quickly threw his shirt back on and tried to quickly pull his pants back on.

"What? Why?" The other person asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"I... I don't know okay! I just... I just don't know!" He was about to leave, but the person grabbed his wrist. "Let g-" The other person kissed him once more, and Stan almost kissed back if it wasn't for the twisted feeling in his stomach telling him not to.

Stan pulled away. The person stared at him and got off of the bed. "You care about your friends Stan and I respect that, but you know the answer that's buzzing in that brain of yours." The person placed their hands on Stan's waist before pulling him to them.

Their crotches rubbed together a little before the person Stan was standing infront of whispered in his ear. "You'll be back. Don't forget I own you, I even marked you in more ways than one." They backed away before walking over to grab their own shirt. "I'll save you the embarrassment, and wait about ten minutes before leaving." They looked at Stan over their shoulder, and placed their hair in a messy pony tail. "Just like the other times." They winked.

Stan blushed twenty shades of red and ran out to the room. He had a million of thoughts going through his head before running into someone. It was Pete.

He stared at the shorter male before feeling Pete's lips on his own right when it turned midnight. He didn't know what he felt except for one thing.

He was terrified.


	46. Chapter 40

_**40 chapters?! I can't believe this! A lot more chapters coming! There will be cute fluffy moments, but there will also be angst and lots of it!**_

Also... Sorry about all the drama from last chapter. Cartman just needs time, and Stan is a fucking idiot for what he did.

**Kyle's POV**

After I got back home from the party I got to hear my mom yelling at me for leaving Diana and Ike at the party alone. Actually I was grounded from leaving the house until school started back. I sat in my room the next morning remembering the night before. God I'm an idiot.

I picked up my phone after I heard it ring. "Hell-"

"I kissed Stan!" I heard Pete yell on the other end.

"You did what?" I asked again. Maybe I didn't hear him correctly or something.

"I fucking kissed Stan last night! I ran into him and kissed him! On! The! Lips!" Pete panicked.

"That's what I thought you said... How did he react?" I asked him as I got up, and walked over to my desk. I glanced at the rose Ezra gave me on Christmas. A small smile popped up on my face. "Did he kiss back?"

"He ran away! I don't know what to fucking do!" He whisper shouted. "I tried to apologize when I went back to his house, but he kept changing the subject! I'm hiding in the bathroom right now."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. These fucking idiots don't know how to deal with their emotions... Like I have room to talk. "Where's Stan?"

"Not sure really... Kyle I fucked big time." Pete said sadly.

"Pete listen I'll call him, and see what's up. Maybe he just needs time..." I trailed off remembering what Cartman said last night.

"Thank you Kyle. Good luck omwith the move tomorrow." He tells me before hanging up. I frowned knowing the truth. It's actually today. Mom and dad told me we're moving today when I got home last night.

I called Stan and waited for him to answer. No one did. I tried again and same result. Maybe... Maybe he's driving? I stared at my phone and saw Stan's name pop up. I quickly answered. "Where are you?"

"Why?" Stan sounded like he was out of breath. "Hang on a sec." He whispered and I heard shuffling. "Now why are you wondering? Wait... Did Pete call you?"

"Bingo. Stan why did you run away from him last night and changed the subject when he tried to apologize?" I asked him as I spun in my chair. Diana walked in and whispered that the movers are here. I nodded and she left the room.

I waited for Stan to reply and grabbed a box to take downstairs. I was about as again before he replied. "Maybe... Maybe I don't want him to apologize..." I smiled knowing what he was about to ask. "How did you know you were gay?"

"Stan." I took a deep breath remembering my first male crush. "It took me a while to accept it, but after a long time I had let my heart take the lead instead of my head."

"Kyle... I don't know what my heart wants anymore." Same here Stan, same here. I heard someone on the other end that wasn't Stan.

"Hey sweet cheeks." I heard a muffled voice on the other end.

"Stan? Who's that?" I asked confused. Sweet cheeks? The hell?

"Sorry I'm at the library, and some guy is talking to his girlfriend." Stan apologized.

"Oh okay." Sounded to close... Is Stan in a secret relationship? "I'll call you later. The movers are here."

"Okay. Talk to you later Kyle." Stan hung up and I took more boxes downstairs. After I brought down all of my boxes we left for the new house. At least everyone get their own room... I looked next to me to see Ike texting Firkle. Diana was looking at footage that she caught at the party last night. I glanced at it, but couldn't really see anything. The only thing I did notice out of place though was a tall guy with shpulder length brown hair and glasses.

Alastor was at the party last night.

I gulped and looked out the window. If Alastor was at thr party does that mean Tony was to? Why was he at the party? I need to ask Diana if I can see it later.

I had a lot on my mind and I felt like crying when we pasted Cartman's house. He was outside and he watched as we passed. He hade a blank stare.

I fell asleep on the way to the new house. I didn't really have a dream, but when I woke up I had more questions than before. Mainly because everyone were not in the car and the car was in the driveway of a house I've never seen before. The movers' truck was also in the driveway.

I let out a small curse and walked into the house. Dad walked out with a mover and headed to movers' truck. Mom was in the kitchen putting plates up, and most of our stuff was already here. How long was I asleep?

I sighed and went upstairs to find my room. I opened one, and saw Ike's stuff. The next one was my parents. I went to the next one and sighed this is either mine or Diana's. I opened it, and saw it was Diana. "Oh hey Kyle." She waved.

"Hey... Can I see the footage from last night's party?" I asked her. I needed to see if Alastor really was there or not.

"Um okay?" She questioned my intentions, but handed me her laptop. "I already transferred everything to this." I nodded and sat on her bed. I I found the videos, and started watching them. I saw Henrietta talking to me before walking away, Bebe saying something to Ezra, and after a bit Cartman and I walking upstairs.

I waited to see if I could find Alastor and I did. He was there with Tony, and it looked like they were looking for someone. I was about to pause it, but something stopped me. Stan was walking upstairs, but he was dragging someone with him. Their face was covered by their hoodie. Then the video stopped.

I had more questions than answers.


	47. Chapter 41

_**Please comment and ask questions. Also I'm taking a Pretty Little Liars spin to this :p**_

It's been a few days after the party happened a few days after the move. I've been trying my best to figure out why Alastor was there and who was the person with Stan. I called the South Park police station about Alastor being at the party, and they said they are keeping an eye out for him.

I've called my friends, and Cartman... He hasn't been answering me. I feel like it's because of me, and Stan said he talked to him about everything.

Cartman told Stan he either didn't want to talk about it or he needed more time. It's only been a week... I should give him time without bothering him.

I've also been talking to Ezra about random things. Bebe gave him my number, and it turns out his college is near by.

It was now the first day back to school... A new school. The high school here is also a middle school. Diana, Ike, and I stood infront of the school. "Here goes nothing..." I whispered and the three of us walked in.

A few minutes later Diana and I were standing in front of a new class. "Everyone this is Diana and Kyle. Be nice, I'm talking about you Shane." The teacher pointed to some guy who just looked out the window.

Diana and I took our seats, and I let out a nervous sigh. This will be a long day... Half way through class our teacher said we could take a break. Some students took their phones out, and I glanced at my own. If on cue a message popped up.

**Cart Hoe: Sorry about my outburst... Hopefully your not busy at the moment. Can I come over after school? We need to talk.**  
**Me: About?**  
**Cart Hoe: Us, and Ezra.**

I bit my lip and sent my address and when he could come over. Diana looked at me. "You okay?" She whispered.

I nodded. I haven't talked to anyone besides Pete and Stan about Cartman's outburst. "Just kinda tired."

Diana nodded and started doodling on her paper. The girl in front of her turned around and saw it. "Hey that's pretty good."

Diana looked at her and I noticed a tiny blush. "Th-thank you." She smiled.

"No problemo!" The girl gave her a closed eye grin before turning back around. I watched as Diana kept blushing and I realized what was happening.

"Oooooh." I whispered. So Diana likes girls. Oh wait I forgot she's pan.

"Sh-shut up." She whispered and went back to doodling.

I nodded and saw another text. It was a picture from an unknown number. It was a picture of me sitting on a bench with my head on Ezra's shoulder. He was kissing the top of my head.

This... This was taken on the night of the party! Who sent this?! A message was under it.

**Unknown: Oops. A slip up ~A**

A? Who the fuck is A? What if Cartman sees this?! What if... What if he has seen it? Fuck! This has to be a prank! ...right?

After school I ran home with Diana and Ike right behind me. They were talking about old horror films, but I didn't pay much attention. Please he haven't seen it. Please he haven't seen it.

When I got to the new house Cartman was sitting on the front steps. His phone in his hands. He was looking down at it with a sad look. "Cartman..." He looked up at me quickly and his expression changed to a happy one.

"Hey Kyle." He stood up, and Ike and Diana went inside. "Can I came inside?" I nodded and the two of us walked inside.

We walked upstairs and I was panicking inside. What if he did see the picture? What if this is like a Pretty Little Liars situation? Am I being blackmailed?

We walked into my room and Cartman saw the rose Ezra gave me. He sat on my bed and I sat at my desk. "Sooo what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry about my outburst. I was out of line, it's just I care about you..." He trailed off. "I thought you finally trusted me enough to tell me everything."

I feel so bad. I walked over and sat next to him. I hugged him and he hugged back. "Cartman it's okay. I... I do trust you I just didn't know how to tell you about the move."

We sat there for a bit before he broke the silence. "Did you... Did you get any weird texts?"

I froze. Does he know about the picture. "Why...?"

"I got one." He mumbled. "It was weird..."

I gulped. "Was it... Was it from A?" I asked him. Please don't be the picture!

"Yeah, and all they said was 'Be careful. Secrets are revealing." Cartman mumbled. "I don't know what it means. I'm guessing you got one too because you knew who it was from."

I nodded in deep thought. Did he get a picture too? If so what was it of? "When did you get the text?"

"Right after I messaged you." He replied and I stood up. "Kyle?"

I looked at him. "Cartman hear me out, what if we're being blackmailed?" Fear popped up on his face. "Did you receive any pictures?"

He started at me for a sec before shaking his head no. He was clearly lying, but I'm going to respect him. We sat there a little longer before I received a group chat message that Kenny set up a few days ago.

**Kenny: Guys! Did any of you receive any weird text?**  
**Craig: Yeah, you too?**  
**Pete: 1) Who fucking added me to this? 2) I thought I was the only one**  
**Stan: Can't say I have. Sorry guys.**  
**Me: Cartman and I both have.**  
**Kenny: Can we all meet at your house, Kyle?**  
**Me: Sure. Cartman is already here, Stan you come too.**

I looked up at Cartman. "The guys are coming over all of them besides Stan got a text too."

"What if we really are being blackmailed?" Cartman asked and shrugged. He shook his head and saw the rose again. "Where did you get that?"

I he pointed at it and I looked at the wilting flower. I looked back at Cartman. "Ezra gave it to me as an apology."

"For?" He asked looking a little bit confused. "Did he hurt you?" Now he seemed annoyed.

I shook my head. "It was just an apology for making me uncomfortable the first day we met."

"Oh." He replied and we waited for the rest of the guys. "I don't trust that guy."

I sighed. "Cartman all he has been doing was being nice to me."

"Tony and Alastor were nice to you too." I frowned. He was right. I wish he wasn't, but he was. But Ezra makes me feel safe... Alastor did too... At first Tony did, but that changed after homecoming. Is Ezra really a bad guy?

But he's so nice...

I heard a knock and went downstairs. Craig, Kenny, and Pete were at the door. "Where's Stan?"

Pete pointed at Stan who was leaning against his truck on the phone. He looked over and said something before covering his phone. "I'll be in a sec I just need to take this." He told us and we nodded before heading inside.

We went to my room and after a few minutes Stan showed up. "Okay now what did you guess mean by weird texts?"

"Well mine said 'beware the time'." Kenny shrugged. "And right after that was a picture."

"I got a picture too." Craig mentioned. "But mine said 'to close for comfort, watch out."

Pete gulped before he spoke. "Fear the new one." He mumbled. "That was mine."

Fear the new one? To close for comfort, watch out? Beware time? Tie those in with the ones Cartman and I got, and you have a mystery. "We should probably call the cops or something..." Pete crossed his arms.

"Yea-" I was cut off by my phone going off. At the same time everyone else's went off. I grabbed it and saw another text.

**Unknown: Don't ~A**

I gulped and looked at everyone. Most of them looked pale. "Did you.. Did you guys get the same thing?"

"You mean the one that says 'dont ~A?' Yeah." Craig told me. Everyone else nodded. "Who the fuck is A?"

"Hell should I know?" Pete mumbled.

"Alastor maybe?" Kenny questioned.

"Nah like he would try to contact us right after what happened." Cartman frowned.

"You never know!" Kenny whined. "Who else do we know with a name that starts with A? Alastor is the only one I can think of."

Stan just looked confused.

**Few minutes earlier, Stan's POV**

I cover my phone and looked at my friends. "I'll be in a sec I just need to take this." Kyle nods and they head inside. I uncover my phone. "Hey."

"Still mad at you for leaving me on New Year's." I heard the male on the other end. "Not very nice you know."

"I... I know. I'm sorry, okay?" I whispered. "Now why did you call me?"

"Meet up with me later. We need to talk Stan." They told me.

"I'm not so sure..." I trailed off. I'm still upset with myself about what happened. "It was a one time thing, and nothing really happened besides making out."

"That's not why we need to meet up Stan." The guy told me. "And that wasn't a one time thing. It has happened before. Multiple times, ans those were not just make out sessions." He chuckled. "Very cute though seeing you try to hide those markings."

I felt my cheeks light up a little. "It only started off because-"

"Because you wanted to know if you were gay or not. Or maybe bi? Shit I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours. But I do remember what you asked me that day." He chuckled again. "Your so cute when you blush. Anyway meet up with me later and we can finish talking about this. I'm sure your friends need you more. Bye babe."

"Don't call me babe... Bye."

"Fine, laterz pet." He hangs up.

I glare at my phone. I let out a sigh and looked at my text messages. I can't believe I lied to my friends in the group chat. I looked at the person I talked to before them.

**Unknown: Should I snitch? ~A**

Under it was a picture of the person I just got done talking to. It was a yearbook picture of them with a red 'X' over his face. And under that was another picture. It was that same person kissing me... I remember the picture and it was taken when I was still dating Wendy.

I walked inside Kyle's house.

_What am I going to fucking do?_


	48. Chapter 42

_**A/n: Warning there is smut in this chapter. I will put a warning when it happens. Also fuck you Stan!**_

_**P.S. A lot of typos that I will fix at some point.**_

**Kyle's POV**

After we all decided on what to do everyone, but Cartman left. Cartman was still on my bed, and he looked deep in thought. Did I hurt him that bad that night? I looked down at my hands. Am I a bad person? Do I... Do I lo-

"Kyle." Cartman waved his hand infront of my face. "You alright?"

"Cartman I'm sorry!" I blurted out. He looked at me in confusion. "I'm sorry for everything I done! I didn't take your feelings into consideration, and all I did was think for myself!"

He blinked, and then blinked again. He had a face of realization. He smiled a little and hugged me. I reluctantly hugged back. He was warm, and smelled like apples. "Kyle, you don't have to be sorry. If anything I should. All I have been doing was being selfish. I wanted you all to myself, and didn't realize that maybe just maybe you actually like someone else." He petted my hair. "I'll always love you."

Love? He loves me? I felt my chest beat faster and faster. Was I having a heart attack? Oh god I'm to young to die! "No matter what happens I'll be by your side. Even if you start dating someone else I'll be here when you two part." I felt him pull away a little before he kissed my forehead.

Why does it feel like he's breaking up with me? "Cartman... What if we did start dating?" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Kyle I would love that, but..." He trailed off. "But I don't think you are ready to date anyone at the moment. I think you need to sort your feelings out. Do you actually sincerely like someone or do you like someone just because they are showing you love?"

He kept hugging me. "Can... Can I have one more kiss?" He froze up. "S-sorry I ju-" I was cut off by his lips lightly landing on my own. My cheeks were still burning and I kissed back. He pulled away. "Th-thanks..." I looked away from him and I heard him chuckle.

"Again I'm here for you even if you don't date me, but remember this. If someone hurts you or breaks your heart I will beat the fucking crap out of them." It was scary hearing him say that considering the bright smile he was giving me.

Date someone else huh?

**Stan's POV**

It was dark when I got home. Since New Year's Pete has been staying at Henrietta's house. He said something about they needed to work on some project they forgot about. To be completely honest I didn't want him to leave. I walked into my house and sat on the couch deep in thought.

I touched my lips lightly with my fingers remembering when Pete kissed me that night. His lips were soft... And tasted like cherries. I felt my cheeks heat up, but then it was replaced with guilt.

Even though Pete and I are not together it felt like I cheated on him.

I let out a groan, and noticed a pack of beer. I stared at it... I remembered last time... Fuck it. I grabbed a beer and downed it. Idiotic move. I feel like I'm turning into my father.

About half an hour later I was finishing my fourth... I should stop. I felt the tears swell up. I grabbed my phone and scrolled threw it. After I found the contact I was looking for I sent a quick message.

**Me: I'm sorry fpr wjat I did, Pete. You have no idea what yrt, but you will soom.**

I sat up and instantly regretted it. My head hurts a lot. I stumbled out of my house leaving my phone on the coffee table. _He_ wanted to talk... I'll talk. H-his house is just a few streets away. I stumbled to his house before I knocked on it.

I waited, but no answer. I knocked again. This time he did answer. "Stan? You look like crap."

"I feel like crap too." I huffed and walked in. He chuckled and closed the door behind me. I plopped on his couch after kicking my shoes off, and he rolled his eyes. "You said we needed to talk so talk."

He shook his head before sitting across from me. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno... Fuck me? You're pretty good at that." I mumbled without caring. He chuckled again. "Heeeey I'm serious!" I got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap. Each leg was on either side of him and hugged him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He letted my hair. "Stan at the moment I feel like we shouldn't talk about what mentioned earlier." He placed his arms round me, and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I protested. "Put me d-" He planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Nevermind..." I huffed. He chucked again, but it sounded like a small snort. He started to carry me upstairs.

Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

He opened his bedroom door and laid me on his bed. I felt the silk sheets, and instantly just wanted to sleep. I looked up at him and saw he was taking his shirt off. Shiiiiit.

Wait nevermind. He laid next to me, and cuddled up to me. "Just relax." He whispered. "I can tell something is bothering you." He started to pet my hair again. His own hair was in a ponytail.

I thought for a moment as much as my drunk mind would let me, and I bit my lip... "Let's do it... Let's have sex."

He looked at me dead in the eyes. "Stan I'm not so sure-"

"Please... It can help get ride of stress! I need it right now... Please don't make me beg..." I looked down and he lets out a sigh.

"Stan you are drunk. You're not thinking clearly." He brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Maybe when you're not drunk."

I give him a glare and did something drastic.

**WARNING SMUT DEAD AHEAD. READ WITH FUCKING CAUTION**

"What ar-" I didn't let him finish as I flipped him onto his side. I sat on his lap and kissed his forehead. "Stan? What the heck?"

I ignored him and trailed my hands down his chest. I started kissing him, and although he was reluctant at first he gave in and kissed back. He flipped us over so now he was on top of me. He led small butterfly like kisses down my neck until he got to where my shoulder met my neck. He bit and sucked on it, and I blushed.

I let out a small moan and I felt him smirk against my skin. He started sucking on it and his hand started to make its way down to my pants. He palmed my dick through my tight jeans, and I tried to hold back a moan but failed sadly.

"I fucking love it when you moan like that." He whispered into my hear sending a chill down my spine. "I wonder if I can makw you do that again."

Of course he fucking could! He has before! He started to give the other side of my neck the same treatment as the first side. I gripped his hair and ran my fingers through it. It was wet, which indicated he took a shower before I came over.

He sat up and took my shirt off. I blushed. Sure I was used to him seeing me like this, but... But it still felt kinda embarrassing.

He gave my chest some kisses and love bites for trailing further down. He looked at me with a smirk. My hands wear holding on tightly to the silk sheets. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.

He pulled my pants and boxers off in one quick motion. I glared at him. "What?" He chuckled.

"Pants and boxers off, now!" I told him and he rolled his eyes before taking them off.

I started to glance down, but quickly looked away. After all the times we have done 'it' he had never let me... He never had let suck him off... I blushed at the thought and looked at him. He was staring right back T me intensely. "Wh-what?!"

He puts his index finger under my chin so we will look at each other eye to eye. "Do you really want to do this Stan? After leaving me that night I had to do it with some bicurious dude."

"I-im sorry." I whispered and then glanced down again. My cheeks were burning as I stared down at his large member. "C-can... Can I do something?"

"What is it Stan?" He asked and I moved and made him sit on the side of the bed. "Oh I see... Are you sure you're ready?" He asked as I sat down on my knees between his legs.

"It's just a simple blowjob. How hard can it be?" I questioned nervously as I stared at it. Fuuuuuuck. He lets out a small sigh before nodding.

Okay... Stay calm... You are just about to have a dick in you're mouth... I took ahold of it lightly and placed my lips on the tip. He froze, and I could tell he didn't think I was serious about this. I licked it from the base to the tip before putting some of it in my mouth. I heard him release a small short moan. I smiled a little before I tried to take more in before it hit the back of my throat.

I take it out and coughed a small bit. "You okay? You can stop if y-" I cut him off by putting his dick in my mouth again. I started sucking on it, and he released another moan. His hands grabbed my head and pushed me down so I would be able to habe more in my mouth. I kept sucking and bobbing my head, and after a bit I felt it hit the back of my throat again.

I pulled away once more, and took a deep breath before trying my best to get all of it into my mouth. I started bobbing my head and sucking again before I heard him moan out. "I'm going to cum Stan." Before I could pull away I felt him cum into my mouth.

My face scrunched up as I tasted the salty, bland, thick, substance. I wanted to spit it out, but the look he gave me made me swallow. I blushes and he pulled me back on the bed, but this time I was on my stomach. He's... He's still hard...

I felt his dick at my entrance, and before I could say anything I let out a loud moan of pain. He was inside of me, and he didn't move. We stayed like that until nodded to indicate it was okay. He started to move and his left hand was holding onto my wrists which were behind my back.

I felt him pull out completely before slamming back in. He went faster and harder with each thrust, and the only sounds in the room were our moans mixing together, skin slapping against skin, and the bed creaking beneath us.

I felt him leave marks on my back, and I kept moaning with each thrust. He himself was moaning. "F-fuck." I heard him whisper. I was almost to my braking point. He lets go of my wrists and positioned us in a way that my ass was in the air. I already came a few thrusts back, but he was still going.

"I'm c-close." He grunted, and I felt him com inside of me. Damn it! I hate having to clean that up! He pulled out of me, and that's when I realized what I just did. "Stan? Stan? Stan what's wrong? Are you okay?! Did I hurt you? Fuck I did didn't I I'm so fucking sorry!" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was now sitting on the bed against the wall.

He was right in front of me with a worried look on his face. I didn't realize until now I was crying. "I... I did it again." I hiccuped, and I felt his arms go around me. "I fucking did it again. I fucking messed up." I choked on my own sobs.

"Shh shh." He whispered. "Just calm down Stan." He rubbed my back. "It will be okay."

"No! No it wont!" I yelled. "I did this again after I already told myself I wouldn't! I fucking cheated on Wendy with out when I was still with her, and now Pete might like me and I dont want to break his heart! I'm such a fucking idiot!" I cried as I started shaking. "I'm such a fucking idiot! I don't even pay attention to my friend anymore! Kyle was in deep need of friends, but I fucking ditched him when he needed me! I wish I was fucking dread!" I cried and hugged my knees as I rocked back in forth.

"Stan." I didn't reply. "Stan." Same result. "Stan fucking listen to me! You are not an idiot! You are an amazing person who I am in love with who would do anything for his friends! Sure you ditched Kyle, but it was because you felt like he didn't like you! You were afraid you'd loose a friend! You shouldn't die!" He hugged me tightly.

He was the one shaking now and he held onto my shoulders. He was now crying, and I realized it was my fault. "I don't want you dead Stan!" He cried into my shoulder. Although he had this whole I will kill you look he was a marshmallow. "I-i-i don't kn-know what I w-would do if you w-were dead! If anyone deserves to die it's me! After what I've done to you and Pete both! I hurt so many people and i can't take it back!" His voice cracked from him sobbing.

I held on to him. That's when I remembered what he just said. "Did... Did you say you love me?"

I looked at the dark haired boy. He was a blushing mess, and he nodded. "Y-yeah... I-i do. I do love you Stan... That's why I called you earlier."

"..." I stayed silent. We didn't say anything. We just sat there and after awhile I noticed he was asleep. I placed him down on his bed, and quietly got my clothes back on. I sneaked over to the the door and was about to leave before I looked back at him. I left the room and started to close it.

I started leaving the room and the door that read 'Michael' in bold black letters.


	49. Chapter 43

**_A/n: Please comment and vote. Love you all_**

_I couldn't see a thing. It was dark and the only thing I could hear was the sound of footsteps. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle." I heard someone in a disapproving way. I couldn't tell who it was, except for the fact I could tell they were male. His hand brushed against my neck. "You should not stick your nose where it does not belong."_

_"W-who are you?" I whispered and I felt his breath against my neck._

_"It does not matter." His hands went around me before he-_

_**Beep beep beep!**_

I shot up awake from my nap and looked around in confusion. I hugged my knees and shook my head. It's been a few days since the blackmail picture thing, and I've been having nightmares.

Today was going to make everything worse. Because everyone was coming over for a horror movie night and to sleepover. Mom and dad said it was okay considering it's the weekend. For some reason Cartman actually wanted me to invite Ezra. I thought he didn't lile him...

Maybe horror movies are not a good idea... "Hey Kyle your friemds are here." Diana leaned against my bedroom door frame. "And before you say anything I did knock. You just didn't hear me."

"Oh uh thank you Diana." She looked a little off before she called in and closed the door. "Diana?"

"Um Kyle... I just wanted to say thank you." She told me as she sat down. "F-for being my friend over the past few days... I trust you."

"Oh well you're welcome Dia-"

"Call me Travis." She told me while looking down. It took me a moment what sh- He meant. I got up and hugged him. "I... I'm thinking about telling your mom and dad... I already told Ike. So are you okay with calling me Travis and going by he and him?"

"Di- Tarvis it's alright. If it's how you see yourself than ut is you. You are a guy and no matter what people say you are you. You pick your own life." I continued to hug him. "Want me to go with you to buy some more boyish clothes tomorrow?"

"Y-yes please." I heard him tear up. "Thank you for understanding Kyle."

I thought for a second. "You're welcome. You're my brother after all."

He hugged me tighter. "Thank you so much Kyle." His voice cracked. I let him go from the hug, and he started walking out of the room before stopping. "Is it okay if I can join you and your friends?" I nodded and he left the room.

I went downstairs and my friends were chatting in the living room. Travis headed to the kitchen. Kenny and and Pete were talking about something while Cartman and Craig were looking at their phones. Stan was looking down at his lap.

"Hey Kyle! So we staying in your room or the living room?" Kenny asked once he saw me. I scratched the back of my head.

"Actually the shed. It's pretty big and there is a power outlit. Dad and I found a TV in it along with some scary movies." I told him and he nodded grabbing Craig hand dragging him to the backdoor. I looked around the room again. "Ezra isn't here yet?"

"Nope." Cartman mumbled. He kept looking at his phone. I nodded and was about to text Ezra when someone knocked on the door. "Huh, must be him."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Ezra with his backpack. "Well hello hello hello." He smiled.

"Hey Ezra, what's up?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Nothing really. Just a little confused that you actually invited me over." He chuckled.

"It was Cartman's idea actually." I told as i let him inside.

"Of course." Ezra walked in and saw my friends. "Hello."

"Um guys this is Ezra..." I trailed off. "He's a friend of mine."

Pete waved and Cartman looked at me. "I'm going to head to the shed." I nodded. Cartman and Pete headed to the backyard.

Stan was still on the couch looking at his lap. Something seemed off about him since we got the texts. I don't understand why, he didn't get one of the texts.

Stan just kept staring at his lap and Ezra was now in the kitchen talking Travis. I sat next to Stan and we stayed there for a couple of minutes before I felt his head land on my shoulder.

"I don't know how you can do it." I heard him whisper. "It's so time consuming and tiring"

I glance at him as he lets out a small yawn. "What are you talking about?"

Stan just stared at the living room TV with a blank tiring look and didn't answer. After a few more minutes I opened my mouth to ask again. Maybe he didn't hear me, but before I could he lets out an answer.

"Everyone basically falling for you... How can you deal with all of it?" He kept looking forward. "You have so many guys falling for you at once..."

"Stan please tell me what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" I asked him confused. Then a small grin spreads across my face. "Do you like someone?" I poked his shoulder. Pete perhaps?

"I-i don't like anyone!" Stan stood up, and I saw his cheeks dust a light pink. "I don't like him!"

"No one said it was a guy, Stan." I told him and he froze. I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stan it's alright."

"Kyle... Kyle I'm just scared." I heard Stan whisper. He was looking down at his feet, and I hugged him. He hugged back tightly. "I'm so fucking scared Kyle."

"Stan it's okay if you like a guy. You have so many people backing you up on this." I whispered, and he shook his head.

"That's not what I'm afraid of..." He whispers and breaks the hug before walking away to the backyard. I followed him, but stopped when I entered the kitchen. Travis who was supposed to be making popcorn was smiling like an idiot at his phone.

He might be talking to the girl from our class. I shake my head with a small smile and walk outside. Sure it was a bit cold, but dad and I set a heater up in the shed along with the TV we found. I walked over to the shed to see Kenny playing Candy Crush, Craig and Pete looking through the movies, Stan leaning his head against the shed wall, and Cartman glaring at Ezra who is just looking at his phone minding his own business.

I don't understand why he told me to invite him and is now mad about it. "Hey! Killer Klowns From Outer Space!" Pete held up a VHS tape. "Can we watch this first!" Pete smiled widely.

I looked outside and saw Travis walking over and the sky was already dark. Then I remembered something.

Stan recently hase been terrified by scary movies... "Sure." I smiled and Stan gave me a death glare.


End file.
